For The Good Of The Village: Final
by MistressWinowyll
Summary: The Final Arc in the For The Good Of The Village series. (Read in order: Wave, Hyuuga, Transitions) Naruto and his team battle Madara, Konan, and the Six Paths of the Sage, Pein. Believed to be dead, how will Hinata react to his loss? The Hyuuga's push for Hinata and Sasuke to wed. Did Naruto take too long to come home? Hiashi and Orochimaru are working in the shadows, but why?
1. Ch 1 Mercy

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 1 Mercy**

No one should have this much power, Jiraiya thought. This was the moment, the final moment, in which all of Konoha's, as well as the other shinobi villages, worst enemies would finally come to an end. Kakashi and Obito were off to his left, dead after helping Jiraiya, Naruto, and Itachi cripple the mastermind Madara. Itachi stood over the Uchiha's greatest warrior thought long dead, bloodied, wary, sick, but strong. How he had survived against one of the mighty founders of Konoha was done so largely by luck and the Will of Fire that still resided inside the heart of Obito, Madara's puppet so he thought. How it had happened, Jiraiya was not sure, but when Obito and Kakashi came together, using their sharingan doujutsu in tandem, they had both said, "Rin, I do this for you."

What was left of Kakashi and Obito was less than what one would consider a whole person. Madara fell on his back, knees bent awkwardly at the duos had destroyed his hands, part of his torso, and half of his head.

He still lived, but barely. Itachi limped towards Madara, shivering with chakra exhaustion, pain, and severe fatigue. Taking the front, he hadn't slept in three days and time had finally caught up with him.

There was only one thing left to do.

"You…are a disgrace to…all Uchiha, Itachi." Madara gurgled with his remaining strength, his fractured sharingan eye sightless.

Itachi pulled back his arm, his ninjato in hand, "Good, because I'm a Shinobi of the Leaf." Then his arm fell.

Madara's head separated, his life no more.

Unable to stand, Itachi fell a moment later, endurance spent.

**xxx**

All that was left was one person. The thrum of power in the air was deafening. Again, Jiraiya wondered if, perhaps, this was too much power for one person to wield. It was too late for it now, knowing he couldn't take it back, and, guiltily, he wanted to see how far he could push Naruto for these last five years, even going as far as showing him his heritage, the Yondaime's scrolls and Uzumaki libraries on chakra chains, for the sake of helping them complete these gruesome tasks.

In one hand, Naruto wielded a mighty rasengan, spinning at blinding speeds, saturated with sage, Kyuubi, Uzumaki chakra and finished off with a bit of wind element in its heart. Naruto's other hand grasped several tri pointed kunai, loose and ready to be chucked at his will. Eyes, dilated with the Frog Sage signature horizontal slit, Naruto returned the gaze of Jiraiya's other pupil, the expected Child of Destiny, Nagato, leader of the Akatsuki. Scattered around them were the other Paths of Pein, including the other members of Akatsuki that were thought to be undefeatable. Konan put herself bodily in front of Nagato, fierce eyes daring Naruto to assault him.

"The world will never know peace unless it knows pain, Uzumaki Naruto." Nagato called out from behind Konan's protective posture and on top of his crab-like carrier.

Naruto shook his head, tossing the shureiken rasengan into the air, splitting it a dozen times with a dozen glowing chakra arms growing out of his cloak. "A world where only a few survive isn't peace, its genocide."

"No, there will be survivors. Just those that really want to do anything to achieve true peace."

"I've met people like you all of my life. The 'do anything' for the greater good. You people scare me the most. That's why I'm here to stop you."

"So be it, Uzumaki Naruto." Nagato poised his palms over the other, igniting a dark globe.

"Ero-sensei, Itachi, you better go." Naruto witnessed Konan give Nagato a kiss, telling him obvious words of love and devotion that she was willing to see to their end. It made him think of Hinata, and how much he missed her. They had sent each other letters over the past five years, but the last one she sent scared him. She had begged him to come home. She was worried about him, even going as far as asking where he was so she could join him. That was his girl, his Hinata-chan. Tsunade and Orochimaru were able to fix her eyes so she could see again, but it was not the prized Byakugan that her family had coveted. Sakura and Haku had sent pictures showing Hinata's progress. First it was one eye, bandaged and the other patched. Hinata was unable to write, so Sakura or Haku had written in her stead. They were friendly, curious, and always asking how he was doing, what he was doing. When the pictures came, Naruto treasured each and every one of them. Sakura and Haku dressed Hinata up, making her presentable despite her surgeries to her eyes. Then there were pictures of Hinata walking, then training with the Genin students. Sasuke was in a few of those pictures, sometimes even asking through Sakura or Haku how Itachi was doing or how the mission was faring. One thing that was never brought up was Hinata's 'womanly' condition, was she still barren? He never asked, because he was sure she would either tell, there was nothing to report, or the news simply was not positive so there would be no need to tell him. Besides, he was sure Sakura would send him flying through the streets of Konoha if he was to ask such a delicate question.

**"Tegu Kage Bushin No Jutsu." **Naruto split into fifty score of himself, each one with a dozen glowing spheres of obliterating death.

They attacked each other, like ravaging gods meant to destroy the world.

**Xxx**

Everywhere, there was smoke. Everything was broken, burnt, and gone for as far as the eye could see. Ruin, desolation and permanent destruction leveled the land for miles. Jiraiya remained in his partial sage mode, panting, wounded, one eye closed due to a severe contusion, yet a grim line of determination set his jaw. Naruto and he defeated all of the other five paths, and, sadly, Konan. Holding her hand as she breathed her last breathes, she whispered, wheezed, "This isn't going to end. He hasn't felt…pain."

"Should anyone, Konan? Look at this? How many people would have died if we hadn't intervened?"

"How will they know? No one…will believe you." Konan exhaled, slowly…slowly…slowly. It stopped.

"Good bye, Konan-chan."

Yahiko's mashed body bent at odd angles on the ground. Nagato's emaciated figure lay broken, his head tilted weirdly with the dark rods coming out of back snapped. Both men still breathed, how was not exactly know, perhaps through will.

Most of Naruto's clones were gone, puffed into the air with only four remaining, two helping to create the wind shureiken to finish his opponent.

"Then how will you defeat those that only know how to kill, Naruto?" Yahiko asked, his voice strong despite his physical condition.

Naruto couldn't do it. Their eyes, the rennigan, continued to stare back at Naruto without regret, without emotion, without fear of the loss of their lives. He hadn't known Yahiko's life was no longer his own, but that of Nagato's puppet. Naruto's fiery cloak fell. The whirring twin rasengans disappeared. The orange-yellow tinge to his eyes faded and returned to his sky blue irises.

"With mercy." Kneeling down, he took both of their hands into his. "Let's stop fighting. Let's start by forgiving each other, by learning about each other, and know what we've taken from each other. It's easy to destroy and beat each other to death, but to build something from hate to understand has to be the way. That is what Hinata, my love, did."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Yuhiko and Nagato spoke as one, gripping his hands as tight as death, holding him hard and still, "does your love, Hinata, know pain?"

Both men pushed dark, sharp dark rods through their arms, piercing Naruto through his chest.

Blood bubbled through his lips, his nose. Shock, fear, and pain…raged through him, ripping, tearing, removing…

The Kyuubi's roar shook him, crushing him to his soul...then disappeared into the tips of the black rods.

"She will."

As his vision faded, he saw Jiraiya rushing to him as fast as he could.

"Hin…at…a…-chan…"

His forehead protector fell from his brow.

**Xxx**

She woke with a gasp, grabbing her heart as if she had been pierced through with a spear. It wouldn't stop, it wouldn't ease. She felt it, through and through, to her soul, to her heart.

Hinata knew. She just knew.

She couldn't breathe. She wanted to scream, but it wouldn't get past the fiery pain in her throat. Haku was there, rushing from his room to her side. "Hinata-sama?"

"Naruto-kun…oh no…"

**Xxx**

Itachi woke, unaware he had even slept. Madara's body was still there, at his feet as he had remembered. Kakashi and Obito still were collapsed upon the other, ravenous birds and other creatures picking at their bodies. He got up, achingly slow, lumbering and aware he had some very painful wounds that needed to be seen to, but he needed to find Naruto and Jiraiya. Konan, the Six Paths of the Sage were there as well, including a dead Yuhiko and Nagato.

Large swords had pierced them both, looking cumbersome and deadly, probably weapons of Jiraiya's arsenal. Crossed dark rods had pierced something, bloodied it and, possibly killed it, Itachi noticed. Between them, a hiatite bundled on itself, face down into the earth. Picking it up, Itachi looked around, trying to find any signs of Naruto or Jiraiya. He could find nothing of either of them. Putting the Konoha headgear in his pouch, he made his way to each of the bodies, forcing his body to produce enough chakra to capture each one and place them in a scroll. Getting his bearings, he made the very long trek back to Konoha.


	2. Ch 2 Feeling Old

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 2 Feeling Old**

Sarutobi's retirement came only two years after Kakashi, Jiraiya, Itachi, and Naruto went away to seek out the Akatsuki. In the eyes of the Clan Heads, he was still the one who put the whole village into the current state of recession and it was time for a new figurehead to take his seat. It wasn't a real retirement, on paper he still made all of the real decisions at his home, but Tsunade held the office doing the majority of the day to day tasks. She hated it, obviously so, but she mouth pieced everything he had taught her and her peers, still supporting his ideas (with a strong focus on medical, of course). It was the only way he could get her in that chair, so it wasn't too much of a condition. He had wanted Jiraiya there, but with everything going on he had to wait till the toad sage came back so he could formally ask it. What would be interesting is the ensuing uproar Tsunade would have with him not asking her right off the back. Would she take it as insulting? Would she hand it over easily, quickly? Or, would she be indignant and demand she keep her seat considering she was already there first?

His pupils were fun to watch from afar. Well, two of them anyways.

Orochimaru had disappeared, which is not that hard to do considering his great shinobi skill but it was a matter of what he was doing that brought a matter of fear to him and the civilians of the Leaf. He had asked, often, if there had been any reports or suspicions if anything was amiss. It always came back negative. He would almost prefer if something had happened or was happening so he could be proactive instead of reactive. Rubbing his weathered head, he chuckled to himself. The mind of a Hokage, even one as old as himself, was never settled. Speaking of being settled, he wondered about the clans and how they were doing today.

The clan heads were less agitated to a point. Majority of their issues were settled within the city, especially after Naruto was sent away, but the clients who were still feeling the effects of the Code Black were shy about doing business with Konoha. That took a toll on the clans' purse strings, which meant missions were down and their reputations were stained. It didn't take a genius to figure who was the least pleased with the situation.

Exhaling a blue plume of smoke, he couldn't help but wonder how much grief Tsunade was getting from the Hyuugas. It had been five years since Hyuuga Neji was stolen away to Suna and taken up residence there. Two years ago, Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Temari had married. He still remembered when Nara Shikamaru had stopped demanding to go see her. He had been adamant, going whenever he could, doing anything and next to everything to see his Sand kunoichi despite her protests, but Neji had allowed it, consenting only because he knew, in her heart, she was never really his to begin with. The last day Shikamaru had stopped asking to go to Suna was the same day he had received a message that Sabaku no Temari was pregnant. That was just three months ago. Now, the young man had been seen licking his wounds with the messenger girl...what was her name? It really didn't matter, but it had obviously taken a hit to the Yamanaka girl's pride, so she let him know, and often, how she felt about him trading down from her to some 'frizzy haired ditz'. Yes, the two had dated, but for only a week. There were still some lingering resentment between the two houses of Nara and Yamanaka.

To be a teenager again, he mused. Did he even know what it was like to be a teenager after all these years? Ah, well, let them enjoy their passions and youth.

The Hyuuga were doing what they did best, stir at the idea of a child being born with their blessed byuakugan outside of their compound and their control. It was never intended for Temari to go back to Suna once the two were wed. How was their offspring supposed to learn the ways of the Hyuuga, especially if they had the byuakugan. He could still remember a normally placid and stoic Hiashi practically bristle when the news came of Temari's pregnancy. Politically speaking, Suna having the blessed doujutsu in their hands solidified the peace between them. While they had agreed to the union, the Hyuugas still considered the child a potential deviant of their ways unless properly trained. While it brought the two villages to a tense union, he could see the benefit of having Suna on their side. What had weakened them as an economic power had now became a somewhat supportive financial partner. Konoha had all the resources, Suna the reputation as well their own Jinchuuriki to keep those who wanted to try and rattle their weapons at Konoha. Jinchuuriki, despite their issues, were a great deterrent...if they were around. That really didn't need any further explanation, except what was their little trouble maker doing now?

"Five years," He finally said out loud, his voice sounding old even to him. Looking at his pipe as if to blame it for his raspy baritone, he took another puff and enjoyed the nicotine anyways.

His eyes shifted to the door before the knock came. "Hokage-sama, we have urgent news."

He didn't like that tone. Not...one...bit.

"Go on."

"It's Uchiha Itachi, Hokage-sama. He's back."

Sarutobi tensed, knowing that there was already something wrong with that in just those two words 'he's back'.

"And the others?"

"We don't know yet, sir. Tsunade is attending him as we speak, but he has asked to only speak to you and you only."

xxx

He knew he should have taken some pain killers before he rushed out to the secluded interrogation room where he knew Itachi was being questioned and healed. Ah well, he'll bug Shizune when he was done. Being led to the underground bowels of several security halls, gates, and an Aburame insect pat down and a Inuzuka sniff, he always brought treats, he was finally allowed to enter the room where Uchiha Itachi lay. Several IV bags were plugged into his arms and a machine monitored his vitals. Surprisingly, Sakura was there to assist. Well now, wasn't that something?

Itachi's dark eyes flicked to Sarutobi when he entered. "Hokage-sama."

He tried to stand, but Sarutobi motioned for him to remain seated. The old Professor watched Itachi, with an uneasy silence, certain there would be bad news. Flicking his eyes towards Sakura, who diligently worked next to the Uchiha writing down something on a pad, asking Itachi in his own silent way 'do you want her to go?'

Itachi answered simply by speaking, offering him a scroll. "Kakashi is dead."

Sakura dropped in mid stroke, dropping her clipboard and pen. "Sensei?" Her voice broke. Remembering her duty, she scrambled to pick up her pad and pen, turning away to watch the monitor and copy their numbers.

Sarutobi's gaze flickered over to his pupil, Tsunade, and noticed her watched her student's reaction, wondering if she should send her away. Remaining silent, he assumed she decided that this would be a necessary experience if she was to ever be a good medic nin.

Sarutobi said nothing, just nodding. How and when would be expected to be answered later, right now there were larger issues to have answered. Accepting the scroll, he handed it to Tsunade, who handed it to Shizune. Opening it, several bodies piled over the other emerged in a puff of smoke. Among them, Kakashi.

"Sakura, I need you to clean the bodies and write out details of their death." Tsunade ordered their youngest medic nin. When she didn't answer right away, Tsunade turned to see if Sakura had heard her. She had. It took her a while to turn around, but when she did her green eyes were filled with tears, her cheeks rosy and sniffling hiccups escaped her. "Will that be a problem, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head, shuffling over to the mangled corpses. Shizune was already there, hugging the young lady and whispering words of support and telling her of a medics need for courage. Sakura took it all in, but it still took her a couple of minutes to get started.

There were so many bodies, some of which were not able to identify, especially due to how mangled they were, but one thing was certain:

"Jiraiya and Naruto?" Sarutobi asked, peering through the cadavers as Sakura and Shizune peeled away the bodies from each other.

"I honestly don't know," Itachi pulled out Naruto's hiatite, offering it to Sarutobi. The old Hokage took it carefully, turning it around till he could see the worn insignia and tattered ribbons. "I looked for them but they were nowhere to be found. This is all the evidence I could find."

"Then they could be alive?" Sarutobi answered, already somewhat relieved. Sakura seemed to relax a little, grimly going through her task of dragging one body next to the other. At one point, she rushed over to the sink to vomit. After catching her breathe, she made her way back to her duties.

"I wouldn't assume that, Hokage-sama." Itachi pointed to the two bodies of Nagato and Yuhiko. "They stabbed someone when I found them like that. There was a lot of blood when I put them in the scroll and I'm sure it's not theirs."

Tsunade had been listening. Taking a gauze, she wiped at the dark rods coming out of their arms, wiping as much of the still viscous blood on it and handed it to Sakura. "Go get this sent to the DNA lab for analyzing. While you're at it, have Naruto's hiatite sent to the Inuzukas. They might be able to help us for the search party."

Wiping at her mouth, Sakura agreed thankfully, accepting the gauze and Naruto's head protector from the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura bowed to everyone, her eyes staying on the Shizune as she started to work on Kakashi, her old sensei. Tsunade's assistant removed Kakashi's mask and Sakura let a stray thought hit her, he's so handsome.

Shaking her head, she went to do what was asked of her.


	3. Ch 3 A Date

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 3 A Date  
**

**One Month Later**

**Twilight, at the obelisk of fallen shinobi**

Tsunade was the acting Hokage, however it was Sarutobi Hiruzen that stood next to the obsidian obelisk with the names of fallen heroes engraved in it. Three more were added today:

Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi, and Uzumaki Naruto.

Everyone present wore their mourning clothes, dresses or suits of black. Faces were grim, a few tears fell here and there. The Professor spoke on about duty to the village, the cost of keeping the people safe and the sacrifice needed, and expected, of all shinobi when the time for it was called upon. He went on, his craggy voice speaking quietly, yet passionately about how he had lost not only a prized pupil that he had hoped, one day, to put into his own seat as Hokage, but that of the son of Hatatke Sumako, the Copy Cat Ninja, Kakashi. Stoic faces waited patiently for the next name on the list, one that everyone only knew through reputation. Out of all the faces in the crowd, there was one that didn't have tears in her eyes and clothes of the darkest shade.

Hinata wore a pristine white robe. Many would say she looked angelic, at peace, and even accepting of the news of her dead beloved. While others appeared crestfallen and subdued, she smiled, really smiled.

"Say what you will of Uzumaki Naruto, but within him lived more than the demon many of us saw him as. Uzumaki Naruto was never the Kyuubi, and I dare anyone who thinks otherwise to openly say it here and now."

A few faces looked away, perhaps out of guilt or curiosity to see who would speak up, but none said a word. One shouldn't speak ill of the dead, Hiruzen assumed. Hinata, he noticed, also tilted her head this way and that. He'd been around Hyuuga's enough to know a veiled threat when he saw one. He wasn't sure if this was a turn of things good or ill, but only time will tell.

"Naruto sacrificed himself, willingly, thoughtlessly, and with just as much passion as Kakashi and Jiraiya. He was, without a doubt, a unique child that was no different than any of us at his age. Yes, we all know what resided in him, but like us, he simply wanted to be loved, cared for, to love and care for others. He never let a friend down and never turn away someone who was in need. He always kept his word, because that was his nindo. No one will speak poorly of him."

A few throats were cleared, fidgeting hands found shelter in pockets, eyes, again, turned away uncomfortably.

"Not anymore, I hope."

Taking a candle, he held it aloft for others to mimic the ones they held. Lighting it with a match, he spoke as he turned his decrepit body towards Tsunade's, "Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto."

Tsunade's hands trembled, her voice croaking as she murmured the same names, even more so when Jiraiya's was called out. One after one, candles were lit, lighting the faces of the ones receiving the will of fire through candlelight. Eventually, the string of flames made its way towards Itachi and he, in turn, sought out his little brother. Finding him, he noticed that his itotou was not alone, and with her.

The taller Uchiha made his way over to him, candle in hand.

"Sasuke."

"Nii-san."

Turning his neck, he greeted her.

"Hinata."

The young lady nodded, her serene smile light and happy. Dark strands of blue hair crossed her face, long and wispy, but it didn't seem to bother her. She didn't even blink.

Itachi took in Sasuke's attire. Black and red silk covered him from head to toe. An old weapon, the family's ceremonial sword attached to his hip in a weathered sheath seemed out of place considering his formal wear.

Itachi shared his candle with Sasuke, his dark eyes looking far away. Hinata shared his sight, appearing distant to the funeral procession. Sasuke's candle lit, he offered to light Hinata's.

She turned to him, taking him in as if seeing him for the first time. "You look very handsome, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turned to her, moving that long lock of hair that wouldn't leave her lashes, tucking it behind her ear. "I wish he could have been here to see how beautiful you've become."

"Me too, Sasuke-kun."

They lit their candles, Hinata's peaceful eyes worrying, her hands trembling. Sasuke took them into his, "Everything's going to be fine, Hinata. I promise."

"I believe you, Sasuke-kun."

"Are you ready?" Sasuke tilted his head away from the group, away into the dark streets of Konoha. "Everything is prepared."

"Hai," Hinata hooked her arm into Sasuke's, leaning against him bodily.

"Where are you two going?" Itachi asked, following the direction of their steps.

"Where else?" Hinata hummed humorlessly. "We have a date."

Candles were still lit amongst friends, family, and peers. Among those watching them leave, Hurano Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Haku, and one more person.

xxx

""This is a lovely night, Sasuke-kun. Thank you for joining me." Hinata pulled his arm tighter to her, seeking comfort. "Do you think he'll understand?"

"If it's Naruto, I think he would have wanted you to be happy." Sasuke answered her, quiet and sincere.

"I think so, too." Hinata's smile was thin, forced.

Their steps took them out of the funeral lights and out of the view of those attending. A voice called out to them, making them turn around.

"Otou-sama?" Hinata's small voice whispered, recognizing her father. Hiashi approached her, steel grey eyes inquisitive and curious.

"We need to talk, Hinata."

"About what?" She inquired, shaking her head in confusion. "You have not talked to me since that day five years ago."

"No, I haven't," Hiashi conceeded, "However, things have changed. There are events that are happening and I want you to be a part of them again."

"What would you like to talk to me about?"

"Family." Hiashi's motioned with his chin towards Sasuke. "Bring him along. It concerns him."

Hinata and Sasuke shared a look, silent thoughts spoken with simple motions.

"Sure," Hinata smiled, warmly. "We'll see you afterwards."

Nodding, Hiashi turned on his heel back to the funeral procession. "Hinata."

"Hai, Otou-sama?"

"It's good to see you again."

xxx

**In another dimension...**

The air felt different. Not hot, not cold, not sour or fresh, just heavy. When he opened his eyes, he saw stars. Lots and lots of stars. He felt lifted, above everything, anything, everywhere yet no where. There was no world, just space. He wanted to move, but he was already moving, floating, gliding in a plane of nothingness and everything.

"I'm dead."

"No, Uzumaki Naruto," A powerful voice, deep yet benevolent as time and peace could be. "You are quite alive."

Trying to look around him, below him, behind him...

A tap on his head got his attention.

...above him.

Upside down and staring at him through black eyes, a man-like creature with horns, three eyes, and a double sided scepter stared back at him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki." The elderly man, missing eyebrows yet had eyes of growing black ringlets with grey irises. "I was once known as The Sage of Six Paths. Welcome to my world, Uzumaki Naruto. I have heard of you speaking of peace so I decided to save you."


	4. Ch 4 The Pot and the Kettle

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 4 The Pot and the Kettle  
**

"Uhhh...come again?" Naruto blinked in confusion. Staring into the miasma of stars, galaxies, and cosmos without really understanding what he saw but accepting the gravity that it was, simply, amazing.

Ōtsutsuki exhaled loudly. "I think your actions speak better for you than your voiced opinion." Floating right side up, he pointed off near a swirling cluster of stars. "Your home is there, just a little to the left."

"Wow, heh," Naruto squinted. "Which one of those dots is Konoha again?"

"I've been to worlds unseen, battled creatures that resembled small gods and been seen as the founder of some of the greatest sources of knowledge and power ever seen, yet, with a few words you've already wounded me."

"You...what?"

"You're giving me a headache." The Sage rubbed his head. Raising his crescent moon scepter towards the stars till they swirled away in a dizzying array of tornado like cyclone.

"My head!" Naruto covered his eyes and fell to his back in mid space.

"Yes, the feeling is mutual." Ōtsutsuki stopped the scene before him, fading everything away till they arrived back on earth, trees and air. "I think this is more to your liking."

Uncovering his eyes, Naruto did find himself back home on familiar territory, sort of. "Where are we?"

"Can't you tell?" Ōtsutsuki paced along the tree tops, balancing on a tree branch no thicker than a pencil. "You're home. By the way, you might want to sit still. You're still suffering from vertigo."

"Waah!" Naruto gripped the trunk of the tree with all of his might. "You could have warned me that we were this high!"

"You've battled some of the greatest ninja of your time and you can't sense dangers without using your eyes? I'm losing my touch." Ōtsutsuki glided over to Naruto's side, sharing the site. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Now that he kind of got an idea of where in Konoha he was at, he could see the village a good bit away. They were on the outskirts of the Forest of Death, way up on the top of the tree canopy. The sway of the trees, the setting sun, the transition of hues from light to cool night. The landscape and skyline was magnificent. It was hard to miss the irreparable damage he did and where the old training compound used to be. A new one had been built, he could see. "Hey, they rebuilt it."

"Not exactly. All of the structures that were hand made were replaced by those that could be fixed by jutsu. As far as I can tell, that is how they constructed it. Seems it was too hard to do it the old way and it is easier to repair, should someone get the intention of going all out as you had."

Sheepishly, Naruto looked away, taking in other sights. "I don't regret it."

Ōtsutsuki glanced at him, curious. "None of it?"

Frustration tightened Naruto's shoulders, "Neji had to pay for what he did to my Hinata-chan. Anyone would want to make sure justice was dealt for hurting the person that they love."

"That is the natural law of things." Ōtsutsuki agreed, tilting Naruto's head towards the old training ground facility. "So by that line of thinking Pein was right. You are all doomed to live hating each other and the circle of death and destruction will forever cycle over itself. The best way to create peace is to simply reduce your numbers and be kept alive through sheer domination."

"That can't be the only way to do things," Naruto sat himself on the precarious bough.

"True," Ōtsutsuki agreed, sitting cross legged on a branch opposite of Naruto. "Tell me, did you kill this Neji?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because he wasn't fighting back. It was too...easy."

"So you would have finished him in the throes of battle?"

"Yes, no...I don't know. I just know I was angry and he just couldn't fight back."

"Sounds like you wanted true revenge. You wanted him to suffer and see him endure it."

"I don't know! I was just angry and I wanted to kill him."

"But you didn't." Ōtsutsuki observed Naruto's frustration. "You're a man now, Uzumaki Naruto. The mark of your people on your head shows you represent something in their eyes and those of your allies and enemies. I am here because you wield power that no mortal should, yet you held back at the time when your enemy was at their most vulnerable. A foolish act, but an honorable one."

"Thanks?"

"I couldn't let you die," Ōtsutsuki lifted both hands, swaying them like a scale. "You have power yet there is something that lingers just outside of your reasoning, Naruto. Most of us learn about it sooner than others, but you've on the scales of logic, just tipping enough in the direction I admire to bring you back from certain death.'

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Intent." Ōtsutsuki raised one finger, hoping that Naruto would listen to that point with his full attention. "What is your intent? What is the intent of your enemies? What is the intent of your peers? Intent can make a friend an enemy, an enemy a friend, a lover a life long companion or a skilled spy or assassin. Some say it is purpose, I simply believe it is intent. Do you understand?"

"Oh, that's easy. I got it." Naruto waved away the sage's lecture dismissively.

"Do you now?"

"Of course."

"Then let's go through some scenarios, shall we?"

"Whenever you're ready."

Ōtsutsuki lifted his hand, palm up. A kettle of tea appeared, hot and steaming. In his other hand, a cup appeared. Pouring one from the other, he offered it to Naruto. Taking it, he inhaled the fragrant tea, sighing with pleasure. Taking a sip, he enjoyed it with a humming approval.

"What do you think? It's a recipe that has been in the shinobi books for centuries."

"Excellent, I love it."

"Now, if I may," Making the kettle disappear, he produced a small cooking pot simmering with a hearty stew. A ladle appeared, stirring the chunky contents inside. "Would you like some bread with that?"

"Yes, please."

Naruto's enjoyed his meal, chowing down with gusto. After he was done, a contented belch escaped his lips.

"How was it?"

"Wonderful, Oji-san."

"Good, good, I'm glad." Ōtsutsuki made his utensils disappear in a puff of smoke. "They're both laced with poison."

Naruto's eyes popped open. Gawking at Ōtsutsuki, he couldn't speak a word but look on in horror.

"But...but..."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll die in about a month for tea and about a day for the stew. The tea I gave you infects the good bacteria of your intestines, turning them into flesh eating parasites. The details get gruesome, but you will soon discover a level of pain and anguish that will turn Konoha's medical staff on their ears. Now, the stew has a special herb that puts you into a gentle coma. You die a beautiful death, gentle; and suffer nothing more than drowsiness."

"Where's the antidote?" Naruto began flapping his hands over his tongue, eventually spitting and dry heaving. "Why would you save me only to kill me?"

"Oh, so you're thinking now? An improvement, I must say."

"Of course I'm thinking! I'm thinking you just killed me!"

"I would say making you think is taxing to a higher degree, but it does prove a point I neglected to inherit when I first saw you in action. You only think when you are kinetic versus stationary. An interesting process, but-"

"Why are you so calm!" Naruto whined, ready to leap down from his great height. "Where is Ero-sennin, anyways? I'm telling!"

"Ah, another point that your mental faculties function above their normal perspective when induced with some kind of emotional trigger. Your sensei is seeking council at Mount Myōboku. As we speak, he is being told to wait till I send for him. Clever creatures, these toads. Although, I can only wonder how they have succeeded in entrusting you with their precious sage technique while being so intellectually oblique."

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"And my hypothesis proves itself a fact. Very well," Ōtsutsuki opens both hands, palms up. In a puff of smoke, both the tea kettle and pot of stew appear. Naruto glares at them suspiciously.

"Now, allow me to tell a story of how the pot and the kettle..."

**One Hour Later...**

"I don't think we're making the progress I had anticipated." The sage sighed, seeing a mentally exhausted Naruto laid out on the bough in front of him.

"But, if the pot is calling the kettle poison, isn't it poison itself? Why would it do that?" He flopped his arms to the side. "Wait, is the poison acting up already? I can't feel my arm!" He gripped his arm to his side...only, it was not his arm. "Oh, yeah, I took my jacket off." He waved the empty sleeve in front of his face sheepishly.

The Sage grunted, shaking his head at a loss. "You have defeated me, Naruto. Only a few can ever make that claim, but even fewer can say so without every having to throw a punch. You really are remarkable."

"Yeah, I'm great."

"Remarkably stupid."

"Hey! I'm not stupid! I just learn through my fists and through my experiences! I just can't focus on reading and lectures without doing anything, okay?"

"Did anyone ever call you stupid?"

"Only everyone in class, especially Sakura-chan. She always made a point to call me that."

"Was she smart?"

"Smartest girl in our class, but-"

"Then you should probably listen to her, or at least take advice from her when it comes to using your brain. Too much of your thoughts come from your heart. While that is good to feel your way through life, it isn't the most efficient. What goals do you wish to attain with your life?"

Naruto sat straight backed and slapped his hand over his heart. "I want to be the greatest Hokage ever, marry my precious Hinata-chan, create peace through out all the shinobi lands, and make a life of friendship and family for Hinata and myself!"

"Those are very noble ambitions, Naruto. Now, will you be able to do it without a good portion of your power?" Ōtsutsuki spread his fingers wide, aiming them at Naruto's belly.

"Uhm...what are you doing?"

"Taking us to Mount Myōboku. I've decided that there is only so much power someone like you, and those who have enslaved my children bijuu into the vessel of man, corrupting them into nothing more than destructive weapons. They were meant to be creatures of wisdom and power, to teach and uplift you all into stages of evolution where man and beast could live in harmony. No matter, Uzumaki Naruto, I will remove this burden from you and the rest of shinobi kind."

Naruto's hand instinctively went to his belly. "But...he's my friend."

The sage's fingers curled, his tricloptic eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Oh? Well, in that case, I will grant you a single boon and those like you who have successfully kept my bijuu in such higher standings. Should you wish to communicate with him, you will if he wishes it so. Until then, none of the shinobi nations will have this power again. All of you and other Jinchuuriki alike will survive the extraction. Your recovery will be long, in accordance to your time. About six months, give or take a year."

Naruto's eyes went back to the village just out of his reach. "Can I go home? Please? I want to see my Hinata-chan."

The Sage turned his stern visage towards Naruto's home, then back to him. "Now is not the time for that, Naruto. Trust me, if your Hinata has waited for you this long, she can wait a little longer. Besides, what is more important, the disarming of the shinobi nation as a whole to ensure peace or your need to catch up with those who have promised to wait for your return?"

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto chuckled, but caught a stray thought. "Hey, wait a minute! I'm still poisoned. I'll be dead before I get there."

"No, you're not, Naruto. It was just a prop to make you focus."

The world around them swirled, churning into a blinding light of nothingness. As Naruto started to look uncomfortably green, he blurted, "When did I tell you Hinata-chan promised to wait for-"

Swallowing them in a vortex of light and chakra, they were gone.

xxx


	5. Ch 5 Announcement

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 5 Announcement  
**

The funeral fires and candle lit vigils were still burning when Sasuke and Hinata reached the top of the Hokage mountain. Hinata's hair fluttered in the wind around her shoulders, around her neck and lips. A strong pull of wind tugged at the hem of her white robes, inching her closer to the cliff's edge. Sasuke's eyes shifted to her feet when it would seem she had lost her balance and might fly over the edge, but she regained it with a dancer's grace, extending a slit on the side of her long robe exposing beautiful silky white thighs and calves. Pretty lace sandals peeked from under the pristine fabric.

Sasuke inspected the lush grass and healthy growth of trees around them, here and there a lit lantern hung from a branch revealinging the small clearing in a warm candle lit glow. A thick blanket covered the ground where Sasuke stood, his eyes never left her.

"What do you think your father wants to talk about?" Sasuke asked, his words breaking her out of her reverie.

A dark line pinched her delicate brows. "I don't want to talk about him."

Sasuke turned towards the direction of the fading lights of the vigil so far away. People were leaving.

"I promised him I would be the best wife I could be when he came back, Sasuke-kun. It was right here," She pointed to the spot where she stood. "that day, I couldn't see it but I remembered as much about it as I could. When my left eye was healed enough and I could walk, I came here searching for the exact spot, knowing that I would not even wait for him to ask me, but I would ask him to be my husband if he still wished it."

Sasuke stood motionless, his dark hair flicking about with the slight wind.

"Now, it's time for me to move on. You've been so good to me this last year, Sasuke-kun. Thank you." Turning her head, pale lavender eyes that were once scarred now expressed a darker hue of the purplish pastel coloring. Slender fingers tugged at the ornate belt at her waist, pulling at the tie ends till the knot came undone.

Tugging at the hem of one sleeve, then the other, the robe peeled from her shoulders, revealing moonlit kissed skin from head to toe. Folding it with care, she place it on the edge of the blanket with cultured practice. Facing him, nervous and, yet, determined, she spoke with just the hint of a quiver. "I want to do this, but...I just hope he'll forgive me."

Sasuke cleared the distance between them, looking down at her bare form in all it's glory. "He told me to take care of you, Hinata."

Hinata nodded, swallowing hard. "He was right." She touched the tip of her fingers against his, the one holding the hilt of his family sword. "I really am in good hands with you." Her other hand fixed his collar, gripping his shirt at the front. "I can see why Sakura has loved you as long as she had."

"I don't want to talk about her right now."

Hinata nodded, turning to walk into the center of the blanket, looking at the woods around her, the last fading reds of the sky turn dark, and the bright full moon hovering among the stars, she faced him, one hand reaching to him to join her. "I'm ready."

Unbuttoning his shirt from the collar down to his waist, he gave it to her and she folded it. "Get on your knees, Hinata."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun."

xxx

**Two Hours Later, inside the Hyuuga Compound**

Hyuuga Hiashi was surprised to see Hinata accept his invitation and bring Sasuke with her. As they departed the residual well wishers of the funeral service, he thought the idea of them spending their evening date at the Hokage mountain amusingly romantic, if in a very commoner sort of way. What the two were doing was currently none of his concern, especially since it was all based upon assumption. He noted a few discernible details that aided his conclusions. That was one of the reasons why they were here though, to clear a few things up.

xxx

Dinner was politely uncomfortable with polite comments made here and there. The servants came and went, clearing bowls and plates, then returned to their place far away enough to not be seen but react with just a simple gesture. Hinata's eyes didn't leave her exquisite dish of salmon rolled with rice, herbs, and flavored with a sake green onion sauce that could only be found by some of the best chef's in the local district. Sasuke ate his food with dismissive silence, his eyes taking in the quiet stoicism of the Hyuuga lord seated at the head of the table next to his youngest daughter, Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Are you and Sasuke dating, Nee-san?" Hanabi inquired, her light lilac Hyuuga eyes keenly watching her sister eat her food, without tasting or even enjoying it.

Hinata poised a bit of rolled salmon tied with a long julienne cut red pepper. Inserting it into her mouth, she bit down on the chopstick, dragging the smooth wooden utensil from her teeth. Rolling her jaw a few times to chew deliberately slow, she lowered her sticks to her dish and swallowed, hard.

"Is that why I have been invited here?" Hinata directed her question to her father who watched everything with detached interest.

"Your manners need improvement, Nee-san," Hanabi quipped, shaking her head till the long lock of hair in the middle of her head shook over her right eye. "As Hyuuga, you should remember that we are taught to answer a question, not give another question in it's place. That is something a commoner would-"

"Why are we here, Hyuuga?" Sasuke pointed interrupted Hanabi, glaring at her with cool hostility. "And I dare for you to call me a commoner."

Several Cadet Branch members stood up, their postures a very clear warning.

"Yes, it is part of the reason why we," Hiashi gestured towards his youngest daughter with a flick of his eyes, then returned them to Hinata and Sasuke. "have invited you. There are a lot of changes happening, especially in the last few months since the loss of someone that was very dear to you, Hinata. Even though you were separated from the family, you never strayed from _that boy's_ room-"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata corrected quietly but firmly. The surrounding servants turned their necks towards Hiashi, waiting to see if some corrective measure was going to be enacted. He shook his head, dismissing their response. "His name was Uzumaki Naruto, Otou-sama."

"Uzumaki-san, yes," Hiashi exchanged glances with Hanabi, quietly communicating some hidden message. Hanabi nodded, gesturing with a flick of her hand towards one of the Cadets members waiting by the wall. Handing her a manilla envelop, she opened it and scanned a few pages, turning them over till she was finished with one page and then another.

Sasuke and Hinata glanced at the other, uncertainty and wariness etched on their faces.

"I've seen that robe before, haven't I, Hinata?" Hiashi studied Hinata's pure white garment that draped her shoulders and flowed down to her ankles.

Hinata nodded, smoothing the sleeves at her elbows and at her front. "Hai, Otou-sama. This was mother's."

Hiashi's pale eyes gazed at the magnificent fabric, turning his head here and there. "The first time I saw it was the night before our wedding. I do not think I have words to express how beautiful she looked in it. I have to say it took me back to not only see it again, but to see you so happy at Uzumaki Naruto-san's funeral. It does raise questions as to why you would don it during such a solemn procession. It's almost as if you were trying to say something."

Hinata's dark lavender eyes closed, her thoughts unreadable through her calm exterior, yet her hands gripped her chopsticks tightly.

"Why do you care now?" Sasuke asked, calming her hand with his own.

"You seem to do a lot of talking for her, Sasuke." Hiashi redirected his focus to Uchiha heir. "One would also ask why you would bring your family's sword to Uzumaki's funeral. Fugaku was very strict about letting it outside of his personal study."

"My father did things his way, I'll do them mine. Naruto wasn't the only one being honored at the funeral. Kakashi, my sensei and Jiraiya were very well known and honorable shinobi deserving of my highest respect. They served with my brother, so I can do no more than honor them, even if I didn't agree with many of their ways."

"Interesting," Hiashi leaned forward just a bit, sharing another glance with Hanabi. She flipped another paged in the folder, tapping it at a certain spot and handing it to her father. He nodded in agreement when he read the line she was had presented him. "And what do you believe was wrong with their ways, Sasuke?"

"Kakashi believed in team work above the mission, but he also believed everyone should be saved, even at the cost of the mission." Sasuke bit off. Hinata called out his name, in a mix of warning and anger. Sasuke continued to speak over her, "Nothing is more important than the mission. Even if mission is about revenge, peace, murder, conquest or survival, sacrifice of all kinds must be made, lives even lost. We don't take this burden upon ourselves or others eagerly, but accepted that we if we must, we will to ensure success is in our hands than that of our enemies."

"Indeed," Hiashi accepted, then encouraged him to continue.

"I didn't know Jiraiya-sama personally, but it was well known that the man was a complete degenerate. A womanizer, drunkard, and a buffoon. While his skill of our shinobi arts were earned through an incredible work ethic, his reputation as a man of grace, poise, decorum, and presence was lacking. No one of pure nobility should ever act so crass or belligerent. I can understand Naruto acting that way because he had no guidance, but a man of his standing should have some control over his compulsions."

Hinata squirmed uncomfortably at the mention of Naruto, shaking her head disagreeably. "Naruto-kun didn't have our family's guidance, but I believe he was still a man of diligence and love." Hinata's reserved demeanor broke, visibly crumbling. "Now that he's gone...now...that he's...gone..."

Sasuke gripped her shoulder when the words would not come out.

Hanabi stood, striding over to her elder sister's side, and rubbed her shoulder. Hinata flinched, unused to her imotou's somewhat affectionate touch. Distrust and suspicion stiffening her posture. "Hanabi-chan?"

"It hurts to see the one you care for go. It takes a strong will and even stronger grace to let one of our own fall from the standings of what is right, Onee-san. Just as your Naruto is gone from this world, you have found a place you can grow and pick up where your heart can flourish again, with someone that feels as we do."

"I have?" Hinata asked, her eyes taking in the stray glances of her father and sister. Even Sasuke didn't seem ready to accept their somewhat lukewarm turn of sympathy.

"Onee-san, did you think it was easy to see you suffer as you had all of those years when you lost to me at the family training grounds? We coddled you too much. We tried to strengthen you from a world that didn't put family above the needs of the village. After you lost sight of what was important at the Academy and fell in love with..._him_, it was our duty to protect the Hyuuga with your dismissal."

"So, you did me a favor?"

"We spoke of you often, Hinata," Hiashi gestured towards everyone present, even the Cadet members standing by. They also nodded in silent agreement. "Here is one thing that came up more often than not. It is, well, a sort of hope we had, but seeing as how you were so entangled with Uzumaki, we had our doubts. Now, seeing as Sasuke has such a record of protecting you, even saving your life once and you taking his needs and health into your own hands, it would be irresponsible to have the family not try and encourage your courtship in a more formal manner."

"Protect me? Courtship? When?" Hinata shared a look with Sasuke, only to remember before he could answer.

"Wave mission." Sasuke answered for her.

Hiashi pushed the open manilla folder, a report in the middle showing date, time, and actions from their Jounin sensei at the time. "With Naruto captured, Sasuke saved you when you were about to get mauled by those savages. While Sasuke was riddled with sebon needles, you healed him with your balm. When Neji attacked you during the Chuunin exam, my daughter, Sasuke assisted Naruto in taking steps that made him a traitor but showed a loyalty to Naruto as well as you. Each of those things, in their own way, are commendable and, as we said before, something the family had hopes in encouraging."

"These aren't allowed outside the department of records, Lord Hiashi." Sasuke tapped the paper with his finger.

"You said so yourself, Sasuke, that when the mission is at hand some sacrifice is needed to complete it. At times, sacrifice and risk are cupped in the same hand. With that said, the question is this: Are you one to take risks for the betterment of what you believe or will you be safely tucked away to live a meaningless life without conquest or historic feat that keeps you on the same level as a Genin in the history books?"

"Not everything in the history books speak of shinobi doing valiant things, Otou-sama." Hinata spoke from Sasuke's side.

"That is a matter of who pens the books, Onee-san," Hanabi interjected, tilting her hand towards the kettle of tea, offering a refill. A member wearing their hair down around their face kept their head obediently low, covering their face in the shadow of their dark tresses, picked up the tea kettle and moved to refill both Sasuke's and Hinata's cup. "To some, there are those that may be considered traitors to a village and to others revolutionaries. It's all a matter of being on the side of those who succeed in their goals."

"What do you think of your brother and your family's attempt at a coup, Sasuke?" Hiashi asked, swirling the contents of his tea in his cup. "Do you think they were doing what was best for the village considering the the shinobi war, or do you think they were traitors?"

The cadet member poured the tea into Sasuke's cup, and then circled behind Hinata's to fill hers.

"I think they were family killed by my brother. I don't know what to think considering I wasn't aware of the mood of the village or my family. They kept their political influences from me, to protect me. Even my brother, given the order that he had, protected me. I think loyalty with strangers is a curious thing compared to loyalty with family, that has known me and protected me since birth."

"I see." Hiashi turned to Hinata. "And your feelings?"

"I honestly don't know what to think, Otou-sama, other than I've had to work as hard as I could to prove myself to you and Neji-nii san for as long as I can remember." Hinata held her hand to her heart, closing her large, near violet eyes. "I just know I've always felt that I've been seen as a failure to you and my family, no matter how hard I tried. The only person who has ever noticed me was my Naruto-kun. Sasuke," She took his hand into his, smiling weakly, "now, is here for me."

"For how long?" Hanabi asked, tilting her head inquisitively.

"As long as she needs me." Sasuke answered, staring the young Hyuuga down with his dark eyes.

"It seems that both of you are going about your lives without family or a goal. The timing couldn't be better." Hiashi tapped the table with his finger. "Then we, as Hyuuga, would like Hinata back in our fold, and I think Sasuke would do as a perfect suitor for you."

"I hope you'll understand if we are a bit suspicious of your invitation," Sasuke rebutted hotly. "And why should we do that? What Hinata and I do together doesn't need your blessing..."

"Wrong," Hiashi interrupted sharply. "As head of the Hyuuga, she is still my responsibility."

"Otou-sama, you dismissed me. I remember it like it was yesterday, back in the hospital bed-"

"We took actions that were necessary, Hinata, because, as a Hyuuga, you had lost that what makes you different from any other citizen of Konoha. The Byakugan and your ability to give birth to a blessed Hyuuga, puts you above all and any able bodied woman in our shinobi ranks. Now, due to some developments in our favor, there is a chance those errors in your health can be remedied. Since they can be remedied, we can't take the chance of you not being under our care."

Hinata held her father's appraising stare with one of her own. "I will have to think about it."

"You would turn down what anyone in this village would gladly sacrifice their own pathetic eyes for, Onee-san?" Hanabi asked, incredulously.

"She said she'll think about it," Sasuke intervened, taking her hand and standing, suggesting it was time to go.

"And what do you think about this, Sasuke? What is your answer to this suggested courtship? Surely there aren't any real genetic potential worthy of the last Uchiha heir within the walls of Konoha."

"You would be surprised, Hiashi-sama." Sasuke turned took Hinata. "I don't think there is anything to be gained here."

Hiashi leaned forward from his side of the table. "Pity, Sasuke. To think you could have gained some of the knowledge of the Uchiha's Sharingan that you'll never be able to access without our personal guidance. I know of secrets to your precious doujutsu that only I can give you."

Sasuke's dark eyes blinked, his back and head held tight. Turning his head, slowly and menacingly, he barely breathed his words. "That's absurd. My Nii-san knows everything there is-"

"Only those that were granted to him by his fath-correction, your father." Hiashi said.

"You...dare steal my family's secrets?" Sasuke's voice tightened, his free hand knuckled into a fist.

Hanabi stood up, matching Sasuke's cool tone. "Steal them? You silly Uchiha, they were handed to us. Ne, Orochimaru?"

"Of course, Hanabi-sama."

Sasuke pulled Hinata behind him, placing himself between her and the the sickly pale creature that was Orochimaru, who just so happened to be the tea pourer they had not noticed before.

"Please, don't mind me. I'm here to serve." Orochimaru gestured to the bowl next to their cups. "Sugar?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Sasuke demanded, his sharingan alive in his now crimson eyes.

"It's as Hanabi-sama said, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru's thin smile seem to gloss over his craggy voice. "The Uchiha has been in league with the Hyuuga for years before their annihilation by your brother's hand. However, why they were not assaulted that evening is still a mystery to me."

"I could tell my brother about this," Sasuke warned. "We both know Konoha is looking for you."

"You could," Hiashi agreed. "but what would come of it? Orochimaru is a guest. He isn't in trouble with Konoha and has not done anything to warrant their attention other than incite their suspicions. If anything, his presence here is to our benefit. What say you, Orochimaru?"

Putting the kettle down on the table, Orochimaru's yellow eyes zeroed in on Sasuke. "Yes, I've seen the light, as Hiashi has suggested. A rather interesting prospect considering how much I'm mistrusted among other shinobi of this quaint village."

"Hinata," Sasuke pulled at Hinata's hand, his head gesturing towards the front door to the Hyuuga Compound.

Hinata gripped his hand in hers, calming him with a look. "I think we should stay longer, Sasuke-kun. I haven't been with my family in a long time and would like to hear more."

Sasuke complied with a nod, keeping his dark eyes on the lingering pale skinned snake sannin.

"I'm proud of you, my daughter," Hiashi gestured for everyone to return to their seats. "Now, before we begin, there are some questions that need to be answered."

"Hai, Otou-sama," Hinata politely nodded, eagerly ready to do so.

"About you and Sasuke-kun..."

xxx

**The Next Morning in the Hokage's Office**

"Hokage-sama, you have a visitor." The Chuunin assistant called from her doorway.

"Enter." Tsunade cracked a yawn, mumbling something unpleasant when she saw who her visitor was. "Hiashi-kun, what is the honor of your presence?"

"Just filing some paperwork." He pushed a large envelope towards her, offer her to open it.

"Mission requests?"

"Not this time, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade fingered through the firs few pages, then looked over the documents through her long lashes at him. "You're kidding me."

"No, quite the contrary." Hiashi brushed a bit of dust from the front of her desk. "Just making sure everything is properly arranged so no one will think this is being rushed for improper reasons."

"Improper reasons, indeed." Tsunade plopped the envelope on her desk. "Thank you, Hiashi. Is there anything else?"

"No, not at all." He tipped his head in a slight bow. "Have a good day."

"Sure," Tsunade watched him leave, white robes flowing about him as most Hyuuga did. Rubbing her gold-brown eyes, she rotated the document so it would be right side up and facing her. "Well, well, now. Isn't this just perfect." She mumbled.

In bold letters along the middle-top of the page read a very distinct line she couldn't take her gaze away from:

**_Announcement of engagement between Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata._**

xxx

**AN: I find the reviews that say I need to kill myself amusing. Really? Over literature? And then they do so as anonymous reviewers? Cowards. Those of you who don't like where this is at the moment, I'll only say thank you for reading as far as you have and I will understand if you don't want to read any further. However, with that said, please come back to the story at a later time.**

**Respectfully,**

**Your Mistress.**


	6. Ch 6 Coming Home

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 6 Coming Home  
**

**6 Months later...**

Eyes closed, Naruto stood alone on top of a tree with Konoha just one mile ahead of him, arms wide while he took in a long breath in, then out. In, then out. Pinching his eyes, he tried again. Deep, slow, focused and strained, he tried and tried...nothing.

"He's really gone," Naruto's hand flattened against his stomach, feeling lonely and deprived of the creature that had been as much a part of him as his own consciousness. He used to be able to smell everything around him and make distinctions between turf, animal, human, friend or foe. Now, his smell seemed so stunted, as if he had just lost a whole hand or saw only half the colors he was capable of. He felt weaker, all around.

"Fūton: Rasenshuriken," He opened his palm and the swirling white four pointed star hummed with little effort. He tried to remember a time when this had challenged him to no end and the miracle it seemed when he had successfully done so those many years ago, but now it was as just a matter of muscle memory infused with chakra. No, he wasn't that much weaker or weak by any means.

"You alright, kid?" Jiraiya pulled up next to him, adjusting his large scroll on his back.

Dispelling the spinning ball of chakra, he stared long and hard at the home that had been in the back of his mind so many years.

And the person he couldn't wait to come home to.

"I'm scared, excited, nervous, and...well, hopeful?"

They both jumped down from the tree, landing just a stone throw away from the main path to home.

Jiraiya's large bear like hand rested on Naruto's muscled shoulder. "Kid, I'm not going to lie to you. We've been gone so long, it is fair to say she may not have waited for you. Who knows what happened after we were displaced by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki? We didn't exactly leave any proof of our existence. Right now, the biggest thing going on is who is going to lose the next bijuu. According to him, you were the first and the others will soon follow. I'm sure there will be lots of pointing fingers at other villagers that will cause who knows how much alarm to the other great villages. Let's just be glad that we did our duty, okay?"

"Yeah," Naruto rubbed at his smooth face, the six whisker marks gone. "But, I can hope, right?"

Jiraiya sighed, giving Naruto's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "Hope is a false delusion, a genjutsu that let's you believe everything will be okay when, in reality the worse is just beyond what you don't see. By all means, have hope if it pushes you to work harder and give that extra bit of effort, but don't be shocked when reality sets in and the beauty of your hope turns out to be the exact opposite. Just...take things a step at a time, especially when it comes to going home. Focus on the things you know will happen for you, so everything afterwards is a bonus. Okay?"

"Right," Naruto punched his fist into his other palm. "Ahhh...like what?"

"Oh, that's a bit of a surprise." Jiraiya grinned, giving Naruto a heavy handed slap on the back that nearly took him off his feet. "I'm sure we can see about getting you promoted to Chuunin..."

"Chuunin, really?"

"I mean, I do have some pull with the Hokage, after all."

"Chuunin? Do you really think I'm just Chuunin level after killing majority of the Akatsuki, learning the Sage Art, defeating most of the Six Paths of Pein-"

"We'll chalk it up to battle experience. I'm sure we can get you a head position to help other Gennins with painting fences..."

"Whoa, wait a minute!"

"Pulling weeds..."

"What? Are you kidding me!"

"Of course, there is a never ending need to pick up garbage out of the rivers." Jiraiya stretched his arms and started to make his way towards Konoha. "Ah, good business for the village is just a small part we, as shinobi, need to keep our economy going."

Gloomily, Naruto bowed his head in defeat. "I should have been a cook at Ichiraku's. I'm sure he doesn't have to worry about getting acknowledgement for his accomplishments."

"Hey, kid." Jiraiya called out over his shoulder.

"Eh?"

"One more thing," Jiraiya scratched at his jaw, a knowing smirk growing on his face.

"What?"

"I am sure if you ask, we could even tell you a little bit about your parents."

Naruto's feet rooted him statue still in his tracks. The inconceivable reality that someone, anyone knew who his parents were hit him harder than any fist, kick or jutsu. "That's not funny, Jiraiya."

The frog sage winced. Naruto could see his sensei was already regretting opening his mouth. Never in their nearly decade travels has Naruto ever addressed him as Jiraiya. Old, stingy, perverted, drunk-ass, baka...anything and everything respectfully, disrespectfully, teasing and out right rage, but the way Jiraiya heard his name out of Naruto's mouth right then and there confirmed, yet again, that he had made a poor choice of keeping such a delicate bit of information from his student. Naruto needed to know more.

"Naruto, listen, I know this may come as a shock, but we-"

"Whose we?"

Jiraiya paused, looking unsure about the hard look Naruto was giving him at the moment. When he didn't answer right away, Naruto repeated himself.

"Whose we, sensei?"

"Everyone, Naruto. Just, everyone."

Naruto looked back at Konoha with a different feeling in his heart. He had wanted to come home so bad, tell everyone what had happened to him. Hoping to see everyone greet him with open arms, cheers, appreciation, and with a bit of respect that he had put so much on the line for their sake. This whole time, especially way back then, everyone knew who his parents were but they decided to keep that from him. What else were they all hiding from him? Did anyone of them really even care? Did everyone include-

"Did Hinata know, sensei?"

Jiraiya tapped his forehead, pointing towards his hiatite. "If she made it to Chuunin, Naruto, then yes, she knows."

"But...how? Why?"

"Because knowing the Kyuubi is a part of all Konoha curriculum once you get promoted. Knowing how to potentially stop you and use whatever resource we can to keep you in check should you get out of control, again." Jiraiya's scowl deterred Naruto's growing ire. "Now, do you want to know about your parents as we get to Konoha or do you want to sit here and pout?"

"This isn't funny, sensei. It really, really isn't funny." Naruto growled, his hands clenching angrily.

"You're right, it isn't." Jiraiya adjusted his scroll again, heading down the path without Naruto following behind. "You're a big boy now, Naruto and an experienced shinobi due great respect and honor but even now are you having a hard time seeing why you weren't told?"

Naruto tried to see around so blatant a deception. He hoped it wasn't because of something so cruel as punishing him for the crimes of the Kyuubi...well, more Uchiha Obito. He had settled that his parents had abandoned him long ago and that was that. Bringing them up after all this time, after all that has happened, and so unexpectedly was a shock beyond anything he could comprehend. Emotionally, he wanted to be outraged and demand some kind of scolding and lashing to anyone and everyone who knew, but he also realized he didn't know everything. He didn't know all the facts and what appeared to seem simple and straight forward on the surface may not be what was really going on behind the scenes.

Perhaps it would be a good idea to take a step back and try to figure out the 'why', to look underneath the underneath.

Exhaling a few times to calm himself, he felt good enough to smile, even if halfheartedly.

"Alright, sensei. Lets get home and you can tell me about it as we put in my application to become the next Hokage."

Jiraiya hooked his arm around Naruto's neck, giving him a tight squeeze. "Hokage? Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you? Maybe head Chuunin."

"Hokage."

"Okay, okay, low, low, loooooow level Jounin. You know, the kind that has to help the Gennin chase Tora."

Naruto grumbled again, folding his arms over his chest. Feeling the slight gift tucked away in one of his pockets, he smiled at the one constant he was sure Jiraiya was wrong about.

_I'm coming home, Hinata-chan._


	7. Ch 7 A Glimpse

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 7 A Glimpse  
**

There it was, Konoha, his home. He wanted to put one foot in front of the other and announce to the heavens who he was and who his parents were. Jiraiya was off to do research when he saw a new bath house had opened up. He said it wouldn't do for the first thing Tsunade saw was his little Jiraiya-sama (he pointed to his crotch) ready to put the old girl in a coma. Bounding away before Naruto could protest, he found a part of the trees welcoming and took a seat. He let some unwanted thoughts tickle his nerves, like why the hell hadn't anyone told him that he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and his mother Uzumaki Kushina? he hunched his head sulkily. Taking a stick, he scratched a few things in the dirt to try and distract himself from letting those emotions that he had tucked away from doing something stupid again. Thinking back on it...

"I could have been here this whole time, couldn't I?" Naruto mused, distracting himself from his scribblings to stare up at the cloudy blue sky with its fluffy clouds and chirping birds. The trees that surrounded Konoha were magnificent and enormous, alive with who knew what kind of ninjutsu secrets inside them. Infused so by the First and Second Hokage's, Jiraiya tried to tell him about some of the many protective wards, underground tunnels, and significant history and how his family were aligned to the Senju and Konoha. He told him a bit about how his father had caged the Kyuubi inside of him and that Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third, had even married an Uzumaki, at the time a native to the Land of Whirlpool.

"Many of the seals on the trees are thanks to the Uzumaki, Naruto." He had been lectured when he and Jiraiya first entered Konoha's outer perimeter, tapping to a thick tree truck and sparking off a little chakra to make it visible. "If it wasn't for them, who knows when we would have been defeated and the results therein. I know what you're probably thinking-"

"Why was I treated like such a bastard?" Naruto's shoulders had tightened, his handsome face hardening at the many memories of how the people looked at him. "I mean, my father, my family…my mom. They loved Konoha too, right?"

"Yeah, kid. They couldn't think of a better place for you than here. Trust me, there were many countries chomping at the bit to get your dad to switch sides."

"Did he know the people were going treat me like shit on their shoe?"

Jiraiya stared at Naruto, taking in his building anger as he had so many times. This conversation wasn't new and no matter how many times he tried to explain it to him, there was very little he knew Jiraiya would say to change what had been done.

"Is that why you left me to fend for myself? Because you were afraid of how the people were going to treat me and that they might turn on you as well?"

"Seriously, Naruto, do you believe I worry about how people think of me?" Jiraiya gave Naruto's head a soft chop, for many it would have felt like a ball peen hammer. "You see what I write and the glorious attention I get from the beautiful gender I can't stay away from. Think, dummy."

"Fine, I get it," Naruto fumed, rubbing his head. "Did, you know, her and dad love each other? Why didn't they marry?"

"Kid," Jiraiya had placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I could tell you how much your parents loved each other, over and over again, but you won't believe me as to why we did what we had to."

"We?" Naruto growled.

"Yes, now shut up and listen." Another chop. "I've been keeping a lot from you. We, as shinobi of this village, all have been. I think you need to find the answers yourself. If it helps, yes, your parents loved each other and you, but as to the why we did what we did, well…ask me again once you have had your time with your friends. I don't want you to change how you look at the village now or how you look at them with bitterness in your heart. You're a grown man, Naruto, when the time comes, remember why everything is and was done."

"For the good of the village," Naruto rubbed his nose, making a face. "Don't give me that crap. I get that I chose this profession and the consequences to it, but that doesn't mean-"

"Hey, look, a bath house! Time to do some research!" Jiraiya rubbed his hands and took off leaving Naruto alone with more questions and pricked emotions that didn't want to heal.

The stick broke in his hand at the thought. On the ground, he had been drawing a picture, a girl and a boy with a bunch of hearts together. He wanted to think that was how his parents felt about each other, about him. Was any of this worth it? After all he did, was he just going to go home and enjoy what left he had of his life at nineteen doing patrols, eating ramen, and getting yelled at by shop owners? He thought back to Hinata and wondered how she must be doing now. He thought back to her face, her eyes, her small hands and pretty hair those many years ago. He was sure those lavender tinted eyes were still large and shy, hopeful and so observant he was sure she could see his thoughts in everything he did. He was glad she got out of that wheelchair. Shaking his head, he wanted to think of her more than the girl she was then, like the one who stood bravely in front of a dozen attackers, nimble, quick, determined, scared yet brave.

"She really did have the prettiest hair." He chuckled to himself.

He wondered how she looked like now. Twisting his mouth curiously, he always went back to these thoughts when he wasn't training or trying to keep Jiraiya from getting in trouble. Was she taller now? Walking well? Did she still go back to her family or stay by herself? Did she still keep her hair short? Was she still a part of Team 8 and had they been keeping an eye on her? He was sure Kurenai was there for her, just as he had expected Haku to. Did Sakura and Sasuke help get her on her feet and moving around? He remembered she was training again, hopefully getting stronger. He was sure she was doing fine after all this time.

"I'm sure she's grown into a fine wom-" Naruto didn't realize it, but he was drawing a girl with what was left of the stick...and he had given the girl some huge boobs.

"N-n-no, no, no, I swear, I wasn't thinking of you like that, Hinata-chan!" He started to scribble the drawing away...but stopped. Peeking from his spot behind a trunk, he looked left, right, behind the trunk, and up in the branches. "Heehee..."

"Hinata sexy drawing no jutsu!" He started scribbling in the dirt, creating a feminine figure with outrageous proportions Tsunade could only fulfill. "Hinata, you're so beautiful." He sighed when the picture was done, then his ears perked, hearing some inner voice. "What? Right here, right now? On top of the Hokage Mountain? Well, if you insist. Okay, Hinata-chan. I promise, I'll be gentle. By the way, you're the only girl I've had these thoughts about, Hinata-chan, so...so..."

The image came to his mind, hard and strong, Hinata with lacy white undergarments, lush and womanly, shy and demure, timid yet loving with eyes that weren't afraid of him but were afraid of her want of him. _"Naruto-kun, please..."_

That's all she would have to say.

Snickering in pure delusion, he wiped at his mouth and seemed ready to jump at the picture he drew, "Itadakimasu, Hinata-chan!"

"Should I come back later?"

Naruto peered up, caught and shameless as to how he felt about his precious Hinata-chan. "Sensei, give me a break. I haven't touched a woman since Hinata, so you have to cut me some slack."

Jiraiya shook his head, grumbling. "And whose fault is that? I've taken you to enough brothels, strip clubs, and red light districts to discreetly relieve some stress, and I would have never told a soul. You know," Jiraiya flipped out his book and pen, "this would make for a good start to a novel. Hey, mind completing what you were going to do? I need some visual motivation-"

"Gah, I'm leaving!" Naruto stood up and stomped off in the direction of the village.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"What!"

"Don't forget your little stick," Jiraiya waved the remaining piece of Naruto's drawing instrument suggestively.

"You're a pervert!"

"You're too kind, so here's a little bit of wisdom from the master. You need to get one like mine!'" Jiraiya reached around his back and positioned his gargantuan scroll in a very obscene way at his crotch. "Then you can give her the old Jiraiya-sama once," He thrust his hips forward one time, "twice," thrust again,"then three times!" Afterwards, she'd be done for about a week. Well, that's if she was given the Jiraiya-sama special. If she's getting the Naruto-chan tickle, well, you'll probably hear, 'Don't worry, I was told it happens to all the boys their first time.'"

Naruto ran as far away from Jiraiya as fast as possible through Konoha gates with a few Chuunin guards in hot pursuit.

xxx

Jiraiya was still guffawing minutes after Naruto left him. Wiping his eyes, he caught his breath while dusting his pants with his hands. "I didn't even get a chance to tell the kid I'm leaving after I go talk to Tsunade. Ah, well, I'm sure he'll be fine. Now, to see if those lovelies have gotten any bigger, heh, heh, heh." He wiggled his fingers in front of him suggestively.

xxx

Naruto dashed between an alley way, ducked behind a garbage container and waited. Tapping his foot after about thirty seconds, he saw his flak vested Chuunin pursuers pace by, winded, and asking questions after stopping to near toppling.

"Sheesh, he's fast. Where do you think he went?" One asked his partner that had found a wall to lean heavily upon.

The female Chuunin gulped down a few breaths, trying to talk over her gasps. "Don't…know. Let's call in the sensory shinobi. The Inuzuka's should be able to…find him. Whew…I need a drink."

"Yeah," The other Chuunin wiped at his head. "There's a grocer nearby. We'll report it afterwards."

When they turned a corner, Naruto screwed his face, surprised. "That's it?" Pondering how someone could just break through the front gates of Konoha and give a half-hearted chase didn't have time to settle onto his thoughts when a commotion down the road tickle his curiosity.

"What is the meaning of this?" A firm and agitated male voice asked.

"You have to take a number wait in line," A store owner told a patron. Naruto casually sneaked around a bend, looking over and across some clothing racks to see a Hyuuga, by his robes, hair, and pupil less eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" The Hyuuga intoned haughtily, his temper rising.

"Of course I do," The cashier glanced at his ticket and glanced at the number displayed on the wall behind her. "You're number 184, and we're currently on 166. You'll have to take a seat and wait like the rest of our custom-"

"This is ridiculous. We Hyuuga have purchased more than enough of your goods to be given certain privileges-"

"You _used_ to buy more goods than regular patrons, however we all know that is no longer true, sir." The cashier correct and held the Hyuuga's gaze. "I don't know what is wrong with you people, thinking because you're in a clan you hold some kind of special entitlement over us regular working folk."

The Hyuuga stared hauntingly at the cashier. "Your shop as well as any other in this district wouldn't exist if it wasn't for the shinobi clans."

"Then we are grateful for your patronage. I'll give you 10% off on your purchase, but you'll still have to wait in line."

"Never mind." The Hyuuga gathered himself and turned away from the clerk. "I'll spend our money elsewhere."

"Go ahead," Naruto could hear the clerk dismiss the Hyuuga without a care, "it's not like your family has that much money to spend anyways."

Naruto watched the Hyuuga exit the shop, turn to look at the clerk, the ticket in his hand, then back at the clerk. He was almost positive the Hyuuga was going to go back into the store. He was actually relieved to see the Hyuuga crumple the ticket and dispose of it, walking away with his head held high. At least some things hadn't changed too much. "What the hell has been going on since I've been gone?" Naruto asked himself.

Taking another look around, he did notice a great many changes, none of which seemed too bad. The shopping strip had grown. Usually a simple road with wares being sold, the buildings, to many of the merchants, were at least two to three times the size of their neighbors. Many of the neighboring stores seemed to have been bought out and were used to expand the more successful stores. Before, most of the people roaming about were simple citizens with useful, work worn clothes and meager styling of creative uses to hair or makeup. Now, the men wore clothes as exotic and flamboyant as the women. Everywhere he turned people were milling about, shopping or going to some destination to be entertained. Smirking, he thought this was a good sign. Konoha making enough money for the locals to spend generously had to be a good thing, right?

The first thing to pop into his mind was Ichiraku's. He wondered if they still had the old recipe to a good miso soup with a few extra toppings. The old man wouldn't mind giving a bowl to his old, bestest (Jjiraiya told him that was incorrect use of the word, but whatever) customer that hasn't been about in about eight or nine years, right? Feeling his pants pocket were modestly filled with money, he took back his thoughts of a free meal. If anyone was deserving of his money, it was to someone that was always there for him when his spirits were low and his stomach empty. A little detour from looking for Hinata wouldn't be too bad, would it? Perhaps he could find her and invite her to dinner. It's past noon and a little late for lunch, and he was sure she would want to catch up, take their time, and probably hug till the sun set and the stars came out. The idea sounded so good it hurt. His hand went to his pocket under his shirt, right by his heart. She might be busy, though. He had no clue what she was doing, what she had done with herself in so long a time apart. Jiraiya was supposed to try and clear everything once he announced himself at the gate. Should he ask her before things get hectic and Tsunade and who knows who starts to ask all sorts of questions? No, if he asked her then and there, it would be incredibly rude for him to just up and leave right afterwards. Tsunade could be pretty scary, if he remembered correctly. Still…

He fingered the item through the cloth, tracing it with affection.

…he could make it up to Hinata the rest of her life.

"Right," He punched his free hand. "I'll ask her as soon as I can get her some place private."

He made his way down the alley, peeking down the intersection crowded with civilians, looking more and more like ants marching past each other. Blending in was easier than he thought it would be, moving himself this way and that, he couldn't keep his awe in check when he saw the store in front of him. "That's the Yamanaka's Flower Shop?"

It wasn't so much that the store seemed triple its size, or that it was two stories, or even the simple banner sign it used to have was now a beautiful mosaic with neon lights (unlit) going from one side of the store to the other, but the store was so busy it needed double glass doors to allow patrons to enter and exit separately.

He was even sure he heard Ino's voice from behind the door. Her long trademark tail bobbed here and there. Naruto smirked, noticing that Ino's girlish voice that he remembered had a nice womanly quality that he was sure had broken many hearts if she was so inclined to. Speaking of broken hearts, he wondered how Sakura was doing. He never doubted she would turn into a pink haired beauty. She had all the tools, but it was her unflinching obsession with Sasuke that grated his perception of her. Oh, well, he hoped her and Sasuke were doing fine after all these years. He swore, if he heard one more adoring "Sasuke-kun" out of a girl's lips it would be all too soon.

A bell rung the Yamanaka shop door as it opened.

"I think those flowers will be perfect, but they don't come in season for another two months. Everything will be ready, I promise!" Ino was talking to someone, their back turned to him, facing Ino as she departed. She knew it was a she by the figure, the undeniable curve of feminine hips and dainty white sandals peeking through long Hyuuga robes.

A low whistle escaped his lips before he slapped a hand over his mouth. While it was considered rude to call out to such a ravishing figure in such a crude way, there was simply no way he could not respond consciously when his subconscious was already beating him to the punch.

Maybe she knows where Hinata is, he thought. When the light of the late day's sun reflected off the dark locks that flowed to the woman's lower back, he questioned if she was who he thought she was. He hoped, he really hoped down to the tips of his toes to the tips of his finger, that this woman before him was her, the woman he had dreamed of, prayed for, longed for, and couldn't allow himself to touch another because of…that her.

Her voice correct him, admitting she was the girl, no, the woman he had been hoping to see all these years.

"Thank you, Ino-chan."

It wasn't so much her voice hadn't changed, because it had, but it had ripened the young lady, the princess into such a musical whisper when she spoke that triggered so many memories of her saying 'Naruto-kun'. What would it sound like now? Leaning against the wall, almost weak at the knees at how alluring she was, presenting herself to him and the world, he had never felt so blessed until this moment when he looked at her. The very vision took his very breath from him as if he had never known beauty till this moment. The wind caught her hair in just a way, making the long, dark indigo-black tresses fly across her clear, the creamy lily white skin and dark lavender eyes turning towards the road to greet them with her very presence.

He had thought she was the cutest girl when they held, when they kissed, when she simply smiled at him, but was this really...her?

Turning away he faced the window of the store he was leaning on and coughed, inhaling deep breaths to try and calm down. Clearing his throat, he looked up at the distorted reflection of himself. He wiped his hands on his pants, fixed his hair, pulled at his lips to see he didn't have anything weird in his teeth. Cupping his hand over his mouth, he checked his breath for anything ripe or sour.

"Good," he cleared his voice throat again, trying to think of how to approach her. "How about...'Yo!' Too cool? Err...how about 'Hey, Hinata-chan. Miss me?' No, no, no...aaaah...oh, yeah, 'so, your place or mine?' Ah, damn Jiriaya and his books. Grr..."

He wiped his hand over his face, thinking of another line when out of the corner of his eye he glanced at the reflection in the glass. She was there, facing his back, meeting his eyes in the reflection he had seen her in.

Their eyes locked. He could see her hands drop a single flower she was holding, her lips part in whatever question she was going to try to ask or say whatever she was going to say. She took one step forward, her hand reached out to him, with eyes widening in curious hope.

"Naruto...kun?"

Music, like honey kissed song and with a gentleness he had never knew existed. Turning to her eyes still staring at him through the reflection, he grinned, winked, and took off down the alley to his left.


	8. Ch 8 Naruto-kun?

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 8 Naruto-kun?**

_Why am I running?_ Naruto asked himself, unsure why he had done so. When Hinata's eyes met his in the reflection of the shop's window, she paused. He saw the perfect perplexity lock her regal features before he turned away. However, he saw something else. It was that eerie feeling that reminded him of a time long ago, before he really noticed her. It came back to him, hard and strong, that sense of annoyance. A memory of Sakura in their Academy days when she would see him coming to talk to her while she was trying her hardest to get Sasuke to notice her. He would stand right in front of her, saying hi while in mid eye flutters to her beloved Sasuke-kun. When the flower fell from Hinata's limp fingers, her body leaned forward, her empty hand outstretched in confusion or testing the air for some kind of genjutsu, before she could get anything else out other than his name, his feet propelled him in the opposite direction.

Why did he do that? He looked at his legs still moving and his arms pumping. Then the thought just came to him, making him smile so large and so mischievously that he couldn't help but grin at his own genius.

"I'll have the rest of my life to make it up to her," He chuckled. Crossing his fingers together with both hands, he called out, "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**."

XXX

Hinata's temper rose when she saw him in the reflection of a shop mirror across the way. She had hoped those people would stop playing these games with her. They were never simple tease to enjoy a good laugh but to test her resolve. It had been over a month since their last attempt, and she had politely, but firmly, dismissed the fake Naruto with a gentle Jyuuken tap to the arm. The henge turned into a Jounin, accepting his defeat of her visual prowess. He had politely asked her what gave him away out of professional curiosity. She made a polite yet firm reply of, "You simply didn't know him."

They had spared no cost with him, she mused back then as she watched the Jounin depart with a bow and a flutter of leaves. He had known a lot of Naruto and her history, but seeing through the façade was easy to someone who was not just a Hyuuga but someone that had stalk-…admired him from afar as she had. The voice was what she would have imagined him to sound like now, still scratchy and boyish, immature and yet just adult enough to pass for a different version of 'him' they had thrown at her since her and Sasuke's announcement to be wed. The eyes were blue, but not 'his' blue. The whisker scars on his cheeks were the same, but too perfectly etched on his cheeks as if he had not aged a day since his picture. She wasn't sure what they would look like now if he was alive, she was sure they would have thinned, possibly faded a bit or curved differently. Then, there was his smile. No one had a larger smile that reflected in his eyes. The Jounin's smile as a Naruto henge was also perfect, but it just didn't reflect the same squint or humor, the mischief or sincerity. Perhaps she wouldn't recognize him herself if she ever saw him now if he were alive.

"If he were alive today," she murmured to herself, thinking back to the next would-be pretender she would have to dismiss, however something unnerved her. This Naruto hadn't approached her as the others had. Some had caught her out of her eye, rushed to her, hugging her lovingly. At first, it thrilled her to her core, resonating such a deep needed fulfillment that she accepted him whole heartedly. Then, there was the strange little miscues of his personality, the weird coloring of his eyes and twist of his smile. Then, when she started to pull away, 'he' would respond is so many different awkward ways. Sometimes rash, sometimes distancing himself, sometimes nicely but in a very non-Naruto way.

One, no two of the fake Naruto's kissed her. While she expected it to be different after so many years, she had never felt so…embarrassed and violated of something so sacred to herself and to her Naruto-kun of having someone she didn't know kiss her.

The violation had been too much and she had no qualms about putting those particular 'Narutos' in the hospital with strikes to the face. The warning she gave her family about doing such a thing to test her again would put the next fake Naruto in the morgue. They appeared quite pleased by her response.

Now there was this one. Her brows tightened around her pert nose and fine lined mouth. This one was all wrong. He was muscular, fit in a way that belonged too much of a man's build, not the spindly boy she remembered. He also lacked facial scars that he was renowned for. Where was his jump suit or something like it? The orange and black was okay, but it still lacked something that she couldn't put her finger on. Then there was the fact he didn't even look at her, but just glanced at her through the reflection of the mirror. Was this one afraid to approach her? She considered it may be a different tactic than what the others had done, but it still didn't make it her Naruto-kun.

"My lady, you seemed to have dropped this." An overly regal and snooty voice intoned to Hinata's left, offering her the exotic white flower she dropped.

Her head never left where she had thought. What had bothered her, though, were the things this Naruto DID get right. The smile, the squint of his eyes, the playful and beckoning way he ran away. It was weird and charming in its own feat if it hadn't been so unnerving. A grown man, built as he was, inviting her to a game of chase.

"How…_dare_ he." She fumed, clenching her fits to her side, when she felt the stem of the flower pressed into her fingers. Flinching at the touch, she noticed whoever the man was, curled his fingers with hers, with the flower in between them.

"By the way, nice legs." The voice was no longer the false regality of a Lord or such, but that of a young man with a not so subtle meaning to where he was looking when he picked up the flower.

The involuntary shiver that raced through her made her hands clamp down on her robes to cover any revealing skin.

Taken aback by such a bold gesture, she turned a fierce glower towards such a daring man, but was disarmed by the face looking back at her. Bushy blonde and gray whiskers over a hidden mouth and brows as thick as hamsters seem to all but blind the eyes staring back at her, but the face was still youthful as was the build and poised stature. It was as if a man had put on a horribly done wig, beard and brows on his face. It looked more like a…prank?

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost. Heh." Poof, he was gone.

_Bushin?_ She thought. No, that wasn't a run of the mill bushin. She felt it, no, him. Every part of his fingers pressing the flower into her hands, the uncomfortable, yet very real forwardness of his hand over hers, trying to lace her fingers with his.

She felt it, that hand and those fingers. They were warm, calloused, toughened and held her hand like _he_ had.

"Naruto…kun." She asked herself again, thinking back to that reflection she saw across the road. She wanted it to be him, like each and every time, but was it? Was this another test? Was it one last bit of proof needed to ensure her standing with the family, with…Sasuke? Looking down at the flower, again, she saw the smears of dust on the petals. Feeling them and rubbing the grainy dirt between her fingers, she was positive she had dropped it. Thinking back to the reflection she saw in the glass, everything in her being, in her soul told her it was him. When he smiled, it made her heart race with such overwhelming emotions that she didn't know what to express first. None of the others had done so, even the first Naruto's that approached her. Yet, there was just one thing that was off about everything.

"This isn't even a good fake. Why would they do this?" She asked out loud. Very few would have even noticed it, but being Hyuuga had one benefit none could deny: meticulous detail in everything they saw. A horrible, but very real thought came to the forefront of her mind.

"I warned them," Hinata heatedly whispered. She thought, briefly, of going to the local guards or patrol of what she saw, but this was different. If someone was trying to be Naruto, then she would personally find out who would dare do such a thing. Shifting her robe and tightening her sandals, she tucked the flower at her belt and took off, hair flying behind her as fast as she could.

XXX

Slowing his run to a jog, he looked at his hand as the memory of his clone touching Hinata filled him. He relished in the moment, closing his eyes and let the feeling linger. He tried, many times, to remember her kisses when they were just the tender age of thirteen but nothing came close. As he got older, he had been approached by many women. Some of those women were pretty shameless, especially at the places Jiraiya had taken him. Those ladies, and he used the term 'lady' loosely, had thrown their selves at him, as well as several articles of clothing that did little to hide a woman's anatomy than to reveal it. A few tried to touch him, kiss him, and let their naughty fingers roam, but he adamantly fought them off. Any and all of the goods he had (He knew his goods were great, yeah baby!) belonged to his Hinata-chan. When a mirror presented itself, he'd take a gander of his reflection, accepting that he had, indeed, turned into quite the stud.

Hinata made the right choice, he thought sagely.

Now, it was time to reward her for all of her years of simply being the nicest, prettiest, and loving young lady, no, woman that she was. She had waited almost ten years for me, he mused, wincing at the amount of time passed. It's the only thing he could do make up for it. After all, she deserved the best reward anyone could give for such devotion.

Speaking of rewards, he thought to himself. "I think I'm due a little myself," He murmured softly, touching, again, the small gift in his pocket. He knew that his little goof with Hinata may seem out of place at the moment, but in years to come they would be laughing about it over good food, good drink, good friends and great family.

The idea sounded so perfect it almost hurt.

Another perfect thought crossed his mind. Looking at his hand where the memory of her touch still warmed his skin through the shadow clone's link, he was sure he saw her in front of himself as he saw her in his mind. Beautiful long indigo hair flying with the wind tumbling in rippling waves, her robes fluttering, showing an almost indecent amount of leg, her pretty face scowling with a single hand outstretched charged with purple-blue chakra…even in such an aggressive stance, he was sure her hands were still soft, warm, and…about to take his head off!

"Jyuuken!"

Naruto ducked in time to miss the strike that his imaginary Hinata, which turned out to be very real Hinata, was about to land on the broad side of his face.

CRASH!

The wall he was leaning against to bemuse himself over Hinata's memory now included a rather impressive impact hole. The hand-sized hole was edged with fragmented timber, dry wall, and other building material collapsed inward.

His eyes met hers, this time face to face and not through a reflection. Following the focus of her deep lavender eyes as only an enraged Hyuuga could, he held his hands up disarmingly while looking over her white robed ensemble. She, in turn, glared malevolently at him as if every wrong she had confronted in her life has been put before her and retribution of the highest degree was about to be served.

"Next time, I'll just say hi? Got it." Naruto chuckled, tilting his head at her to take in her feminine form with an appreciative low whistle. The air came alive with palms, flashing with humming chakra and shapely legs darting at him everywhere he dodged.

Skipping backwards and finding a tree to put between them, Naruto held out his palms to her in submission. "Hinata, it's me! C'mon, really? I'm sorry! It was a bad joke! And I was just admiring you! Jiraiya said it was a way to compliment a woman! I'll stop, I swear! Now just let me explain! I'm sure we'll laugh about it later, but, seriously, stop trying to kill me!"

Naruto peeked over the side of tree, trying to humble himself as best he could as his Hinata-chan's murderous glower didn't seem to be relenting at what he was saying.

"You have five seconds to reveal yourself. Your life depends on it." Hinata's small hands fisted at her sides, her once soft, meek eyes now unforgiving and deadly.

Hands up, Naruto tried to smirk at the situation, seeing that she had to believe him a little if she had not killed him yet.

"Just look at you," Naruto lowered his hands, taking in the dark beauty before him. He shook his head appreciatively, drinking in the smoldering anger she exuded. "I have to say, through all these years, Hinata-chan, my memory of you didn't do you justice. I mean, wow. You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen, period. Do you believe me?"

Hinata opened her right hand, palms towards him. Chakra claws grew from her fingertips, as long as a foot from her nails, the tips almost touching the ground. Then the other hand opened, claws made of blue energy extending in a deadly weapon that could cut flesh as well as any metal kunai, blade or sword.

"I guess you don't," he gulped.

"Time's up," She growled low, quiet, and furious. Swiping at the tree between them, it shivered its thick bark groaned with one swipe and woodenly fractured with her next strike. Naruto jumped back, feeling the claw cut the air just a hair's breathe from his eyes. The tree trunk had been as thick as his leg and about fifteen feet tall. Its noisy wood cracking fall thundered to the ground with ruffled leaves scattered birds nesting in its branches.

"You're not him!" She screamed, rotating her leg, catching him in his gut solidly. A pulse of blue energy shot out from her heel, crumbling him to the floor and pulverizing a stony wall behind him. "Naruto-kun is dead! I was there when Itachi gave the report to Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune and all those other council members! You don't even have your scars! I've looked at his face when we were children till the day he left me at the gates! You're not him! I would know if he was alive because-"

She had not expected his next move, he was sure of it. It wasn't like him, to be this unpredictable when trying to be unpredictable. The great thing about being a child of chaos, like him, was that no one ever knew what he was going to do next.

Like now, when he rushed her, took her face into his hands before she could attack him in mid rant, and kiss her.

Their eyes met, once again as they had those many years ago. Their mouths parted enough to share a breath of the other, him taking her kiss with quivering lips and faltering breath. Tender, ever so tender, he closed his blue eyes, lovingly hold her to him, feeling her tremble with who knew how many emotions. Her body quivered, shaking with a growing warmth he remembered all too well from far too long ago. When their lips parted, and he was sure she wasn't going to cut him up (her chakra claws faded to limp fingers pressed against his chest), he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm home, Hinata-chan."

She wasn't breathing, wasn't doing anything other than let her hands rest on his chest, curling her fingers into his shirt. Wide lavender eyes grew wider with each breath.

Encouraging her to say something, he nodded with the biggest smile he could give her. She, in turn, just stared blankly at him

The only thing he saw was her porcelain skin darken to a dusty rose blush to a dark scarlet. "Naruto…kun, it's…you."

Like a puppet with its strings cut, Hinata fainted in his arms.

Catching her, he scooped her up and nuzzled her close. "There's my girl." Looking about, he gauged where he was and how much time it would take for him to get her to where they needed to be for him to do what he has wanted to do for so long.

"Let's go."


	9. Ch 9 Welcome Home

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 9 Welcome Home**

Hinata hated passing out. It had always felt like a perpetual fall into a vast emptiness, like she was awake, scared, and couldn't catch her breath as she seemed to plunge backwards into an eternal freefall. How long had it been since she had last fainted? Years, probably. How many years? She wasn't sure. Trying to think past the fogginess in her head, all that she could remember was falling, falling, falling...

Wait, she did recall something.

She had been a teenager, she reflected, and it had been with _him_. What was going on? Why had she fainted? Something felt different. What was it? She remembered…seeing someone. _Him? _No, that can't be right. He's dead. She remembered that night when Sakura had come to her, personally asking her to speak with the Hokage. There were those reports, those DNA tests from the tissue found on those horrible dark rods, the sad embrace of Haku, Sakura, Kiba, and all the others.

Oh yes, there was also Sasuke.

He was there for her before and after _his_ death in so many ways. She knew Naruto wouldn't have approved of some of the ways he had helped her had he been alive, but what did any of that matter now? _He_ was dead. Just…dead. Sasuke had helped her fill that void in a special way that Naruto couldn't even if he was alive. Those old feelings for _him_, that innocence, that unwavering blind devotion to the one she adored were for what? He was gone. So what did she have to do with the rest of her life? Now her life had meaning, something to gain. Her love for Naruto was that of a little girl's, and that little girl had to grow up. There were responsibilities and duties that needed to be taken care of. There was so much to do now and with only one person to really thank for it: her fiancé, Uchiha Sasuke. However, here was this new rippling in her mind. It was something that irritated her as she tried to peel back the layers of her memories. Hinata remembered seeing him, another version of _him_. He was all wrong, just like the others that her father and the council tried to test her with. She hoped that she wouldn't dream of him like she had the others. Those old wants, those old hopes, even if they were in her private thoughts at night, she pleaded with herself that they would be different, simple, and uneventful. Slowly, she became aware.

Sound, something…crackling and popping. Smoke, she could smell smoke; wood burning. A fire. The air was cool. A slight breeze stirred her robes and flicked her hair across her face. As she opened her eyes, she saw him sitting next to her, shoulder to shoulder, staring out into the twilight like they had those many years ago.

So she was having this dream again. It had been a while since those residual stirrings of him resurfaced. This new Naruto was different than the others. She was curious as to how her fantasy would play out this time. Even when the fake Narutos approached her, she thought of them at night. While alone, in her sleep, they would come to her again, in that special way only dreams could. It made her feel close to him again. This was her habit of dealing with her nostalgia of the him in her past and finding closure with the fakes that have approached her.

It would seem she would have to dream again.

Xxx

He could sense her waking up. Her breathing had quieted from that of slumber. The fabric of her robes rubbed when her arms moved and the shifting of her sandaled feet dragged across the ground. He wondered if she was thinking what he was: How long had it been since they've stared at the same moon at the same space at the same time?

_Too long_, was the only answer he could think of.

He touched the gift in his coat pocket, reminiscing of how much work he did to create it for her. It had a story in and of itself. He would tell it to her, but only if she agreed to accept it. How much time did he dedicate in making it? Too much? Probably, but it was so she could know how much he thought of her, from then till now.

Hinata was moving, situating herself, he guessed. He wondered if he should be worried, seeing as how she had not only attacked him earlier but nearly took his head off with one swipe of her incredible chakra claws.

'You've gotten stronger,' he wanted to say but decided against it. So far, he had successfully been unsuccessful at saying the right things, so another form of communication had to be in order. Something a little more direct yet non-threatening, patient and subtle…

He clutched the gift again, wondering if he should try just one more bold gesture. He had come all this way and, hopefully, ask her if she would just let him touch her, talk to her, comfort her just as much as he hoped she would comfort him. He let his mind follow that train of thought, thinking how wonderful it would be to lay down on her lap, perhaps hold her to him and rest his head on her…on her…

He took a peek over her shoulder to see her still settled against the tree he had propped her against. Her robes were slack, exposing one shoulder and a little bit of skin to her pillowy…her…fantastic b-

"Get that idea out of your head, Naruto." He shook his head, trying to think of anything other than her fully developed, wonderfully soft looking brea…

He turned to look at her again, wiping the giggling smirk that was about to erupt.

The idea to lean against…_there_…was so inviting he wondered if it would be worth the slap if he tried it. Nah, his Hinata-chan wouldn't do that to him. At the same time, it wouldn't be proper. No, not after all of these years, he would have to take things slow. Slow is good, he tried to calm himself.

Her voice caught him off guard. He hadn't exactly been looking at her eyes.

"I'm dreaming again." She spoke to his cheek when their eyes had not yet met. She wasn't asking. He had kept glancing at her, trying to pry away his eyes from the nearly exposed flesh at the slack V of her robes. Seeing her catch him with their faces this close, his somewhat perverted smirk took on a warmer, welcoming smile.

"Yes, you are." He leaned against her, nuzzling his cheek to hers, looking over at the spotted lights of their village. She didn't seem surprised to see him. If anything, she seemed off kilter and subdued. Was she injured? "Maybe," He looked over at her, cheekily smiling and scratching his head.

He saw her eyes appraising him as he had appraised her. Her long paint stroke straight hair falling over her shoulders and onto her lap like a thick, indigo blue shawl. She stood up first, and he stood with her, helping her get her balance when she wobbled on her feet a bit. He wanted to say she seemed smaller, about a foot or so. When she was all but trying to decimate him with her Jyuuken taijutsu, he couldn't get a good gauge on her because her flexibility, her dexterity, and her fluidity made her petite frame seem taller, longer, and immeasurable while in motion. Now, he wondered why he never saw it before when he was younger.

Then it hit him, right then and there. It wasn't ten years, but it sure did feel like it.

She stared up at him, challenging and beckoning, unflinchingly and boldly. Her eyes, those normally timid, perpetually faltering eyes bore through him. It would be bewitching if it wasn't a little unsettling.

"Where am I?" She flicked her eyes here and there, trying to gauge her surroundings.

He took a step towards her, cradling her against him with his muscular arms. She surprised him at how easily she fit into his side, like she was made to be held by him.

"Where you belong, Hinata-chan." Was his easy answer.

She rubbed her fingers over his, feeling every curve of his knuckles, his skin, his palms, his nails. Those eyes, Hyuuga born and perceptive, took all of him in bits and pieces, studying him as only a Hyuuga could. Disbelief weighed her challenging stare.

"This isn't right," She told him, letting the palms of her hands rest on his chest, pushing her fingers into the solid form of his pecs, into his shoulders, and over his stomach. Her cheeks darkened to a faint blush. Chewing her bottom lip, she let her fingers travel up his neck, over his face, and slide up onto his cheeks, touching and testing the skin and even teasing the soft spikes of his sun kissed blond hair. "Your whiskers are gone."

His lips spread into a grin, reflecting his mirth in his eyes. He didn't understand why something as simple as a smile would make her palms quiver, her breath hitched, and her eyes widened.

"Am I going crazy?" She asked herself, her voice just loud enough to for him to hear.

"Probably." He took her hands into his, letting his longing, his hope, his terrible ache of how much he wanted her reflect in his gaze. "I really, _really_ missed you, Hinata-chan."

She closed her eyes, letting one lone tear fall from the side of her cheek. Exhaling a quavering breath, she licked her lips, and nodded. "This dream is better than the others so far. Your face, your build, this silly outfit, it's all wrong."

She opened her eyes, studying him, again, in her way that she had always done back then, when they were young and their feelings were just revealed to each other.

"This, though," She traced her thumbs over the corner of his eyes, over the turn of his lips as they curved in that quirky smile. "They did it right. This is how my Naruto-kun would smile, how he would look at me, and tell me he missed me. Well done. Very well done."

"Hinata-chan, there's something-mrph!"

She kissed him, soft and gentle, warm and insistent. When she parted from her kiss, she wiped at her lips with her fingers. "This is the best dream I've ever had. Even your kiss is better."

She pulled at his fingers towards the grassy knoll overlooking Konoha. "Come, don't make me wait."

"Wait for-"

Hinata's tugged at the belt of her robes, untying them and letting them fall to the floor at her feet. Naruto didn't dare move his eyes over what he saw of her, least he miss the glorious view that he has waited almost half of his life to see. He took in her beckoning lavender eyes, the long sweep of her neck, the dark raven blue-black hair that fell in perfect straight lines over her shoulders, the dainty shoulders, the generously endowed breasts, smooth light skin, tight femininely built stomach, flaring hips dressed with a simple white undergarment, and her slender graceful legs. While he never took interest in the foot fetish Jiraiya had told him about more than once, he definitely saw the appeal with Hinata's svelte ribbon slippers over her calves and feet.

"Beautiful…just…" Was all he could murmur and nod.

Seeing his approval, she approached him, her hands raise to touch him, her eyes closing, her lips parting to kiss him.

"Wait," He put his hand on her bare shoulder, causing her eyes to pop open. "I…I want to do this right, Hinata-chan. Please, just let me give you this."

Fishing around inside his jacket, he produced a beautiful salmon colored clamshell. Taking her hands, he pushed it into her fingers.

"What is-" Hinata squawked, blinking at the polished smoothed shell in her hand. An awkward colored flushed crept up her near nude body, around her face and neck when Naruto got down on one knee and took her hand into both of his.

"I've wanted to ask you this before I left, when I was just a boy back in Wave." Shyly rubbing his fingers over hers, trying to get the nerve to let her open his present. "I didn't have anything to my name, but it didn't mean that I didn't want it any less. I've been thinking about you since then, all those many years on how I was going to say this. It's been about ten years-"

"Eight years," She answered softly, her smile glowing like the campfire on her skin. "Seven months, three weeks, four days, and seven hours," Hinata finished, swallowing hard, her fingers clutching onto his painfully. "Since I checked, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, about that much." He grinned again, chewing the corner of his lip as he opened the clam shell open in her hands, revealing a ring.

Slender, feminine, simple gold etched with some floral design, it reflected the light of the small fire beside them.

"I've come back to fulfill my promise to you, Hinata-chan." Plucking the ring from its sea shell box, he took her wrist to her left hand and poised it over her ring finger. "Will you be my wife?"

Smiling, blushing, and nodding her head, Hinata covered her lips with her free hand as she looked down at Naruto on his knees. "This has got to be my best dream yet, Naruto-kun. Of course I'll marry-."

Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she locked her eyes on the ring Naruto was about to put on her finger.

"Hinata-chan?"

Following her horrified stare, he too looked down at their joined hands. It didn't dawn on him at the moment, his eyes had been everywhere else other than her hands, but when he was about to slide the ring on her finger the shock of his revelation was interrupted by someone else's presence.

"Welcome home, Uzumaki Naruto." He recognized the voice. It wasn't the same as he remembered it from those many years ago, but it held just enough of that cool, aloof Uchiha tone to be unforgettable. Craning his neck past Hinata's near bare hip, Sasuke stood there, hands on his waist, his stance akimbo. "Now, can you please tell me what you're doing with my fiancée?"

Everything came full circle. Why her stare was as horrified at what was on her hand and the epiphany as to what had drawn his attention away from the ring he offered her.

Her finger already had an engagement ring.


	10. Ch 10 What Are You Doing Here?

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 10 What are you doing here?**

"Sasuke-kun?"

Whatever imminent joy Naruto had built up inside him for the past ten, correction, eight years was doused by hearing the one person he had wanted to see speak that dreaded name every fan girl from his past had said with such gushing adoration.

Hinata's head jerked from Sasuke, to him, to her hand, and then back at Naruto again.

"You're…alive? It's not a dream." She rushed over to her fiancée, her left hand hovering over the air as if it had now grown something odd on it to be inspected. "This isn't a dream, Sasuke-kun." She mumbled, talking quickly and flustered, pulling at the side of her hair, at the ring, at him, at Naruto, her movements erratic, excited and scared. "Sasuke-kun, he's alive! Naruto-kun is really here, and you and I…you and I, right here back then we-w-w-we-"

Both of her hands covered her mouth, a flashback reminding her of something Naruto could only imagine. Whatever they had done here, she looked imminently regretful and upset.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke interrupted her, cutting her off soundly and taking hold of her by her shoulders, firmly yet comfortingly. "Stop, just stop talking before you say more than you are prepared to answer for."

That seemed to calm her. Looking down at herself when a gust of wind blew over her near nude body, she turned away from Naruto, covering herself with her hands over her bosom and her face downward to her feet. Walking over, Sasuke casually picked up her robe, flicked it of any dirt or leaves, and then draped it over her bare shoulders. Helping her slide her arms through the sleeves, he began to cinch her robe with a simple, but tight knot at the front. "I understand. This is a lot to take in. Now, let's get you home. We wouldn't want your father to hear about this and disgrace the family, would we?"

She was about to say more, even the mention of her family wasn't enough to stop her from arguing a point she was adamant to make.

"No, Sasuke, this isn't-"

Sasuke silenced her with a kiss.

Naruto had to stop himself from reflexively tearing Sasuke's head off with his bare hands. At first, he wanted to demand what right Sasuke had to kiss _his_ girl, but Jiraiya's words echoed in the back of his mind like a reprimanding lecture on how a lot of time had passed, and how he had been a fool to believe Hinata-chan had waited for him. He felt acid pumping in his veins. He was sure…just, he couldn't be wrong and yet, there they were, kissing as if this wasn't their first time, like they had touched their lips with enough familiarity for this to be normal. He knew he had been a little naïve to think she would wait for him all this time, but…this?

Hinata broke away, her pale skin flushed an angry red. "Not like this, Sasuke-kun. Not here, please."

"You're right," Sasuke pushed one of Hinata's long bangs that hung over her eyes affectionate familiarity. "How rude of me. Naruto hasn't been brought up to date. You two were close when he left, right?"

"I asked you to take care of her for me," Naruto's head buzzed with the rage, with the disappointment, with the reality of how much time apart really affected his idea of the homecoming he expected.

Sasuke lifted a hand towards Hinata, who was trying to hide beneath her thick layers of hair while staring at Naruto.

"Haven't I?" Sasuke answered matter-of-factly.

"But, you and Sakura…" Naruto asked, his memory of the pink haired girl that had troubled him so many times back then.

Sasuke's jaw tightened at the mention of their Team 7's third team mate's name. "A lot has happened, Naruto."

Naruto turned to Hinata, seeing only her back and her trembling shoulders. "Hinata-chan, I-"

Without a word, Hinata pushed past Sasuke and dashed into the night without looking back. And just as soon as his dreams were about to be fulfilled, his world made whole, his efforts rewarded, just like that they were gone.

Sasuke's hand on his shoulder felt like a something that needed to be removed from its wrist, then elbow, then shoulder. Had he touched her with that hand? They were engaged, so they had to have-

"Let's get you to the Hokage, Naruto. I'm sure you have a lot to tell us."

Naruto looked down at the ring in his right hand and the shell container in his left. Turning his stark blue eyes towards Sasuke's onyx black ones, he pressed his lips tightly into a grim smile. "You have no idea."

"Nice," Sasuke strolled to Naruto, casually taking the ring the blonde shinobi still held between his thumb and first finger. "I'm sure you'll make the right girl very happy."

"I'm sure I will." Naruto put the ring back inside the seashell container and pocketed it. Clenching his fist, Naruto turned his head, looking back down the path Hinata just disappeared to. "I was hoping to come home to my girl and my friends."

"When you left, you only asked me to take care of her." Sasuke reminded him, his dark eyes narrowed. Taking a step forward, he intruded into Naruto's personal space. "And no one ever said we were really friends."

A dark kunai appeared in Naruto's fist. "You're right, no one did."

Sasuke flinched in surprise at the deceptively quick draw. "And what do you plan to do with that?"

"Put it to use." Naruto growled, swinging his arm wide and fast.

XXX

The tri-pointed kunai pierced the wall inside the Hokage's office to the hilt. It was all Naruto could do to not put the weapon through Sasuke's smug smirk. He could feel the kunai his father had left on the wall right under his picture that cluttered the other pictures of Hokages that had ruled. Using the _Lighting Thunder God Technique_ was the safest, quickest way to get him away from he was sure to be grievous error in judgement. Is this how he wanted to come back home? As a murderer? Possibly putting the prized Uchiha in a grave for…for…

Pulling the dagger-like weapon out of the wood, he noticed Tsunade's picture next to someone else's that had not yet been framed. The idea was so shocking it temporarily pulled him out of his misery.

"Well I'll be damned." Putting the kunai away, he took the picture off the wall to get a better look at it.

The light came on with Tsunade wrapping herself in a robe, her blonde hair disheveled and large brown eyes wide.

"Dear Kami, it's true." Tsunade put a hand to her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief. "If this isn't worth a drink I don't know what is. Come here, kid."

Tsunade opened her arms, a haggard, tired-eyed smile greeting him.

"Hey, Baa-chan. Just get done drinking? Don't you know someone your age needs their beauty sleep?"

Her arms fell, a thick vein bulging on her forehead with restrained rage. "Yep, you are definitely back. Where's that drink?"

Snatching a magnum and a couple of saucers tucked away behind a pile papers, Tsunade shuffled next to him, giving each their fill. "Welcome home, brat."

"Yeah," Naruto sighed despondently, looking down at the brilliant liquid in his saucer, untasted while Tsunade expertly made hers disappear.

"What's the matter? Not a sake man yet? I've got some exotic stuff from around the world: vodka, rum, scotch, tequila…hell, I've even been introduced to something called a Long Island Ice Tea. There's not much tea in it, but I'm sure you'll manage after a few sips…"

It started to come, like a cascading tsunami of grieving, one tear fell from his eyes after another. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, trying to stop the growing ache in his lungs, the overwhelming sadness, the disappointment, the anger, the betrayal, the mounting hurt, just…everything.

"Naruto?" Tsunade sat the saucer down on her desk and rubbed his head. "So you found out, huh?"

A few deep breaths were all that was needed to quell those feelings of mixed anger and dejected sadness. It had taken him a long time to learn how to swallow his outbursts. Itachi had been adamant about controlling his emotions in battle. Out of all the lessons he was taught by his sempai, this was one he failed time and time again at.

"Yeah," he croaked, swallowing down a couple more breathes to bury what he was feeling. "So how long has that been going on?"

Tsunade took her time in answering. "I'm not sure. I just know Hiashi came to me one day with an announcement that needed to be spread throughout the shinobi elite family network of their engagement. I was out of that loop, Naruto. You have to understand-"

"Why is that the go to answer when anything goes wrong?" Naruto interrupted, slapping his hands hard on her desk, and let loose some of the bottled emotion he had tried to taper down. "Why do I have to understand? Why can't I just be mad or jealous? Why can't I just be…me?"

"You're right, you're right." Tsunade held up her hand to acquiesce. "I don't think I can give you the answers you're looking for. If it helps, I do know what it is like to have a loved one taken from me. Just remember, at least she is still alive. Do you think I wouldn't trade places with you in a second if it meant having Dan back?"

While her answer didn't lessen his internal turmoil, it did, at a minimum, ebb back the tides of his growing rage.

"I was up here doing Hokage stuff-"

"Drinking, sleeping, complaining, grouching-" He tried to jab back playfully.

"I happened to get some work in while doing all that, too, you little shit," Tsunade slapped him on the back of the head, nearly toppling him over.

"You haven't lost your touch," Naruto rubbed the sore spot, nostalgic memories reminding him of other times long past.

"Speaking of touch," Tsunade cleared her throat, "Where's that perverted sensei of yours? Did he ditch you to go scope out the bath houses?"

"I'm sure he took a detour on his way here," Naruto smiled halfheartedly. "I kind of left him at the gate to look for Hinata."

"I see." Tsunade took another sip of her sake, tilting the bottled to gauge its content level. "Well, if you happen to see him tell him I'm drunk, naked, and have a reward for him he has been waiting all of his life to enjoy."

Naruto gawked stupidly at her. "Wait…really?"

"No," Tsunade chuckled, wiping the corner of her mouth with the heel of her hand. "That's the fastest way to get him running over here so I can give him a well-deserved kick in the balls for not debriefing me on what you two have been doing for the past 10-"

"Eight years."

"Yeah, eight." Tsunade rubbed her tired eyes. "Where did all that time go?"

"Who knows?" Naruto handed Tsunade the picture he had been holding. "So is he going to be-?"

"The next Hokage? Looks like it," Tsunade took the picture from him and hung it back on the wall. "What's your opinion on it?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "You could do better. I'm currently looking for a new occupation since boyfriend, beloved, and husband to be seems to be filled by someone else."

"Hmph, like we would make a Gennin a Hokage," Tsunade teased, shaking her finger at him. "Let's get you some R &amp; R and then discuss if we happen to have any missions going out that you can do."

"I swear if I happen to be assigned cat chasing duty that annoying animal is going to end up at the taxidermist."

Tsunade clucked her tongue at him. "Naruto, shame on you. Why would you do that to the poor cat?"

Naruto grinned, it didn't reflect in his eyes but a sliver of mirth did lighten his voice. "I was talking about the Dyiamo's wife."

Tsunade's laugh echoed down the halls.

The office door pried open, peeking in was a woman with jade green eyes and flowing bubble-gum pink locks tied into a long, single pony tail. "Tsunade-sama, you're not drinking and singing ag-"

It wasn't hard to see why he had been so in love with her all those years ago. He knew, just as anyone knew back then, that Sakura was going to be a stunning looker. The eyes, the hair, the sing song voice that was quite pleasant to the ear when it wasn't growling mad or shrieking while delivering a bone crunching punch. Yet there she was, his oldest crush and biggest fan of his most detested rival standing there, jaw slack, a clip board dropped to the floor as she wordlessly stared at him. Donning the standard white nurse's garb, he let his eyes wonder over her appreciatively. She didn't have Hinata's curves. Very few, he knew, would ever with the exception of Tsunade in her prime, but the girl was leggy, slim, and possessed a simple beauty that filled the image he had of her when they were in their early teens. The way she looked at him now was a little humbling. A very large part of him wanted to come back home, show off how much he could love a woman like Hinata in front of Sakura, hold it over the pink haired banshee's head what she missed out when she all but ignored him those many years, but he could not, in good conscious, do that to her now. If anything, it made him feel guilty.

Stumbling over her plain white shoes, Sakura hiccupped a cry and hugged him. Her body wracked with sobs as she heaved unladylike wafts of air, snorting and mumbling into his shoulders about thinking he was dead, how she had to clean Kakashi's body, and how Sasuke one day came to her and said they were through.

Putting his own personal issues aside, he returned his old friend's embrace with empathy. He understood how she felt and there were just too many wounds coming to the surface to not need some comfort.

"You got taller," Sakura tilted her head up, her watery jade eyes still holding a lot of hurt. "And what happened to your face? You look horrible."

Now that made him smile a little. "It's good to see you too, Sakura-chan."

She sniffled into his shirt, wiping a little wetness she left with her fingers guiltily. "Sorry, just…I'm so happy you're alive. You have no idea how glad everyone is going to be. After the funeral-"

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone will be all choked up," Naruto walked past her to stare over Tsunade's shoulder at the framed pictures of the Hokage's. "Speaking of which, would it be okay if I went home, baa-chan? I think I would like to lay down for a bit. I…I don't feel so good. I just want to go home and lie down."

Tsunade gestured to Sakura, directing her to go with him. "Absolutely, brat. Come back whenever you're ready. Take as long as you want, even if you decide not to return to service, I can see about getting you off the books if that is what you choose. In the meantime," Tsunade grabbed a scroll that rest underneath a hidden compartment of her desk. "I think this and this," She opened a draw, took out a key on a ring with a tag on it, and tossed it to Sakura. "She'll show you the way."

Confused, Naruto raised a questioning brow towards Sakura. Sakura merely nodded, gesturing for Naruto to follow her.

"Where are we going?"

"Where else, Naruto?" Sakura walked past towards the door. "I'm taking you to your home."

XXX

Sakura had always been chatty. From the moment he met her at the playground by the Academy till the time he left Team 7 back at the front gate of Konoha, Sakura always had something to say. He always talked to keep himself feeling confident or sure of whatever was going on, but she seemed to want to talk simply to talk. He missed her voice, not so much because he felt anything for her other than that misplaced affection he had for her those many years ago, but simply for the memories of her company…even if it was to alieve what he was sure was a mountain of internalized pain she had endured involving Sasuke.

Dear Kami, he hated that bastard so much now.

"So your father was Namikaze Minato, the Forth Hokage."

He had been half listening, more out of courtesy, but, when someone other than Jiraiya or himself utter a name he had wanted to ask questions about, she now had his full attention.

"Yeah, so I am."

"Wow, you know?" She skipped in front of him, walking backwards while looking at him. "When I heard about this, I had just made Chuunin along with most of the Konoha 8. We all took turns looking at your dad's picture and then at yours. I do have to say you don't really look that much like him, except for the hair. Although, you do look a lot like your mom. She's was really beautiful. I can see a lot of her in you now that I can put two and two together."

There was a tone in her voice that he had never heard directed towards him for as long as he knew her. It tickled the back of his mind. Where had he heard that tone before? Those eyes she was giving him. It made him uncomfortable. He had to look behind him to see that she was really looking at him and not someone else.

He had to change the subject. This was just getting creepy.

"I don't remember going down this road. Actually, I don't remember this road at all. What's with all the new buildings? Did we get some new construction jutsus to upgrade the buildings here?"

Sakura scrunched her face up, taking a look around at the grand upgrades to the once subtle and modest business districts they were going through. Slapping her fist to an open palm, she realized what he was talking about.

"That's right, you don't know. Most of the money in Konoha isn't through shinobi missions anymore. Less than a fourth is keeping the commerce going. Peace has been established pretty much throughout our shinobi borders thanks to your team. Of course, the Mizukage made a point of pushing it in all of our neighboring villages so most of our S rank through C rank missions have been cut. Of course, whatever happened with your last mission caused a cheer for change and to rid the need for shinobi through most of the Elemental lands. It crippled us economically, but thanks to our resources and some decisions made by a joint venture with Suna and Kiri, we're now pushing for manufacturing goods, and become a trading commerce. We're making more money now through retail and import/export trafficking than we ever could have made as a shinobi nation. Thanks to you, Kakashi-sensei, and your team, we've actually have peace. We won."

"Now that makes sense," Naruto said out loud, remembering how little of a chase the guards at the front gate had made when he broke through.

"Hm?"

"Nothing," He smiled, thinking about how it had always been his dream to become Hokage. If what Sakura said was true, the title may as well be nothing more than something to come to an end. "I was just thinking what to do with myself now. Does Konoha even need us anymore?"

"Of course," Sakura kept pace with him, pointing towards a group of large warehouses off in the distance. "We still use chakra to manufacture goods, and how we are developing efficient technology to increase speed, safety, medical practice, and research. We're about to enter a new era of growth the world has never seen. It's all thanks to you."

Now he stopped in mid stride to look at her. In the dim light, he wasn't sure but her cheeks were a little rosy. She couldn't be…possibly. No way.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing." He continued forward, turning his head this way and that. "I don't remember my apartment being over here."

"You don't live there anymore." Sakura announced with a bit of eagerness.

Naruto didn't feel compelled to share her enthusiasm. "Then, my stuff is…?"

"Where else?" Sakura rattled the keys in front of him. "At your parent's house."

Xxx

He wasn't sure if the property he was looking at was his family's or a perk giving to ex Hokage's, but it didn't stop him from admiring the amount of land that expanded from the front gate to the house sitting on a well sized hill. He tried to figure about how much distance from here to there, about how wide from the west to east, and if the house was single or two story-

"Two and a half square miles of land, fourty-four hundred square feet, two story, and a lot of rooms, pictures, doujo, and a library." Sakura answered for him as they walked up a well maintained cobblestone path up the front door.

"Why so much land?" Naruto gawked, feeling overwhelmed with such grand numbers. "I couldn't possibly use all of this. I mean…why?"

"The Third told us you father needed it to practice his Thundergod Jutsu. There were times when it didn't always go well and the space was more for our safety as well as everyone else's."

Naruto didn't believe it for a second. "Really?"

Sakura swallowed hard, looking away guiltily. "Okay, I was just trying to think of something to make it easier to swallow. Your mother was kept here during the first years of her keeping the Jinchuuriki stable. There were no issues while she was just a shinobi, but it was a sort of mandatory safety measure. You can understand, right?"

Again, someone else trying to tell him to understand. Now that he no longer saw her in the glorious light from his youth, he could definitely see why Sasuke would call her annoying. "Sure, why not?"

"Are you mad, Naruto?"

"I'm tired." He made his way towards the long trek to his home. "I hope they have something to eat. I'm starved."

Xxx

"I'm home," He called out when he cracked the door open. It had taken him a while to get the nerve to touch the knob, let alone enter the threshold of where his parents used to live. He tried not to think if their scents still lingered, if there were strands of his mother's hair on a brush left on a cabinet in front of a vanity, or if his crib still remained.

Taking off his shoes, he saw four pairs of slippers near the entrance. Surprised, he waited for Sakura to answer what didn't need to be asked. "When we found out this was your home, several members of the team came by to get it ready for your return. The Third asked us to come by and clear it out as a way of welcoming you home should you come back."

"Really?"

Sakura nodded, picking out a pair of slippers for herself.

"The other four belong to?"

Sakura pushed her long pink pony tail out of her face, staring at the quartet of footwear. "Ino, Haku, Sasuke and Hinata."

The idea that Hinata was in his house made his throat dry. Had Hinata and Sasuke...here? No, they wouldn't dare. Now he inhaled deeply, trying to find any lingering scent of her. His sense of smell had been exponentially reduced after the Kyuubi was removed from him. Try as he might, he couldn't smell anything of note. Rubbing his nose, all he could smell were the cleaning agents, freshly lifted dust, and no food to speak of.

His stomach grumbled noisily.

"Same old Naruto," She admonished good naturedly, rolling her eyes when he rubbed his stomach as if to try and tame the beast within. "Wait in the living room. I've got a surprise for you."

Naruto's eyebrows raised into his hairline. "Oh?"

"It's that way. Go." She shoo'd him away.

"Is the food here going to be any good?" He asked out loud, doubting that anyone had left anything fresh or edible in his pantry for a while.

"I'm just going to get a few towels real quick!" Sakura dashed into the hall, turning into a room out of his sight.

"Sakura, what are you-"

"Got them!" She hurried back into the kitchen, towels in hand tucked tightly to her chest.

"Why do you need-"

Sakura peeked her head out of the kitchen and pointed a spoon at him. "Because there's no pot mitts here. You don't want me to burn myself, do you?"

"Ah, no, but we still don't have any-"

"Just leave it to me, okay? As I said, I've got a surprise for you."

Head bowed in defeat, he agreed with a nod and decided to further inspect his home while whatever Sakura was doing was sure to be caution worthy. Bowls were rattling, utensil drawers opened, he was kind of glad he wasn't in the kitchen to see what kind of chaos she was making. He wondered if his mother was a good cook. He still didn't know anything about them, let alone what his mother looked like. Everyone in the village, especially the female population, knew who Namikaze Minato was. The adoring sighs never ceased as women passed by any picture of him. Going into the living room, he understood why Sakura had been so adamant about him going in there.

A family portrait of his mother and his father hung over a fireplace mantle. "Ka-san." He whispered to thin air. He was always attracted to long hair, but the gorgeous straight scarlet locks of his mother was entrancing. Her eyes, large, beautiful, blue and full of mirth reminded him of a woman that enjoyed life to its fullest. Since he didn't have his father's eye shape or color, he wondered if this was the face and eyes the people of Konoha saw when they looked at him.

The memories of hated glares directed at him, somehow now directed at his mother, churned at ugly feeling in his chest. Was his mother subjected to the same trials he had? Since she was a Jinchuuriki was she also despised and hated?

"Maybe, but not from dad." He could see it in his father's eyes as he looked at the picture. The way they looked at each other could not be described as anything else other than love. They lived in each other's world where no one else really mattered.

Except him, he was sure of it.

Something else seemed out of place in a room he had never been in: A box almost as large as the table with the note 'I think this will answer a lot about your family' on it. The writing was pretty, girlish, and seemed familiar but he couldn't trace it. Peeling the tape off the flaps, he was greeted by files. Lots and lots of files with his name on it, mission testimonies, and a some information about his mother and his father's medical history as well as legal ownings to different financial portfolios.

Dishes rattling caught his attention by the kitchen. He was startled to see Sakura carrying bowls and cups while being ever so satisfied with herself. She disappeared into the kitchen again, this time headed towards the pantry.

"What's all this, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, I'm glad you found that." Sakura's voice carried as she made her way from the kitchen as a few more things were being moved around, drawers opened and cabinet doors opened and then closed. "It's all the information I was able to get for you about your family, their medical history, and all their personal legal information. If only you knew how much pull being the Hokage's assistant had, it would blow your mind."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. This was not a simple task and there was just so much. Just at a glance, there were missions labeled on how many deterred kidnapping offenses were successful from Cloud and assassination attempts from Earth country. There was even proof of contracts that had his father's name and his mother's name while she was pregnant with him on it. What was worse, something that had always bothered him, there were missions with civilians that had been arrested and still in jail for plotting his death within the walls of Konoha.

The Third really was trying to protect him.

Sakura entered from the kitchen carrying a few bowls, chop sticks, and cups over to a modest dining room table. He got up to help her, putting a bowl for her and him, same for the cups and sticks. "Okay, done."

The bare table was not exactly whetting his appetite.

"I'm a little old to be playing pretend, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's confident smile became teasing when she gently placed a small scroll tube on the table. It was different than the one Tsunade had given her. "Oh, I want to see not only gratitude on your face, but I want to hear a very well deserved 'Thank you, Sakura-chan' after you open this."

Intrigued, he unrolled it and stared at the dynamic writing inside it. When he realized what it was, his jaw dropped in utter shock and joy. "No, you have to be kidding me!"

Sakura looked away in mock offense but patient indulgence. "I'm waiting."

Naruto slapped his hands together, **"Release!"**

Poof!

And there it was. No gold, no jewelry, no untold treasures could only come to what he would call a very close but very solid second gift from Kami...or Ichiraku's; a piping hot, fragrant, and full to almost overflowing pot of ramen.

Eyes wide, chopsticks in hand, he was about to bellow a hearty 'Itadakimasu!', but Sakura narrowed her eyes accusingly at him. "Ah, Sakura-chan, would you like some?"

"Why, Naruto, I thought you would never ask," She returned with mock politeness. Ladeling some for him and then for herself, she sat down, eying him as if daring him to eat before she was ready. Naruto impatiently gripped his sticks and moaned like a puppy being denied their favorite toy. After taking forever, he was sure she was doing it on purpose, she took her utensils in hand, clapped her hands, and gave thanks with him.

"Itadakimasu."

Naruto took a full slurp of noodles, moaning in rapturous pleasure, banging his fist on the table so hard Sakura started when the cups and bowls rattled. Sakura wasn't as enthusiastic as he was, but she hummed in approval.

"Very good miso. Oh, I forgot to get something to drink. Would you like some...Naruto?" Sakura lowered her chop sticks when Naruto's full gusto consumption paused, his head bowed and his cheeks flushed with the falling of more tears.

"I...I didn't expect this. This is almost perfect, Sakura-chan. This was how I expected to come home. I wanted to know more about my parents, more about how everyone was doing, eating a bowl of ramen from Ichiraku's with...well...with her. I really, really wanted to do this with her." A rattled breath escaped, failing to try and swallow back the pain he had been holding back since he found out. Now, it was coming back with a vengeance. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. Thank you for welcoming me home."

Sakura got up, rounded the table and hugged him. It was so awkward to feel her so close, so easily giving of her affections when the only part of her he remembered were the ends of her fists, but here she was, holding him, offering him comfort and a sense of sympathy he would never had pegged her for. "I understand, Naruto. I really, do."

Her voice had changed, he noticed. Did she really have it in her to talk to him this way? There was this very real ache, a shuddering quaver in her voice that proved she had also been injured by the hand of love.

A thought came to mind. "Sakura, what happened between you and Sas-"

Sakura, easily, comfortingly and with a practiced ease that made him worry if he had imagined it, slid herself onto his lap. "Naruto, shut up and eat your food, baka."

He wanted to run. This wasn't normal no matter how much he enjoyed the sensations of this beautiful, green eyes and very...interested?- Sakura was acting, he couldn't believe she wanted him or had waited for him like he thought Hinata would have. So far, in this world he returned from up was down, black was white, and-

"You're going to let it get cold, Naruto. C'mon, I made this and a whole batch of it for you."

-apparently Sakura cooked ramen.

"You cooked this?"

She smirked at him, annoyed. "Are you trying to say I can't cook?"

"But, this tastes exactly like Ichiraku's. It's perfect."

Sakura looked away, feigning more annoyance. "Oh, fine, no, it's okay." Getting up, she dramatically spoke to the air. "Thank you very much, Sakura-chan." She mimicked his voice, then responded with her own, "Oh, no, it was my pleasure, Naruto." "But, a whole cabinet full? Wow, there has to dozens of scrolls here!" "Why yes, Naruto, it took so long to learn how to make them and make sure they were perfectly prepared and put away." "Sakura-chan, you're brilliant, amazing, beautiful, and your boobs are not too small."

"Wow, Naruto sounds like a pervert and an ass." Naruto chuckled at Sakura's antics. His eyes did drift to her modest bosom with Sakura's hands covering herself when she saw him appraise her bust.

He knew he should be better at being trapped than this. After all, Jiraiya was his sensei.

"Speaking of which, let's skip this late dinner and head to bed." Sakura leaned against the wall, her feet crossed at the ankles and one hand starting to unbutton her nurses blouse at the front. "I told you I had a surprise."

That sensation to flee reared its ugly head again. Every alarm and flag went off in his head when Sakura, the girl that used to hate him, yell at him, punch him, and made sure to let him know he was no Sasuke was now showing a very good bit of skin and bra. And now she was unbuttoning her skirt, sliding the zipper down at her hip. Her come hither look was sensual, inviting, and...terrifying to him.

"I'm going to take a shower," She let slip her skirt as it piled at her nurses shoes and white socks. Stepping over them, she pulled her long ponytail to the side and unfastened her white bra from behind. "I could use some help washing my back."

Before she disappeared at the bend in the hallway, Naruto watched her intentionally drop her bra on the floor.

"I got to get out of here," Naruto mumbled, taking a large mouthful of noodles. Chugging down several gulps of broth, he wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, and grabbed the knob to his front door. He took one more look around his home, his family's home and wondered what kind of crazy antics he was going to come back to when Sakura found out he abandoned her like this. Deciding distance and a quiet, vacant room at a local hotel would do, he turned the knob and deftly avoided knocking a visitor who was about to knock. Recovering, he was amazing and confused at who it was here to see him at this hour.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing here?"


	11. Ch 11 Be Gentle

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 11 Be Gentle**

She couldn't breathe. Dots littered her vision. Her head felt light. The air rushed past her and the sound of her running feet and gasping pants were a cacophony of garbled noise. She was on the verge of passing out again.

_Again?_ She admonished herself. _What have I done? _Her eyes darting anywhere, everywhere. She was moving by muscle memory at this point, not even sure where here was, but she just knew she had to get there and fast. Buildings were just structures to her, one passing another till Hinata was within eyeshot of the Hyuuga compound.

_Why am I running?_ She asked herself. _Naruto-kun is there and I__ just…we just…_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, all of her time with Naruto flooded her mind. All those late night worries, all of those teenage tears wetting her pillow, and all cold lonely walks where she wondered if he thought of her or worried about her could be granted their coveted boon: to tell him all of these things plus how she felt. Then there were his lips on hers, his hands on her, that beautiful ring and all that love in his eyes and in his smile, just for her. It was right there for the taking, but…

"It's about a year and a half too late, Naruto-kun," She confessed to herself, a harsh reality she had to admit despite the sting to her soul.

The intimidating walls and cumbersome door of her home compound loomed like a goliath fortress. Sasuke had been welcomed with open arms due to his specialized doujutsu. If anything, he had been highly recommended before her and Sasuke had taken the needed steps to make the suggestion true. Haku had been another potential choice hinted as an eligible bachelor (Although it was still unsure if he was a male considering his exquisite feminine good looks). That consideration had been eliminated when word that he (Haku politely but adamantly confirmed that he was a male) and Ino had become an item. Hinata had been extremely happy for them. Others had not received the news of her and Sasuke's union well and let her know through sideways glances and less than polite gossip of how a majority of the female citizens (and non-citizens) of Konoha, including Sakura, felt about Sasuke being won over by the village princess. At the time, her family had not openly accepted her back. After some secretive closed door conversations with their new live in guest Orochimaru, Hiashi had been insistent that Hinata consider a relationship with someone that could give her and the family strong, healthy children to uplift the Hyuuga clan from the financial strain they were enduring now.

Since the new found peace had taken such a stranglehold on the Hyuuga purse strings and the less than hostile lands surrounded Fire, Earth, and Water country, the need for shinobi missions from Konoha or the prestigious price of hiring a full blooded Hyuuga had all but disappeared. The family was suffering in a very bad way. There was talk that the Mizukage had some influence over the ongoing peace around the Fire Nation's borders. What had happened to Hinata and the family those many years ago was the catalyst to a new way of fighting the shinobi nation.

Through peace.

The concept was entirely new and unheard of. Luckily, the Fire nation and its large resource rich cities like Konoha had to adjust, mainly in skill adaptation and industry. However, with such a drastic turn of events, many of the specialized clans like the Naras, Inuzukas, and especially the Hyuugas had no real need for their specialized talents. If anything, there was a great demand that they retire and seek out other specialized trades to supplement their incomes.

The Yamanakas were fortunate to still own several flower businesses to keep up with the influx of revenue. The other clans were not as successful, with some exception. The Akamichi's were renowned hibachi chefs and there was always a need for fine dining, especially when business deals had to be discussed. Inuzuka dog breeding and training, be it for law enforcement or pedigree breeds, were of high demand more for status symbols than for defense or active duty. The Naras were always exceptionally brilliant in any form of strategy, be it business, politics or infrastructure, the youngest Nara was enduring a fairly heavy heart break that made the gloomy young man even more so. When news came out that Temari and Neji were to be married, it had hurt Shikamaru to the point of motivation. Try as he might, his attempts to win over the feisty dirty blonde Temari into his arms and dissolve the suitor/engagement she had with Neji for the sake of his safety had failed. By her own words, she admitted to Shikamaru that there was just too much riding on the heads of herself as a Sabaku and the relationship Suna had with Konoha. With a heavy heart, she married her chosen suitor.

Neji had not taken his time in Suna well. If anything, he felt he had just escaped one prison only to be bounded and shackled into another. It wasn't till he found that the villagers openly admired and praised his prowess, that it gave him the freedom to explore and, despite warnings, even challenge the family so he could be free (Temari told him exactly where the gates back to Konoha were and to not let it hit him on the ass as he left) that he had the epiphany there really was no reason to go back. Acknowledging that his prison was, in fact, his home, he begged Temari for forgiveness and thanked her, and her brothers, for welcoming him in their home and apologized for his very rude behavior.

Temari had had enough of the conceited Hyuuga and made it clear that there was a very willing, annoyingly bright, short, and lazy Nara that would take Neji's spot in a snap if she so chose it. Why hadn't she? Pride is the only thing that came to mind. Temari and Shikamaru had a love that was not visible through the contemporary sense but through action. Temari had been hounded by Shikamaru the whole time. He had come to annoy her, check on her, and, even though Neji had not openly objected, he had attempted several times to make love to her.

Though none would have figured her to be so, Temari's heart was crushed under the weight of duty to her people. She would not fall for Shikamaru and decided to push him away. When he made it back to Konoha on his last visit, he had heard that Temari and Neji were married. It was not so long ago that the news came of their child to be born. Shikamaru had never been a very social person. Now, he seemed to be a perpetual recluse. Rumors had it that a certain blonde haired coding specialist had been his rebound girl/shoulder to burden as he reminisced in cutting silence over Temari.

Hinata had felt a strong empathy to Shikamaru, knowing what it felt like to lose someone to fate, but now the tides had changed. Fate, as Neji would have proudly proclaimed, was a cruel taskmaster. Here she was, bounded and indebted to another as the one she had loved for so long had finally come home, and what was she doing after throwing herself at him and getting caught red handed by her betrothed and intended? She was running away.

If only he had returned eighteen months ago. That time would have been just right for her and Naruto to have their much deserved and very simple reunion. Then they could enjoy nothing but love, sweet talks, and an expedient wedding where the two of them could go live in his wonderful home and live out the rest of their lives in normalcy and bliss.

That was not to happen. Now, there would be a lot of explaining to do and hard answers that needed to be said. Naruto would want to know, would deserve to know why Sasuke of all people. The answer was more than simple enough. It wasn't just the pressure of the family but so much more. This wasn't the place for her to ponder what she needed to say or how to say it. She needed to go back to Naruto and explain, to talk to him, and…and…

"To welcome him back as I should have." Hinata admonished herself. Spinning on her heel, she started her way back to the top of the Hokage mountain when she just thought of the silliest thing: Was he still there? If the last person she saw him with was Sasuke…

"Where would he be at this late hour?" Hinata thought out loud. Out of the corner of her eye, Sasuke walked under a streetlamp, looking rather pale and unusually aggravated. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was silent, seething, and roiling mad. Sasuke was normally a very patient and unflinchingly calm person. Those were ideal traits in the mind of the Hyuugas. That he would seem so shaken and angry spoke volumes of whatever incident that must have happened between him and Naruto.

"Oh, Kami." Hinata just realized that she left Sasuke alone with Naruto, and she was very aware that Sasuke could be extremely flippant. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Hinata rushed over to him, checking him for any injuries, but Sasuke brushed her off. Under the visible light, he looked paler than usual. "I'm fine," He growled under his breath.

Hinata had heard the glorious stories and seen the report Itachi had given to Tsunade about the climactic battle between Madara, Akatsuki, and their leader Pein. Her blonde haired obnoxious beloved troublemaker was powerful enough to be considered a small god. It's one thing to read about the strength of a person on paper, but Hinata had seen the devastation back at the Forest of Death and how the whole village was on lockdown because of his wrath unleashed. If he had gotten more powerful like the reports had suggested and her intimate knowledge of how motivated he was about training, if Sasuke was this visibly rattled than she knew Naruto had restrained himself from actually doing any harm to her betrothed.

Hinata didn't want to rebuke him for lying to her. She could sense it. "What happened?"

Sasuke petulantly turned away from her, his hands fisted at his side.

"Sasuke-kun." She pleaded, taking his tight fist into her hands and forcing him to look at her. "Please, tell me?"

"He almost killed me," Sasuke admitted, the words coming out more angrily at himself than at Naruto. "It was like I was facing my brother. He was right in front of me, and I still didn't see it coming."

Hinata's eyebrows pinched angrily. "I'll go talk to him. He needs to know-"

"Hinata, I can fight my own battles." Sasuke accepted her hands, rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs. "But, yes, you should go talk to him. I'm sure he's waiting for you. I know you have a lot to tell him."

Hinata agreed. Sasuke told her he had suggested Naruto see the Hokage. As the Hyuuga princess started her on her way, Sasuke called out to her. "Hinata."

"Hai?"

"He won't understand."

Hinata agreed again. If he was the Naruto she remembered, then the right thing was for him to not understand.

Xxx

"I sent him home," Tsunade answered a question Hinata hadn't even asked when she crossed the Hokage's office threshold.

"Arigato," Hinata bowed, ready to leave, but stopped herself when she realized something.

Tsunade had already anticipated the question of 'Does he know where his home is?'

"Sakura is with him."

"Sakura," Hinata's delicate voice chewed the name as if something distasteful had been sampled. "Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes," Tsunade waited for Hinata to ask or offer anything else.

Hinata didn't. Bowing her head, she exited the tower and made her way towards Naruto's home with due haste.

Xxx

She didn't have to wonder if Naruto was inside his home. The lights were on and the only slippers missing were Sakura's. Next to her footwear were a pair of sandals that she didn't recognize but could assume were his.

Swallowing a painful lump in her throat, she tried to brave through the motion of just knocking on the door and greeting him as if the last time he saw her wasn't when she was naked and accepting his marriage proposal. Just the idea of how wonderful and horrible that moment had turned out made her want to run back to the compound and hide in her room.

"No, you need to take control of the situation, Hyuuga Hinata," She admonished herself, poising her hand over the door to knock.

"But…what if I'm interrupting." Her small voice was filled with doubt. "Who am I to just come unannounced? If Sakura is here with him, then there's the chance…"

Raising her hand towards the door again, firmly ready to knock, she demanded that she use the strength to knock. "He doesn't know what's going on. I have to tell him."

Her will faltered. "But what if he doesn't want to see me? Sasuke said he was angry and…what if he's angry with me? He has every right. Sakura's with him and there's just no reason for me to-"

The door was pulled open so hard and Naruto's appearance was so sudden Hinata nearly fell over herself trying to get away.

Naruto caught her by her flailing hand, steadying her on her feet, and not letting go till she got her bearing. "Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?"

A flood of happiness surged through her. Naruto didn't seem mad at her. If anything, he seemed extremely happy to see her. Almost relieved. This was going to be easier than she expected. Dear Kami, he's so handsome. His smooth cheeks were something out of place from her memory, but his eyes, those cobalt blue eyes and baby soft hair, those lopsided smirking lips and those shoulders…

"I came to see you, Naruto-kun, to apologize."

Naruto's blank face confused her. Wasn't he curious why she had done what she did with him?

"And to explain what happened back at the Hokage Mountain?"

She could tell he remembered now. His back straightened and his lips curled warmly, invitingly. She could feel her skin warming at how his lips had felt on hers, how his eyes roamed over her body and how he had wanted her. She suddenly felt very exposed. The boy she remembered from her past was just as easy to read but was more of a man now. Dear, Kami, how was she supposed to stay true to her path with him looking at her like this? Compulsively, she covered her hands over her breasts. Not that he had been staring at her disrespectfully, but more because she had revealed them, as well as most of herself, to him and could sense his desire for her so strongly. The mention of desire brought up a thought that had made her come to his home.

"I see you have company, Naruto-kun." She could smell the ramen from the opened doorway. "If this is a bad time…"

It wasn't her place to ask what his plans were with Sakura. After all, she was an engaged woman and what Naruto wanted to do with his old crush or any other woman…

"No, no, no, it's not what you think!" Naruto quickly cleared the air, rushing to put on his shoes. "I'm glad you came. Would you like to go somewhere? Maybe show me around and…uh…just walk?"

Strangely enough, he didn't seem like he was going to invite her in. Then it dawned on her, where was Sakura?

"But…you have company, Naruto-kun. If you leave now without letting her know, that would be rude." Hinata squinted at him, curious as to his jittery posture and eagerness to leave.

"Well, Sakura's here and we were enjoying one of the ramen bowels she had made for me in one of the scrolls-"

"Wait," Hinata held up her hand, her voice curious. "One of the ramen bowls '_she_' made for you?"

"That's right." Naruto was slipping on his other shoe. "She said she made a whole pantry full of food different flavored ramen just for me."

"_She _made all the bowls of ramen in your pantry? The one's that taste like they're from Ichiraku's?" Hinata asked in disbelief, confirming what she heard. "And she told you this?"

She could see Naruto's eyes looking up, seeing if he had heard correctly considering the doubt in Hinata's voice. "Yeah, Hinata-chan. Isn't that nice of her?"

"Extremely," Hinata's polite tone seemed forced. "May I come in?" Hinata slipped off her sandals and cinched her feet into the house slippers.

"I don't think it's a good idea at this time," Naruto mumbled, craning his neck towards the hallway. "I really think it would be a good idea to go."

"Why so?" Hinata stood up straight, pulling her hair over her shoulders that had fell over her face. Striding inside the house, Hinata saw the dining room table had one huge pot of ramen served with two bowls sitting.

"Where's Sakura?" Hinata inspected the bowls, seeing one was empty and the other half full.

"Well…" Naruto rubbed his neck with embarrassment, his eyes flicking towards the hallway. Hinata followed his glance to see why he seemed so ready to bolt. Piled on the floor was Sakura's medic skirt, in the hall was Sakura's nurse's blouse, and right at the bend towards the bedrooms and bathroom lay Sakura's simple yet very functional bra.

Hinata picked up the undergarment with bemused curiosity and red cheeks. "If you wish for me to leave, Naruto-kun, I can. I know you had a long standing crush with Sakura, and if you want to…with her, than who am I to stop you? I'll go-"

Naruto took hold of her arm, tightening firmly and sincerely. "Hinata, there's only one person I want to share a bath with."

His suggestive tone made her knees weak. The way he looked at her, the way he wanted her, everything in his body language to the way his voice hummed with a sensual hunger for her made her throat dry. Instinctively, she licked her lips. The little motion caught his eye and made him smile.

Dear Kami, she wasn't even trying to do anything suggestive and here she was…

"Naruto-kun, please, I'm engaged-." She began, but was interrupted by Sakura calling to him from behind the bathroom door.

"Naruto, I'm ready to have my back scrubbed!"

Hinata lavender eyes turned to him, questioning his intentions to Sakura's siren's call. She was answered by apprehension and a very palatable desire to leave. Now she had an idea that Naruto would be able to appreciate.

"Sakura needs her back scrubbed." Hinata rolled her sleeves up, tying the ends of her robes to her hips. "Let's not keep her waiting."

She didn't think Naruto could look handsomer than with the ear to ear smile of mischief that he wore right now.

XXX

Sakura had taken her time getting ready for Naruto to join her in the bathtub. The water was hot, some candles that his parents (she presumed) had left behind were lit, the bubbles in the bath were high enough to give only a translucent view of her goods, and those towels she had grabbed were folded neatly at the edge of the sink along with the rest of her undergarments and stockings. Pulling her tie out of her hair, she combed out her long pretty pink locks with her fingers, fluffing it up to give it a little volume before she decided to dip it into the water. She decided a little show for Naruto wouldn't hurt. It wasn't hard to turn a man on, she knew. If there was one thing she remembered about this one in particular was that he had a raging, annoyingly strong crush on her back in the day. Had she known he was the son of the Fourth Hokage and that his parents were this loaded, she wouldn't have been so standoffish with him. Besides, now that she knew what his father and mother looked like, and she could see that he had grown up extremely good looking, there was no doubt their kids would be as well if she decided to go that route.

He wasn't Sasuke good looking, but who was she to be picky? That path had been cut off from her, by the same Hinata that had spent every waking day and night pining and whining, moping and weeping about how much she missed her 'Naruto-kun'. Was she angry that the girl that was supposed to be waiting for Naruto decided just a year and a half ago to up and snatch her Sasuke-kun from her? No, she wasn't bitter. Not at all. Not one little bit. Nope, nope, nope.

Cupping her hand over her mouth, she tested her breath. "Better rinse."

She fished through the medicine cabinet and found some mouth wash. She gargled, spit, and rechecked her breath. "Good." Sakura stepped back, examining herself in the mirror, pleased at what she saw. Everything was in place. Legs toned, stomach trim, female assets firm, shapely and perky. "Welcome home, Naruto," She winked at the mirror.

Slipping one foot into the extremely warm water, she bit back a hiss till she was acclimated to the temperature. The next foot came in, then the rest of her body. Her girlish hum of approval was followed by a moving shadow by the door. The awaited knock made her jump a little. Was she really going to do this, with him? Sighing in frustration and clenching her fist in resolve, she decided it was already too late to turn back now. Tsunade had given her some under the table orders to 'Keep an eye on him' considering what was going on with Hinata and her Sasuke-kun. This was a little more than just a polite friendship reunion with surveillance mission parameters in mind. No, this was a little bit of feel good medicine for her and some 'get back' for Hinata.

The idea of that blueberry haired pale skinned Hyuuga made her want to retch after what she did to her. Still, what better revenge was there than 'an eye for an eye'? Hinata took her love, it would only seem fair that Sakura took hers.

xxx

"Come in," Sakura called out huskily, turning to look over her shoulder and batting her big green eyes at Naruto when he peeked in.

Naruto looked away, fumbling with the door. "Sakura-chan, are you sure?"

"What?" Sakura demurely turned her bare shoulder towards him. "You're just washing my back, right?"

"Heh," Naruto ran his fingers through his hair. "Of course, silly me."

"Did you expect something else?" Sakura bit her lips, lifting her chest just high enough to give him a good view of her suds covered flesh.

Naruto's large blue eyes steered away. "That's not you back," He gulped, trying to look away but failing miserable.

Sakura giggled into the bubbles. Bracing herself on the edge of the tub, she stood up, letting foamy bubbles dribble down from the middle of her chest to half way up her shins.

The girl was absolutely, shamelessly naked, covered only by a spotting of bubbles.

"Here," Sakura beckoned, pulling her long pink hair over her left shoulder, turning away to give him another amazing view. Taking a sudsy sponge in her hand, she dangled it with two fingers. "Don't be shy. I promise not to bite."

"That's disappointing," Naruto slid his fingers over Sakura's, catching her eye as she turned to look at him with amused astonishment. "I was hoping the new Sakura was a little more friendly than the girl I remembered."

"Hmm," Sakura hummed, raising one single pink eyebrow at him. "Oh, I am. Now scrub."

He did.

Smoothing the soap evenly over the curve of her neck, the plane of her back and shoulders, Sakura leaned back against Naruto. Scowling disapprovingly, she turned to him. "How could you?"

"What?"

"Your clothes."

"My clothes?"

"Yes."

"What about them?"

"Take them off."

"I can."

"No, you will."

"I will?"

"Don't you want to?" Sakura asked, her tone cute and disappointed.

"Okay," Naruto turned his blue eyes away, shy and conflicted. "But, can you turn around? This is my first time."

"Really?" Sakura blinked in surprise and a personal accomplishment. "That's so cute. I would have never thought so considering how bad Tsunade-sama speaks of Jiraiya-sama."

Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "What can I say? I'm saving myself for my one and only."

Sakura's frowned, turning to face Naruto without any sensuality or flirtation. "Really?"

"I've only had my heart set on one person my whole life. I never even thought about being with anyone else. I never even dreamed of having anyone else touch me, so I wouldn't even know how to do this. You can understand that, right?"

Sakura's face darkened. Taking Naruto's hands, she exhaled slow and long. "Naruto, a lot happened when you were away."

"I'm sure, Sakura-chan." Naruto's playful grin turned serious. "By the way, you make the best ramen outside of Ichiraku's. Thank you for spending all that time learning how to make it."

Sakura's cheeks flushed bashfully. "Stop bringing that up. You're welcome."

"No really, it is absolutely _un_believable."

Sakura's pink eyebrow raised inquisitively. "Unbelieveable as in 'wow, it's the best' or 'unbelievable' as in you don't believe me?"

"I'm just curious, Sakura-chan, did you saute' the leeks with peanut oil in the dashi stock while you mixed in the kelp and bonito or did you just render the pork, beef, and chicken juices to add flavor the stock before you added the home made egg noodles?" Naruto leaned in close, touching her chin to face him with the his finger.

Sakura's purposely shifted her chin out of Naruto's hands, folding her arms over her chest and turned away. "You're beginning to upset me, Naruto. If you're going to keep this up then I might as well go home. I really put a lot of effort into making those Ichiraku scrolls for-"

Poof!

The sudden release of a henge caught Sakura completely by surprise, making her nearly fall out of tub. Water sloshed all over, spilling onto the floor. When Sakura looked up, there was a blue haired Hyuuga scowling down at her with her robes hiked up to her thighs and her sleeves rolled to her elbows.

"No, please don't go, Sakura-san. I promise to be gentle."


	12. Ch 12 No Matter What

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 12 No Matter What**

"Naruto-kun, please, I'm engaged…"

_That…hurt like hell._ Naruto always followed his instincts when it came life. Even when he was at the Academy, he didn't take it too personal when the other children, Sakura and Sasuke especially, decided to point out his intellectual weakness or less than stellar ability to remember and spout off smart sounding scripts from book four, chapter seven, paragraph whatever, sentence who cares. This however, was a conflict and contradiction to what he felt and what he was hearing. There was no denying the radiating color of Hinata's cheeks or the way she shyly averted her eyes when he mentioned about bathing with one person. He looked her dead in those large, dark lavender eyes and saw a restraining want of her own. Her fingers played with her hair, her feet turned towards him, her hips leaned in his direction, and then there was that absent lick of her lips. He was sure she was thinking back to those kisses they shared on top of the mountain.

She wanted him, badly.

But there was something else he saw. Something steeling herself, so much so that she fought those desires and put her duty before her wants. She was fighting him for Sasuke.

Why?

Sakura had just called out for him to help her wash her back. Hinata had turned a stern eye towards the door. Her fingers had curled into something close to talons. Had Sakura seen Hinata's aggressive posture and coiled pose Sakura would have wanted to find the nearest window and jump out of it.

"Sakura needs her back scrubbed." Hinata suggested uncharacteristically playful, lifting up the hems of her robes to tie at her hip. "I'll be back soon."

_She's trying to kill me_, Naruto moaned inwardly, admiring the length of creamy thighs and luscious hips. If she went any higher, he would see her…

"What do you have in-"

"Just a little prank you'll appreciate." Hinata smiled at him, opening a door that didn't go into the bathroom.

"But, the bathroom is right through-" Naruto pointed towards the door.

"I'm just going to check my henge in the mirror. I'll be back." She poofed into an exact copy of him and disappeared into the door adjacent to the bathroom.

Now that he was by himself, he wondered what was going on. What was worse, he wondered if this might be a mistake.

"Sakura's going to be pissed."

**XXX**

Once inside his parent's bedroom, Hinata made sure the door closed with a click. Leaning her forehead against the wall, she took a few calming breathes to try and ease her nerves. Patting her hand over her thrumming heart, she mumbled to herself how Naruto's roving eyes were doing things to her she didn't even know existed. Pushing herself off the wall, she turned herself around to see if things were in place for him when he entered the room. She almost cried out when she saw her reflection in the cabinet mirror and saw Naruto looking back at her. Covering her mouth with both hands, she exhaled the breath that almost came out as a scream. Forcing herself to take her attention away from those blue, blue eyes in the mirror looking at her accusingly, knowing what she knew but in a way that her Naruto-kun would if he knew what she knew…

"This is getting too complicated." She mumbled to herself with his voice. Closing her eyes again to steel herself for what she really wanted to see, she headed towards the nightstand.

"It's not there," She spoke out loud, almost growling. "Where are they?"

She searched all around the little wooden furniture piece, going as far as to go through the drawers, under the humble queen sized bed, and through all the other possible places 'they' could have fallen.

"Where are they? I put them right here!" Hinata frantically searched, her movements desperate and panicked. "They've been here this whole time! How could they have-"

Gliding her fingers over the empty plane where she had last put them, she noticed the small film of dust that had settled since her last cleaning of the home. Small markings left a light impression of those particular items. So they were where she left them until something (or someone) moved them.

Water sloshing in the next room and the scent of candles made her conclusion of where those little tokens she had left for Naruto might have gone.

**XXX**

"Don't worry, Sakura-san, I'll be gentle."

Hinata's grim scowl startled Sakura, flinching her towards the other end of the bathtub.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked, turning her head towards the door. She half expected him to pop his head in and start chuckling at her. "Don't tell me he set this whole thing up?"

"No," Hinata flicked the soap from her fingers and sat on the edge of the bathtub facing Sakura. "He's waiting outside. You're coming on kind of strong, aren't you, Sakura-san? He doesn't know how to handle this side of you."

Sakura's green eyes took in Hinata's inquisition unflinchingly. "Your point being?"

"What are you up to?"

"That is none of your business." Sakura chewed out between clenched teeth, standing up to look down at the shorter Hyuuga. Water cascaded down her body in rivulets and suds.

Hinata nodded in approval to Sakura's feminine build. "And this is what you wanted Naruto to scrub for you?"

"It's a start," Sakura retorted shamelessly, flicking her wet pink hair over her shoulder. "The bedroom is only a few steps away. Seeing as how you're no longer available it would seem only fair someone should let him know he was missed while he was gone."

"He didn't miss much," Hinata lifted her hand and started counting down fingers. "Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, and who knows how many civilians if the rumors prove true. If there is any doubt, I could ask Ino. She's always on the up and up about the validity of romantic interludes."

"So what if I have?" Sakura shot back heatedly, grabbing the nearest towel to wrap herself. "I was doing fine…_We_ were doing fine till he suddenly had to spend all of his time with you because you _need_ him! What the hell happened to make him do that? We were happy! I was happy! Why did you have to be so…so…"

"Weak?"

"Pathetic!" She snapped, rolling her hair into another towel and folding it on top of her head. "Sasuke just starts spending all of his time with you and you with him because he wanted to make sure you were okay? He wouldn't talk to me! He just kept calling me annoying and running off with you as soon as he saw you waiting for him!"

"And what about you, Sakura-san?" Hinata folded her arms, never breaking her lavender Hyuuga eyes off of Sakura's. "Did you wait and weep for Sasuke?"

Sakura looked away, her cheeks tinting a harsh scarlet. "Kiba was a mistake. After Sasuke left me, I wanted him to see that I could have anyone I wanted and that he needed to take my threat serious."

"He did." Hinata answered mildly, calmly, just a bit of a simmering heat lacing her normally soft voice. "Congratulations, Sakura-san. You certainly _showed_ him."

Sakura lowered herself to look Hinata straight in her eyes, her voice a mocking whisper. "Does it hurt to know even though you you're going to marry him that I took all of Sasuke's first?"

Hinata tilted her head, silently waiting. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to hurt me with facts." Hinata stood up and pressed her forehead against Sakura's. "Should we tell Naruto who actually made all those scrolls of ramen? Perhaps we should also let him know about that big box in the living room. We're talking about facts, after all, so this shouldn't be too hard to explain to him, right?"

Sakura looked away, chewing her lip in frustration. "Damn you, Hinata. Why did you have to take Sasuke from me? You have everything, and why? Because you're a Hyuuga? Because of your stupid Byakugan?"

Hinata blinked her large lavender eyes at Sakura. "As you well know, I still haven't had my eyes healed that far. I'm sure it's in Tsunade-sama's records along with all the other bad news about me. Even with your clearance, Tsunade's assistant couldn't get all the information I put on that table for Naruto-kun involving his parents, the missions protecting him, and the near misses the Third recorded."

Sakura scratched at her cheek, grumbling. "How did you get all that information anyways?"

"When Naruto-kun was away, I asked the Third what he was going to give Naruto when he came back? He told me everything he expected Naruto to ask or blame him for. Sarutobi knew that Naruto would mature with Jiraiya-sama's help. After a time, questions would be asked that the previous Hokage couldn't just divert with 'Naruto, you're not old enough to ask this'. It was simply time to give Naruto all the details and let him figure it out for himself."

"And he just gave it to you? Just like that?"

"No, not 'just like that'." Hinata mimicked Sakura's tone. "But it isn't my place to tell you about it. You'll have to ask him."

Sakura rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand. "You're going to ruin this for me, aren't you? You can't just let me have one good guy-"

"He's not just a good guy, Sakura-san," Hinata intentionally got into Sakura's face again. "He's special, wonderful, and deserves someone who will love him, quirks and all. I know you're just trying to trick him and use him. You'll just brow beat him and try to mold him into something he doesn't want to be or try to get him to be as some kind of back up for Sasuke-kun. If you sincerely had his best interest in mind, we wouldn't be having this conversation. If he wanted you, heart and soul, you two would have my blessing."

Sakura huffed in disbelief. "You're not going to tell me to leave him alone? You're not going to take him? You were a wreck and inconsolable the night I told you we found heart and lung tissue on those rods. Now that he's here, you're pushing him away? Why don't you take him back! He's right there! Let me have my Sasuke back and you get your Naruto-kun! Are you so spiteful that you would ruin your life just to ruin mine? What did I ever do to you to deserve-"

"Where are they, Sakura-san?"

Sakura's jaw worked, confused and then a guilty turn of her eyes revealed acknowledgement of what she was being accused of. "They're fine."

Hinata turned her head, jerkily looking about the modest bathroom. "Show me, _now_."

"There, in the towels." Sakura gestured towards the neat stack of beige towels in a cabinet.

Hinata shuffled through them, carefully but quickly. When she found it, she held the two items to her breast, sighing in relief.

In one hand, she held the orange red sea shell Naruto had given her from Wave and the picture frame made of fragmented seashells with a picture of her and him together, smiling.

"Why did you take them?" Hinata asked over her coveted hold of her precious items.

"Why should they be there?" Sakura scoffed, folding her arms over her bare chest. "What does Naruto need a reminder of you for? You're taken."

"So I am," Hinata inspected the items carefully, lovingly. "So I am."

"Once it sinks in, Naruto will never look at you the same again." Sakura warned.

"If he is happy, Sakura-san, I would be okay with that." Hinata closed her eyes and spoke quietly under her breath.

"Speaking of which," Sakura's rubbed her chin in thought, deciding to stick Hinata in her vulnerable spots. "I wonder if Naruto has ever had the love of another woman."

Hinata shook her head at Sakura, disappointment and boredom etched in her expression. "You're reaching, Sakura-san. I'll go before you embarrass yourself. You can tell whatever story you want to Naruto-kun to make yourself feel better."

"You really think he waited for you, faithfully?"

"If there was one thing you couldn't comprehend even with that great brain in your head, Sakura-san, was Naruto-kun's heart." Hinata undid the tie in her robes and unrolled her sleeves. "Have a good night."

"Maybe so, but even he expected you to wait for him. You didn't."

Hinata turned to leave.

"I'll make sure no matter what it takes, Hinata, Sasuke won't be the only man that I take his firsts from you."

Hinata's shoulder's hunched as if a large cymbal had crashed behind her head. "Sakura-san," Hinata looked over her shoulder to peer at a very smug and self-satisfied Sakura looking back at her. Clearing the distance between them, Hinata snatched Sakura's neck and charged her other hand to expose glowing chakra claws. The pure force, the heat of Hinata's claws and the wild rage caught Sakura off guard.

Hinata's barely restrained assault was bewildering and scary. It was all Sakura could do to not scream for Naruto to save her.

"Don't. Threaten. _Me_." Hinata's lethal whisper nearly made Sakura wet herself. She didn't even know Hinata could get this angry. It wasn't like her at all.

A knock on the door distracted Hinata.

"Hey, guys? Uhm…is the girl talk over now? It's getting late."

Hinata held one chakra claw right up to Sakura's large green eyes. "I don't want to talk about this again."

Letting Sakura go, she squealed and fell back into the tub of tepid water and disappearing suds. When Sakura surfaced to catch her breath, Hinata tucked the picture and sea shell under the same folded towels Sakura had put them in. "You will not move these, got that?"

Sakura nodded fearfully.

She opened the door wide, letting Naruto see Sakura sputter half covered with drenched towels and fumbling to get out of the tub.

"Naruto-kun, turn your head. You must respect her privacy."

XXX

Sakura collected herself, got dressed, and excused herself before Naruto could ask her what happened. What threw Naruto off guard was Sakura pulling Naruto in for a close, very close hug, kiss his cheek, and whisper loud enough that Hinata could hear, "I'll see you later when you don't have company."

Before he could object, Sakura waved good bye and excused herself out the door. Naruto nervously eyed Hinata out of the corner of his peripheral vision. "I think I've figured it out."

"And that would be, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked patiently just a little ways off, staring at the door as if to dare it to open again.

"I'm in another world. Yep, that's it." Naruto exhaled loudly, defeated. "Sakura is being nice to me, she cooks ramen, and you say you're marrying Sasuke-teme but you still-"

"Naruto-kun, I understand if you're upset." Hinata turned away, anxious and fumbling with the tips of her fingers. "There's just so many things going on, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Naruto reached out and touched her cheek, lovingly caressing her. "Apparently I have nothing but time. It's late." Naruto tilted his head towards the bedroom, his easy smirk hinting of doing anything but sleep. "Spend the night. I promise to walk you home in the morning."

Hinata was shaking her head, already dismissing the thought. "You know I can't."

"I see." Naruto nodded, seemingly to accept her decision but without a real sense of grace. "Can I ask you something personal, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata inhaled sharply, postured guarded and stiff. "I can't promise I'll answer it."

"Do you love him?"

Hinata relaxed, a little life eased her stern line of her lips into something warm. Closing her eyes, she nodded once…then twice. Deliberately, as if confessing a sin. "We're getting married, Naruto-kun. What do you think?"

Naruto's hands fisted tight at his side. His shoulder's bunched into something rigid and hard. "I don't know what hurts worse, Hinata. Getting stabbed by Pein or hearing you say that."

Small, slender fingers touched his face. When he opened his eyes, large watery eyes gazed back at him, full of care, full of worry, and so full of sadness he almost wished he could take his words back.

Almost.

"If I could have taken that wound for you, Naruto-kun, I would have." Hinata answered with the utmost sincerity.

"I believe you." Naruto took her hand with his. "I guess there's only one thing left to do."

"Hmm?"

"Let me walk you home."

XXX

Hinata had to endure a lot of hard things in her life, many of the wounds being emotional rather than the physical, but this had to be one of the worst. Naruto hadn't looked at her once since they've been on the road to her home. He wasn't talking, wasn't smiling, wasn't laughing or chatting about something or another.

It worried her.

She thought the sounds of the night would have been a welcoming with him. Konoha's fluttered leaves through whistling winds and other night sounds were usually calming. Their synchronized steps sounded funny to her, his large feet padding quietly while hers paced with small shuffles. He sighed heavily, rubbing his face in discomfort. She could figure out what he was thinking. He was blaming himself. She knew he was. As much as she wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, this time it was best to remain silent. His mission was at fault. His temper was at fault that made him accept this mission. No matter how anyone looked at it, for whatever reason or faceted perception to point blame one way or another, his absence created this rift and this is what was to become of it.

Yes, he is a hero. Yes, he saved their world and their lives. Yes, if he had only been here a year and a half ago this wouldn't have happened.

Dear Kami, he is in so much pain.

She craned her neck when she realized he had stopped walking and she had passed him up a few steps back. Something had caught his attention. Following his gaze, she saw the Academy not so far away. Was he thinking back to those days when they were just kids, not even ten years old? She was. She wanted to tell him back then how he had consumed her world. She used to daydream over and over again about some of the simplest things: He saying hi to her in the hall way as they passed, how they would sit at lunch and she would listen to him with rapt attention. She would listen with all her heart, while she silently would be staring into those eyes, those unforgettable, beautiful eyes that made her smile no matter how long she looked at them. She could hear him go on and on about the glorious wonder that ramen was or how he would be Hokage and it would never get old. Thoughts, plans, research and whatever he needed to make the best ramen or become the greatest Hokage ever, she would do what she needed to help him get there. She still would. Anything, everything he wanted, he needed, his every wish she would still make a reality…but there were just some things that were not going to happen. How could she make him understand that and still let him know his world was still important to her?

"Naruto-kun?"

She could see the ghost in his eyes, memories resurfacing and coming alive. He tried to squeeze into the rope swing, but his huge bulk looked like he would bring the whole thing down, bough and all, if he took a few swings. He chuckled dishearteningly, accepting he was no longer able to fit.

"I can't tell you how many times I sat here, hoping someone, anyone would play with me. They played tag, chase, steal the flag, shinobi wars, and listen to girls talk about how great Sasuke was." He grinned at her, scratching his head to try and shake the thoughts away. "I never figured you for one of them."

"I wasn't." She sat herself down on the swing, wrapping her fingers around the rope. "I spent most of my time studying the histories of the clan, performing our duties, and trying to stay away from those three bullies that chased me."

"Heh, I remember them." Naruto rubbed his nose, thinking back. "I wonder what they're doing now. I owe them."

Hinata shrugged, swinging her feet. "When I came here, no one really wanted to play with me either. All I wanted to do was get the nerve to come and talk to you."

Naruto's hand wrapped around hers, luring her to look at him and his aching want of her. "I still want to fight for you, Hinata-chan. I'll do anything, just name it."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata couldn't look at him, he was so desperate and shameless. "Please, don't do this."

Whirling her around, he knelt down, taking both of her hands. "I know I was gone for a very long time. I don't regret what I did to Neji, but I'll do whatever I need to let you give me a chance. Do you want me to become his servant and apologize? I will. Do you need me to go talk to your father? I will, I know it won't be that hard now that I've so much good for the village, but he can't ignore what I've accomplished. Please Hinata-chan, you're not married yet, so that means we still have time. I'm…begging you."

"Naruto-kun, don't do that. Please," She covered her eyes with her hands, unable to look at him do this in front of her. His pride, his loyalty, his love, all of it laid bare before her and she could only keep giving him the same answer. "I can't."

"Then give me that seal."

Hinata's eyes popped out from behind her fingers. "What did you say?"

"That thing on Neji's head, if your family gives it to me then they have to consider me a faithful member to your clan, right?"

"Don't even joke about that, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, her voice breaking and worried. "If they hear you even thinking about that-"

"Do you love me, Hinata-chan?" Naruto turned his head away. She could see how he worried about her answer, felt how his body stiffened and braced for her answer.

Laying his head on her lap, he held her, tightly, around her hips. "I still love you, Hinata-chan. From our kiss back when we were at Wave, from that long walk home, till my time away in the dungeons in ANBU. Everyplace I went, every time I heard a woman's voice or a child called out to their mother, you are the only woman I've ever, ever thought about."

Hinata's hand rested on his head, playing with his blonde hair and smoothing it away from his face. _Oh, Naruto-kun…_

"You know, I still remember that day you came to the Hokage's office."

She cringed at the memory. It wasn't one of her most graceful moments.

"You were this scared little thing, worrying about everything and everyone. I wondered if you ever got scared at your own shadow."

She smiled at that. She would never admit out loud how she had jumped a few times at it.

"Now here you are. Look at you." Naruto lifted his head from her lap, admiring her from his kneeling perch. "I would never had believed the girl I met back then would turn into this beautiful, confident, and amazing woman before me. I guess me being gone was a good thing. Whatever Sasuke did, he did it right."

Painstakingly slow, he got up. Dusting his knees off, he didn't look at her. "I'm going to keep trying up till the day you get married, Hinata-chan. You have my word. Please, believe-"

Slipping out of the swing, she touched his cheek and kissed him.

He returned her kiss, softly, encouragingly, wantonly. Naruto picked her up, easily wrapping his arms around her, pressing her against the tree trunk. His kiss became hungry, nearly devouring. She gasped, whimpering into his breath at his passion. Her body trembled at his need became her's, and she, in turn, pulled him to her.

She wasn't going to hold back anymore. Sasuke and the Hyuuga be damned…

"Hinata-sama, are you here?"

Hinata and Naruto stopped their romantic frolicking, to look just outside the cover of the tree's canopy. In the distance, Ko, her personal attendant, was out looking for her. Naruto didn't want to let her go. If anything, he looked ready to bolt and carry her to wherever he wanted so they could be alone. She wanted him to, but certain realities…very dangerous and course altering realities came to the forefront of her mind. She pushed Naruto away, frantically trying to get some distance between him and her.

His wounded frown told her how much she had hurt him, again.

Pulling him to her, forcing him to bend his ear to her mouth, she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"I've always loved you, Naruto-kun."

Kissing his lips, letting her emotions lingering on that full but simple touch, she pulled away and calmly walked towards her attendant.

"I'm here, Ko." Hinata's straightened her back ramrod stiff and upright. Walking past Ko, she called out, "Come. We mustn't keep Otou-sama waiting."

Hinata could see Ko purposely look back in Naruto's direction. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming. She was a fool. An utter, stupid fool.

Ko caught up to her, matching her pace. "Hinata-sama, you know I have to report this to Hiashi-sama."

Swallowing hard, she kept her eyes forward and still, doing whatever she could to steel herself from what she knew would be one of the hardest tests of her will. "Hai."

**XXX**

Naruto could sense the worry in her, the fraught panic in how she pushed him away. At the same time, her hidden want of him was felt when she kissed him, held him and want him in those brief seconds they had together.

That was all the confirmation Naruto needed.

"I'll get you back, Hinata-chan. No matter what."


	13. Ch 13 Can We Talk?

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 13 Can We Talk?**

"I'm home." Naruto called out into the empty foyer. His voice sounded weird inside his home, his _family's_ home, but it was a weirdness he was willing to accept. He was supposed to live here. The thought made him smile. He hadn't had time to appreciate that before, considering how much company he had and who his company was, but now that he thought about it he pondered about what his parents had planned for them. He had seen a few of the rooms, each one pretty unremarkable and identifiable (living room, dining room, bathrooms, kitchen, pantry, etc…).

Kicking his sandals off, he slid his slippers on and started to head towards the dining room table to clean up the mess he and Sakura had left. Taking the smallest pair of slippers by his, he fingered them affectionately and wondered how many times Hinata must have been inside his home.

"You need to come back and fill these, Hinata-chan." He put them back on the floor, neat and orderly. There needed to be more, he grinned, already picturing a couple pairs of children's slippers next to his and Hinata's. Maybe a boy then a girl's? Two boys? Two girls and a boy's? Who care, he chuckled to himself, nudging Hinata's slippers with his toe, as long as they were theirs.

So the other three were Ino's, Haku's and…yeah, _his_.

Would it be considered bad taste to just chuck them into a fireplace? Perhaps put some kind of shinobi curse jutsu that would make him impotent, unattractive, and fucking useless and ugly to the point he should be euthanized and given a merciful burial…Okay, not so merciful. Pain and humiliation would be good, just as long as he kept his hands, lips, and other body parts away from his Hinata-chan.

Sweeping them away from his sight with a shove of his foot, he meandered over to the table to clean up like he had wanted to before his brooding took over. There they are, one, two…three bowls? Three cups?

He and Sakura…and someone else?

Three bowls and a bottle of…he took a sniff of the bottle…sake? When did he and Sakura drink sake? Did Hinata have some when he was waiting for her and Sakura to have their little girl chat?

A thunderous snore echoed down the hallway from his parent's bedroom. "Sakura?"

Rushing through the house, he was grateful it wasn't his pink haired friend. Instead, his parent's bed was filled with a gapped mouth'd wild white haired Toad Sage. Only a few hours had passed since his time away from his sensei and he was already glad to see the perverted old miser.

"Get off my parent's-." Naruto stomped towards the edge of the bed, ready to roll his sensei onto the floor but a glittering on the nightstand caught his attention. "Hey."

He hadn't seen that picture and seashell frame for a long, long time. Gingerly touching the edges of his and Hinata's picture frame back from Wave. He couldn't keep his eyes off of how adorably cute his Hinata-chan looked. The vulnerable, scrunched up shoulders, her hands folded properly in front of her and the almost apologetic smile that seemed to say she was sorry to have her picture taken but glad to be next to him even though she was afraid to. Her blush, her almost perpetual blush that never failed to appear whenever he got close to her then was still there, bright and sunny and utterly beautiful.

He remembered her blushing the moment she kissed him, muttering something about a dream and how her family got it right. Weird. He'd have to ask her about it later. Especially among other things that were still unclear to him.

Like what the hell did Sasuke-teme have to offer her that he couldn't?

Just thinking about it made his skin crawl and want to punch something…hard. The temptation to kick/shove his sensei off his parent's bed promised a sense of satisfaction that he was sure wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon, so he focused back on the picture and the frame around it. He remembered making a mess of all the glue and shell fragments that he plastered all over the frame and fingers. It took a lot of time to wash all the shells to get the smell of salt and dead crustaceans. That look on her face when he gave it to her was one of unguarded adoration. She loved it. That picture frame and that silly red orange little conch shell. Plucking it from the nightstand, he turned it around to capture what little light there was in the room.

Dear Kami, it was obnoxiously loud and colorful, just like him. Cool.

Just as he was about to put it down, he noticed some small etching on it. It rolled weirdly as he turned it around in his hands. He couldn't quite make it out. Eh? That's even more confusing. It looked as if the message was cut in half. If that was the case, where would the other message-

He snatched the picture frame and turned around, this way and that, placing the shell till he could find some kind of identifiable message within the message here. He thought he could see something…but it was all wrong. Backwards, even. Backwards and upside down?

The hell?

Going over to the mirror, he squinted at where the message from sea shell and frame met where he thought he could see a message. Ah, there it is.

"I…I have…all…way…no, always…" Then it fit together, pretty and simple, neat and sincere. He said it out loud. "I have always loved you, Naruto-kun."

Hinata left him a message.

"Since I have met you, I have always loved you, too, Hinata-chan." Closing his eyes, he gingerly put the frame and shell down on his nightstand. "From this moment on, this will be my side of the bed." He declared, hands on his hips akimbo as he took on the challenge of gearing up to remove his snoring sensei that had greedily occupied his side. "Heave-ho!"

Xxx

**The Hyuuga Compound**

Sasuke waited for her at the entrance, occupied by two Cadet Branch members at either side of him. Ko kept a polite distance behind Hinata, always in the submissive pace and eyes lowered respectfully, yet vigilant.

"Your Lord Father is waiting for you." Sasuke turned on his heel to let her match his pace inside her home past her guards and into the Main Branch house. "How did it go?"

Hinata flicked her eyes at him then back towards the hallway towards her father's chambers.

"I see." He took her hand, gripping it tight.

"Sasuke-kun, I-"

"We're here." Sasuke knocked on her father's door, interrupting what she was going to say. "Let's get this over with."

The door opened with Hanabi greeting them, her eyes taking in each of them with almost perfect appraisal of their emotional state. Hinata knew this because she was capable of it, just like all of her family members could.

_Reveal nothing, reveal nothing, reveal nothing…_Hinata repeated the internal mantra.

Sasuke stood before her, glaring down at Hanabi and nearly pushing through her to get inside Hiashi's office. Hanabi kept herself rooted at where she stood. Her servant, Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, appeared next to her, blocking off Sasuke's attempt to circumvent them to get to Hiashi.

"You have to be announced before you can enter, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru's slithery voice coolly reminded the young Uchiha. "We don't want the head of our beloved family to think you are boorish, do you?"

"You believe I care what anyone thinks about me?" Sasuke seeming to wait for Orochimaru to answer or move aside.

Hanabi nodded, which Orochimaru followed through by allowing Sasuke and Hinata to walk past.

Sasuke pulled at Hinata's hand, keeping her behind him and away from Orochimaru. As he passed the pale faced Sannin, he scolded him with a, "Don't you have tea to pour or linen to fold?"

"I do that among other things," Orochimaru's head tilted in an unnatural way, following Sasuke as he walked past. "Want me to make you something special? It would be my pleasure."

"Hn." Sasuke pushed passed Orochimaru and practically dragged Hinata in front of her father's desk. She was thankful Sasuke was here. This would be just another day she would be pushed around and jostled through verbal sparring and accusing glares. Just like the one her father was giving her now.

Ko circled around them to come to her father's side, whispering in his ear. Hiashi nodded after a moment, dismissing the Cadet Branch member with a wave of his fingers.

"You've had a busy night, Hinata." Hiashi began, his hands steeples together on his desk. "Catching up with an old friend?"

Hinata's mouth worked but her defense, her excuses, everything she wanted to say just wouldn't come out.

"She went to go see Naruto after I suggested it," Sasuke answered for her, still holding her hand and bringing it up for Hiashi to see. "She hasn't seen him since the day he left, and I wanted her to get closure. I'm sure there was a lot for them to talk about."

"So it was your idea, Sasuke?" Hiashi took in both the elder teens' posture, poise, and demeanor. His studious gaze zeroed in on Hinata's with a greater intensity. "And her kissing your old friend? Did you tell her to do that as well?"

"As I said, I wanted her to get closure." Sasuke repeated, his normal coolness lacing his words. He did turn to look at her, then her lips, then back into her large lavender eyes. She didn't look at him but past him. "Did you, Hinata?"

"If I could have some more time..." Hinata pleaded, but Sasuke stopped her with a squeeze of her hand.

She could see Sasuke's ire growing. Her father wasn't convinced. None of them believed her heart was where it should be when it came to Naruto and if her feelings were being stoked again. She could see the doubt in their eyes and their postures. Yet, there was something more inside her that she hoped they could see past her feelings to renewing a nostalgic past with her old lover. Deny it as much as she could, Naruto's revival had thrown everything her and Sasuke had worked for into jeopardy.

"I will do whatever is needed to strengthen this family again, Otou-sama. Just ask it." She demanded of them, daring each of them to test her.

"Hmm," Orochimaru hummed, visibly pleased at the declaration. The Snake Sannin slithered around in the shadows near Hinata, tucking himself between her and Sasuke, taking a whiff of her hair as he passed her. "Now we're getting somewhere. May I offer a suggestion, Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi's steeple'd fingers threaded into each other loosely, watching Orochimaru continue to lurk around Hinata, fondling her hair and touching her cheek with a brazen familiarity. Hinata squirmed, shying away from the hovering Sannin.

Sasuke snatched Hinata away from Hanabi's man servant, making her squeak with the painful jerk.

"I thought you liked to share, Sasuke-kun? You don't seem to mind when the Uzumaki boy had a taste." Orochimaru cooed mockingly, opening his hands disarmingly.

Unfazed, Sasuke answered, glaring at Orochimaru. Hinata shied behind Sasuke, cradling her arm. "The help shouldn't touch things that don't belong to them."

"You're right, they shouldn't." Orochimaru acquiesced with a bow, then turned his head up to meet Sasuke with a mocking smirk. "Does Uzumaki-kun know that?"

"You have our attention," Hiashi interrupted, gesturing for Orochimaru to return to the subject.

Slit yellow eyes danced merrily between everyone. "I have news. It's not good news. In fact, it is to announce an interesting turn, a failure on my part."

Hinata stiffened, gripping Sasuke's arm worriedly.

Hiashi and Hanabi said nothing, waiting for Orochimaru to continue.

"It would seem my attempts to rejuvenate Hinata's byakugan and reproductive organs have not been successful." Orochimaru sighed in dramatic disappointment. "It really isn't my fault, considering what I have to work with. Tsunade-sama's attempts to heal her has surpassed most of my expectations." Orochimaru praise for his medical peer ended with a lick of his long tongue against his own cheek. "But having two geniuses work on the same specimen is really a bad idea. If anything, I think we may have made things worse. Have we not, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's hands curled into Sasuke's shirt from behind.

"Have you noticed any changes in your behavior as of late? Mood swings? Temperamental out bursts? Unusual behavior?" Orochimaru inquired with syrupy gentle medical concern. "All of these are symptoms of hormonal treatments, some with dangerous mental side effects. I'm sure the list is long and interesting."

"I'm _fine_." She answered harshly.

"Liar," Orochimaru accused in his lilting yet gravely voice. "Still, when given a genetic specimen as damaged as this," he gestured towards Hinata. Hinata stiffened at the acute insult. "one can only do so many miracles."

"You said you had a suggestion," Hiashi reminded him, getting the Sannin back on track.

"The easy way to ensure a proper offspring between a Hyuuga and the Uchiha would be to choose a different vessel." Orochimaru turned to face Hanabi, his wide lipped smile blatantly suggesting what wasn't said.

"No," Hinata interjected, coming out from behind Sasuke's back and putting herself between Hanabi and him. "You said that is the easy way, so that must mean there is another. A _harder_ way. I can…I _will_ serve my family in this capacity. Leave her out of it." She pulled Sasuke's shirt to face her. "Tell them, Sasuke-kun, we can do this."

"Of course we can." Sasuke nodded, turning to face anyone who thought otherwise. "And that would be?"

Hinata could tell her father was considering Orochimaru's proposal. "Let me set this record straight. I'm only going to consider this for one reason and one reason only: Sasuke, you are the last Uchiha and your doujutsu mixed with ours is told to bring a hybrid offspring that would rival anything the shinobi world has ever seen. With that in mind, I am willing to take certain steps, precautions, and even burn a few bridges to see that it is done."

Hinata could sense Hanabi turning the thought over in her head, her steel grey eyes narrowed with distaste at Sasuke. Sasuke, in turn, didn't seem to favor the idea any more so than Hanabi. Hinata pulled at Sasuke's shirt, whispering into his back for him not to do it.

Hiashi continued. "I have plans for Hanabi that can't have her saddled as a mother, yet. So, what is the other suggestion you have in mind, Orochimaru?"

"The failure to fix Hinata-chan isn't so much the removal of her scar tissue, because at this point it is all but almost impossible to rejuvenating the lining of her uterus, fallopian tubes, and cervix. She needs a complete restructuring of her genes or a simple replacement. It would have to come from a source that has the foundations of her parental DNA. Since her mother is no longer with us," Orochimaru bowed respectfully towards Hiashi and Hanabi. "And neither of your DNAs didn't seem to fix it, the only thing left would be to seek out the cells of her last remaining two choices."

Hinata's mouth fell open, small whispered sounds of disbelief and unvoiced objections to what she was hearing.

"I would suggest seeking out Hyuuga Neji. If what I have heard of the rumors of Hinata-chan's birth are true, then he might be the panacea to her salvation."

Hiashi closed his eyes held his breath, remaining stoic and calm despite the crushing announcement he just heard. She could see the tightening of his jaw muscles flex. What Orochimaru had just announced was possibly the worst thing that could be said of her uncle, her mother, and of herself.

She was not her father's daughter, but that of her uncle Hizashi. Lastly, her mother and her uncle had…dear Kami.

"You said two choices." Sasuke pointed out. "Who is the other?"

"Who else?" Orochimaru glided over to Hiashi's desk and tapped on an envelope.

Hiashi turned his head to Orochimaru, scowling. Whatever demons he was trying to keep down seemed to be overtaken by his cool indignation. "You looked through my mail?"

"Of course not, Hiashi-sama." Orochimaru feigned submissive indignation. "The letter is from Suna, and I recognize the handwriting from your extended family's quasi daughter-in-law, Sabaku no Temari. I considered the time since the announcement of her pregnancy and simply counted down the days. What else could it be?"

Tearing open the envelope, Hiashi opened up the parchment thick letter. A quick scan of its contents told him all he needed to know. "It's a girl. Hyuuga Kensura, named with a mix of Temari and Neji's mother."

Hinata wiped at her eyes. Sasuke shook her, encouraging her but demanding that she remain strong with his tone and words. "You _will_ be okay."

"How?"

"How else," Sasuke turned to Orochimaru knowingly. "You already have a plan, don't you?"

"If only you knew, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru answered in his oily voice, his reptilian gaze turned to Hinata with playful but poignant curiosity. "But I have to ask, why should we even bother? If what we hear is true, who is to say our little Hinata-chan is even willing to cooperate? It just seems like she has excellent lip service," Orochimaru tittered into his fingers, mockingly bashful. "Was that too obvious?"

Hinata's stone still face flushed at the comment.

"Onee-san," Hanabi averted her eyes from Orochimaru to Hinata, her tone begrudgingly agreeing with her servant's. "He's right. When you came back to us and rejoined our clan, you said you wanted to assist our goals to strengthen the family. You have shown to be a proud woman of the Hyuuga, and denied all of the fake Uzumaki boys the elders have commissioned at you. However, now that the real Uzumaki has returned there are just too much evidence to show that your mind has changed." Hanabi opened her hands and then dropped them to her sides in frustration. "We've already done so much for you."

Swallowing hard, Hinata nodded slowly.

Hiashi picked up where Hanabi left off. "When you and Sasuke agreed to formally court for marriage, we went out of our way to give you the wedding you asked for. I can't begin to tell you how much of our personal funds has been diminished, let alone the dowry we had prepared for your husband to be used to assist in restoring the Uchiha compound for the sake of annexing our clan." Hiashi pulled out a folder with several invoice papers poking out. "I never expected this lavishness from you, Hinata. Exotic flowers from all over the shinobi nation in each and every country. Silks from the reclusive Arachne Clan that are being specially prepared not only for your dress but for Sasuke's yukata. Specialty foods catered, some being freshly caught out in the middle of the ocean and shipped via port at Water Country." Hiashi shook his head in exasperation. "While the Mizukage has agreed to waive the taxes and transportation to assist in cutting costs, their inspections of the product is being delayed due to merchant shipments taking key priority. The list goes on and on, Hinata."

Hinata lowered her head, her response perfectly polite and humble. "I am very honored and pleased that my family has gone to such extremes to show how much this wedding means to Sasuke-kun and I."

"Everything is set, Hinata." Hiashi closed the folder and set it aside. "Still, there is the issue of should we."

"Otou-sama?" Hinata asked, her fingers fidgeting at her side.

"Have you ever asked why have agreed to this wedding, even despite your inability to bear children at the moment, Hinata?"

Hinata went to answer, but Sasuke gripped her hand and answered for her. "As you've said so yourself. You are giving your daughter your blessing. Unless there is more to be said."

"For the good of the family, Sasuke." Hiashi announced coolly. "Everything that is done within these walls are done so for the good of the family. Your wedding, these extravagant expenses. The constant delays. Everything, Hinata, is never done for simply your sake or even mine. We, as Hyuuga, need to grow."

"I agree, Otou-sama."

"So here is an issue that needs to be addressed." Hiashi's finger tapped on the table. "What are we supposed to do about _him_, Hinata?"

_I knew this was coming_, Hinata thought to herself. She lifted her head, answering clearly. "I will handle Naruto-kun."

Ko stepped forward and rose his hand to speak. Hiashi called out for him to do so.

"If I may include, Hiashi-sama, I overheard a suggestion Uzumaki Naruto-san has offered to Hinata-sama."

"Ko!" Hinata squawked, her pale flesh paling even further.

Hiashi lifted his hand to silence her and to allow Ko to continue speaking.

"Hiashi-sama, the Kyuubi boy-"

"His name is Naruto." Sasuke spoke over Ko, clearly showing his own ire at the direct insult.

Hiashi nodded, "Yes, that is rather impolite, Ko. Now, as you were saying?"

"Naruto-san," Ko corrected himself, turning to Hinata and Sasuke in apology. "has offered himself to Hinata-sama."

Hiashi's stoic face remained stony. "That was assumed when he kissed her, Ko."

Ko lowered his head, "Yes, of course, however there is more."

Hiashi let out a slow, silent sigh through his nose. His impatience growing.

"Naruto offered to be sealed."

Now Hiashi's eyebrow rose.

Sasuke turned to look at Hinata, his voice curious and angry. "Did he now?"

"No, I won't-"

"Hold on, Hinata," Sasuke turned her around to face him. "Did he really offer that?"

Hinata looked away, her shoulders scrunched close and her hands fisted in front of her. "I won't let him."

"If I may interject," Orochimaru made his way around Hanabi towards Hiashi. "I know Sasuke may be the superior specimen to offer your family a new heir, but I would not dismiss the Uzumaki boy as an alternate."

Sasuke glanced at Hinata, his stare feigning disinterest. "The dobe should be proud to be."

"I am familiar with his mother's exceptional chakra chain ability and their amazing chakra capacity. Let alone he is the heir to the Namikazi estates and all the jutus the Fourth has in his library. Inside that boy lies the bloodlines of one of the greatest shinobis of our time, with the exception of present company, of course." Orochimaru's gravelly voice chuckled. "Let's not forget, he very well could hold some of the secrets of the mission that was rumored to have saved us all."

Hiashi nodded, considering the proposition.

"But he will still be _that_ boy," Ko offered the unspoken facet to Naruto's reputation. Hinata gave him a scathing glare. In a rare reflex, her hand twitched into a symbol that shocked her sister, her father, and Ko, her old servant.

She almost used the sign of Pain on him.

How could she be so stupid to reveal so much?

"I think this brings about an unprecedented opportunity, Hyuuga-sama." Orochimaru cooed, finding his way towards a very petrified Ko. "I do have to ask you, how greedy is your family?"

"I won't deny we are strained, but we will not desperate if that is what you're trying to imply, Orochimaru."

"By all means, I just wanted to expose a particular tangent you may or may not have seen. Where we all see conflict, I see progress. Even this show of defensiveness towards her old love and her turmoil with her new does whet the palate, does it not?"

Hinata wasn't as quick on the uptake as she would have liked. Sasuke was already shaking his head at her. Her father was nodding, an appreciative hum agreeing where Orochimaru what suggesting.

Hanabi seemed to be quicker to see underneath the underneath. "You want both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki in the Hyuuga family, Otou-sama?"

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru glided towards Hanabi, touching her cheek gently. "You can't deny that our young Hanabi-chan would be the upgrade needed to lead and produce a healthy and fulfilling future for you and the next line of Uchihas."

"I've made my choice," Sasuke answered with finality.

"Oh come now," Orochimaru dismissed casually. "Look at your future bride." He extended a delicate hand her way. "Can't you see the anguish, the turmoil, the utter devastation to her little heart at trying to convince herself that she is doing everything she can to make her family happy being with you? Oh, I'm sure what she feels for you is just as passionate and enduring as it was for the Uzumaki boy, but you have to admit that this revelation is something that a family of this prestige needs to regain its former glory."

Hinata saw her father digest the idea in a favorable way. He looked at her, appraising her thoughts with his knowing Hyuuga eyes. "Uchiha, Uzumaki and Namikaze under the Hyuuga name. That does have a nice ring to it." Her father opened his hands towards her. "We are set to have a wedding soon, Hinata. This is a little late to have a change of heart, however should a different groom stand next to you at the altar that is for you and Sasuke to discuss." Hiashi turned his attention to Sasuke. "You are still an invaluable future member to this family, Sasuke. Orochimaru has a point, however poorly timed this may seem. What is your opinion on the subject of your bride to be choosing someone else?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I am confident she will choose me in the end. I am Uchiha Sasuke." Walking by Hinata, Sasuke turned to her and said, "You are free to do whatever you want. You know where to find me."

Hinata's stomach felt heavy. Everything was coming apart, yet…the reality of something new, something she had wished beyond years or hopes has been made available to her in a way she would never have dreamed. The mantra of what was laid bare to her started to get louder in her head, becoming a beautiful crescendo of music and anguish at the same time.

_I can marry Naruto-kun…I can marry Naruto-kun…I can marry my Naruto-kun!_

XXX

**The Next Day.**

Naruto answered the door at the break of dawn. The beginning rays had yet to warm the air to something tolerable when he blinked back the light that greeted him. Her voice sobered him before the woman took form in his blurry vision.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Good morning, Naruto-kun. Can we talk?"


	14. Ch 14 Meetings

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 14 Meetings**

It was impossible for him to not see how easy it would be for Hinata to just slip right into being Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze (He still wasn't sure if he wanted to keep his newfound father's name or keep his mother's name). When he saw her at the door, he was so happy to see her he just hugged her. He didn't want to think about how warm she felt, how good she smelled, or how soft her body molded to him when he shamelessly aligned her's with his. Well, to take that back, he did want to think about it, he just didn't want to remember how she politely, but firmly, pushed him away and said, "I really need to talk to you, Naruto-kun."

He invited her in and ran into the kitchen, calling out what she would like to drink or eat. She said anything would be fine, patiently settling herself on the couch with her hands folded neatly on her lap. Even though he knew he could be loud and…okay, really loud and a bit clumsy, he was admittedly thankful when Hinata came into the kitchen a few minutes later to ask if everything was okay.

It wasn't. It really wasn't.

He had been rummaging through the scrolls, making a mess and a ruckus that would normally not bother him. As his luck would have it, he had started to feel a mediocre amount of concern when he had all the scrolls unrolled looking for a proper breakfast dish that didn't have the words 'ramen' in it. He wasn't successful. Hinata had, after a muffled giggle into her fingers, helped him tidy up and took over in preparing their breakfast.

Did he feel any shame knowing that she had done countless hours of work for him and was now preparing a meal that he should be able to prepare himself? Yeah, a bit. Did he feel guilty that as she worked he could see a blond haired little boy holding onto her skirt and blue haired little girl sucking her thumb while cradled in Hinata's arms? Nope. Did he feel even a little disrespectful that he thought she looked sexy as hell in an apron and that she would look devastatingly sinful with _only_ the apron on? Hell no.

A glitter of light reflected off her engagement ring.

Did his naughty little daydream come crashing down that Hinata probably prepared Sasuke's meals every day after spending the night with each other in bed? He'd rather not follow that train of thought. It didn't lead to anywhere good, and it felt like acid in his blood.

Instead, he watched her work. She had obviously spent a lot of time in his kitchen. Her hands reached for spices, for scrolls, for utensils without even looking. He smelled egg, fish, a small bowl of miso and rice. She ladled out food into small bowls and serving plates. He jumped to help her and she politely thanked him for it.

"Well now, isn't this cozy?"

Hinata and Naruto started in surprise at the scruffy and ragged Jiraiya smirking at them from the hallway.

"Good morning, Lord Jiraiya. Are you hungry?" Hinata asked merrily. Depositing her plates, she started to get another serving for their guest.

"The great Toad Sage never turns down an offer from a pretty woman." Jiraiya teased, making Hinata blush.

"Hey, pervert! Get Hinata out of your thoughts!"

"Kid, kids, c'mon! Lighten up!" Tackling Naruto into a playful headlock, he whispered conspiratorially. "I have to admit, you certainly showed me. What a looker! You put blonde hair on her and a grouchy attitude, and you're looking at a slightly slimmer Tsunade. Kami blessed her, kid. Trust me, I've seen more than a normal man's share of the fairer sex, and I can honestly say you hit the jackpot. Congrats, kid."

Giving Naruto a heavy handed slap on the back, Naruto almost tumbled over the chair.

"Jiraiya-sama, would you like juice or coffee?" Hinata sifted through a few scrolls, holding one in each of her hands.

"A real man drinks sake, no matter what time of the day it is!" He thundered, slapping his hand on the table.

"What he's really saying is he's blocked up and some prune juice would work wonders for him." Naruto grouched, narrowing a stink eye at his mentor.

"A man of my stature and legendary status has tried to mold this disrespectful boy into a proper gentleman, Miss Hyuuga-chan. As you can see, even someone as great as I can only do so much with what I've got." Jiraiya tossed his long white hair dramatically.

"This same gentleman has also been banned from every bath house and hot spring in seventeen cities and enjoys several bounties on his head for peeking, cat calling, and lewd behavior." Naruto accused under his breath.

"Some people just can't appreciate a compliment anymore. Help me out, Hyuuga-chan," Jiraiya leaned at her, his eyes unabashedly gleaning over her generous form. "If I was to look at you and say, 'Pretty lady, you make every single one of my primitive male urges scream to the high heavens that the images I get after just looking at you drives me wild with lust and every fiber of my body wants to worship with kisses, with long slow sensual massages and erotic penetrations till you are molded putty in my hands!' Wouldn't you feel…what are you doing?"

Hinata poised with her hands like talons in front of her, her chakra claws threateningly humming with lethal power. Naruto stood in front of her with a ladle gripped like a samurai sword ready to defend his lady fair. "Step away from my woman!"

"Aww…now you're just trying to make blush," Jiraiya guffawed, snatching Naruto and Hinata around their shoulders faster than they would have imagined the old man could move. "You guys remind me of Minato and Kushina." He turned to Naruto and whispered loudly into his ear." I can't tell you how many times your mom threatened to cut my balls off."

"Hey, watch your language! There's a lady present."

"Excuse me, Hyuuga-chan. Snip my boys."

Naruto grumbled despite the bear crushing bro hug.

"Either way, look at you two, all domesticated and happy." The study built Toad Sage sighed, content and a little wistful. "So when's the big day, huh? I see you already got the ring and she's accepted. Way to go, champ."

Naruto sheepishly ducked his head, turning to look at Hinata for some clue what to tell his sensei. She was unable to meet his eye, deciding a certain spot on the counter needed a lot of cleaning.

"I was there when your father showed me the ring he was going to give your mother. Pretty little thing. Anyways, if there was one thing I was as sure of, just as I am sure of my very next breath, is that you love this woman as much as he loved your momma. All that work and searching for that ring you gave her had a hell of a story, didn't it? I doubt any woman will be able to tell that tale like your pretty little fiancée, huh? What can I say? You certainly didn't pull any stops for her. I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit envious, but I'm sure when the Great Jiraiya-sama is done playing the field for the next twenty or thirty years, I might let Old Lady Tsunade make an honest man out of me. But that's for another day." Jiraiya started chowing down, eating with more grace than his student normally would. "So tell me, did he propose to you like he said he would, on the Hokage Mountain? He kept going on and on about you two having a special spot and he was going to tell you when the sun sets and all. Seriously, I'm glad you scooped him up so he can tell me he told me so. I've been warning him that you probably found someone else and weren't pining for him for as long as he has for you. Not to say your heart would immediately go searching out for another as soon as he left the gates, but ten years away from each other is a long time. I even went so far as to say he might find you already settled up with someone else…"

"Hey, Jiraiya," Naruto cut him off, staring down at his food, feeling his throat go dry and any kind of exceptional flavor the eggs and fish may have had suddenly got very bland. "It was eight years, and, yeah, you were right."

He couldn't think of another way to put it.

Jiraiya stopped with his chopsticks hovering in front of his mouth, unable to eat anymore. Wiping his face with a napkin, he immediately turned to Hinata. The towel in her hand stopped oscillating over the counter.

"Yeah, eight years." Jiraiya cleared his throat, flicking at the uncomfortable silence that was growing heavier and heavier by the moment. "So, tough break, huh? Well, it's good to see that you two are still friends and can look past it. Who is the lucky guy?"

"Sasuke," Naruto pushed the plate away from him. He really didn't have a stomach for food at this point in time.

"When he says he's going to take care of your girl, he really took it to heart, huh? Sorry, bad choice of words." Jiraiya held up his hand apologetically when Naruto glared at him, itching to get physical. "Well, that certainly sets the family up pretty good, huh, Hinata?"

Naruto picked up on her flinch, sensing his sensei's words were leading to a deeper meaning. "She's already a Hyuuga and Sasuke-teme's has his family's estates. Hinata has never sought out that kind of stuff. She's better than that. Tell him, Hinata."

Hinata folded the towel in her hands and placed it on the edge of the counter. "That's not what he means, Naruto-kun."

Naruto scoot his chair away from the table and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "Is this what you came to talk to me about?"

"No, but it is something that you should probably know. Jiraiya-sama is right though. It does put my family in a very good position."

"Your family? You mean like your sister and your dad?"

"No, the Hyuuga's." Hinata exhaled a soft sigh. "I don't know if you know this, but it seems like Uchiha Itachi has been selected to be Hokage."

Naruto's jaw worked, about to say he had seen his sempai's picture hanging on the Hokage's wall. He was even going to try and seek him out to congratulate him and tell him there could only be great things to come of such a great man leading Konoha before he took it from him. It was Naruto's dream, of course, to become the next Hokage, but if he had to wait till he could enjoy a few years with Hinata as her husband and get a few kids under their name to fill the house, he could wait.

"Just so you know, I was asked first," Jiraiya started in on his plate, getting his appetite back. "I would have accepted, mind you, but everyone seemed to have a problem with my conditions that I would require my own personal harem, Tsunade being my secretary and having to wear a leotard two sizes too tight, her personally having to give me a sponge bath when I ask of it, and, of course, I would require every kunoichi not married or engaged and over the age of eighteen but under the age of thirty-five to test their seduction skills for me on an annual basis." Jiraiya crossed his arms and sighed disappointedly. "Yeah, for some reason it didn't take. I think it may have been the comment about not accepting any kunoichi over the age of thirty-five. Tsunade got grouchy when I brought that up. Those walls certainly felt sturdier than the last time I went through'em." He nodded, agreeing with himself as he rubbed his chin at the memory. "I'm sure of it, it was probably the age thing. It's kind of a touchy subject for her."

"If you didn't want the job, why didn't you just say so?" Naruto asked, unable to believe his sensei would go through all that trouble just to tease the hell out of the one woman he knew would put Jiraiya in a hospital bed.

"What can I say, kid? An angry woman is a beautiful and deadly thing. I like to live on the edge." Jiraiya winked at him. "So now that you know who is being put on the Hokage's hat, do things start to come into focus?"

Naruto knew that Itachi was one of the candidates for Hokage when he found himself inside the Hokage's office and saw his sempai's picture on the wall, but what did that have to do with Hinata and Sasuke? None of it really seem to fall into place no matter how many angles he tried to look at it. The only thing they had in common was Sasuke and Itachi were brothers. Hinata wouldn't care one way or another about being the Hokage's wife, so who could take advantage of their union?

_Wait a minute…_

"Are you telling me the Hyuuga's are trying to earn favor with the next Hokage by getting Hinata to marry Sasuke?"

"I'm not in their circle, Naruto." Jiraiya jutted his chin at Hinata. "But I know someone who is."

Naruto didn't have to turn his head far to see Hinata cheeks flushed, her fingers tapping and her shoulders scrunched up meekly.

"Hinata-chan?"

Large Hyuuga eyes danced between them, one inquisitive and the other accusing.

"There are a lot of family politics I can't really get involved in yet, Naruto-kun. A year and a half ago, after you were thought to be killed, I made a promise to myself and to my father to strengthen the only family I had left. Sasuke was the prominent Jounin-"

"He's a Jounin?" Naruto sputtered in disbelief.

"Of course. He made it three years after you left." Hinata continued. "Even after all this time, I've had to re-earn the family's trust to show that I will not only support the family as a Main Branch member but I will be able to provide them with strong children to continue the Hyuuga line. Considering my condition, they weren't very forthcoming."

Naruto tried to look at her and see the girl he knew back in Wave, back in the Hokage's office, back when it seemed him holding her hand was the greatest joy in her world. Now, she seemed tainted somehow. Her brightness darkened by flicks of shadows and mystery. It wasn't supposed to be like that with her. She was supposed to be as open and honest with him as he was with her. He knew there was more going on between her and Sasuke and that there had to be an ulterior motive, but Hinata let her heart get involved with family politics and political leveraging? She put her soul and her body into Sasuke's and her family's hands for their betterment? Why would she do this to herself? A part of him acknowledged that he was supposed to be dead and she had to move on with her life…but all this?

Then he remembered something that he had asked her no so long ago, just the day before. He had asked her if she loved Sasuke.

She said she had.

Naruto pushed the plate away from him and to the side. "Why are you here, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata played with the ends of her hair, nervously twirling her fingers around the long locks and then straightening them out only to repeat it. "My father pushed for Sasuke and I to marry when he caught wind of Itachi's possible candidacy for Hokage back then. When he came back and the village had been told of the losses…" Hinata clutched at her chest. Whatever dark memories she had reflected painfully in her eyes. "…we had suffered, not only had he been acclaimed as a hero but a shoe in for the Hokage's seat. I still can't have children." Naruto saw a vein start to pulse along the side of her neck and her jaw tighten angrily. "This would have helped my family. Since I couldn't continue the line as a woman, I could use my position as the wife of his little brother."

Naruto mulled everything over. He even glanced over at his sensei, seeing if the old pervert would offer some insight to what was revealed. Jiraiya looked right back at him and shrugged, as if to say the same thing that had annoyed him the most when they were travelling: _You want to become Hokage. Figure it out and then get back to me._

It wasn't the first time he gave him that look.

"Then why Sasuke? Wouldn't it have been better to go straight for the next Hokage candidate instead of his little brother?"

Hinata agreed with nod. "My father had considered it, but it was too obvious a move. Itachi-san has made it clear he will not marry. Besides, Sasuke and I were already seeing each other."

Naruto could see Jiraiya weighing his reaction. These were not easy things to hear let alone accept.

"You didn't answer my question, Hinata-chan." Naruto couldn't think past how little Hinata valued herself or what kind of predicament she was now involved in. All he knew was that she had made promises to align herself with her family in a way that didn't evoke the most positive images of her as he had remembered her.

It made him doubt if the girl he really knew was here in front of him. Was she right to be as standoffish as she has been? Was she actually trying to protect him as much as she was trying to protect herself?

Was she actually being helpful by being distant with him? Fuck…

"The family asked me to pursue an unorthodox way of getting healed...as a woman. This is why I came to talk to you." Hinata's hands flattened low against her belly. Her teeth chewed her lip uncomfortably.

"And you want me to somehow help you and Sasuke have these kids?" The words came out through gritted teeth.

Hinata shook her head so fast her hair rippled, her hands waving shakily in front of her to dismiss his suggestion. "N-no, Naruto-kun, not at all! The family sees you as a great asset now that your true ancestry has been revealed. Having the opportunity to have both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki/Namikaze heirs is an unprecedented chance to hold the greatest families in Konoha's name under the Hyuuga bloodline. To my family, it would bring them back into an amazing standing in the shinobi nation-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Naruto pinched his nose and looked under his brows at her. "You want to marry us both?"

Hinata blushed so dark she nearly turned scarlet.

Jiraiya spoke under her breath. "She's picturing it in her head."

"I-I-I'm n-not!" Hinata stuttered indignantly. Holding her hand out so he could give her a moment to speak, she breathed in and out to calm herself. When she did speak, it was with more control. "Sasuke and I were going to be married in about a month and a half from now, but since you've come back and everyone has been speaking about…us…"

"Us?" Naruto repeated, turning his lips in confusion.

"You know, _us_, Naruto-kun." Hinata responded shyly, looking under her eyelashes at him, her fingers tapping.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, sighing in frustration. Even though he wanted to point out all of that he had heard from this point was her following her father's or the family's lead to make them stronger or that she and Sasuke were dating, he was curious of one very important thing that just didn't make sense: Where was her loyalty to Sasuke at this point? Why was she so indecisive when she was around him? He had to admit, he had been pressing her kind of hard to be with him…okay, he had straight out begged her. While he did want her and this direction of conversation seemed to be in his favor, there was just something vague and unclear about what she had said so far. This was just too abrupt. He needed to find out more.

"I'm listening."

He noticed Jiraiya had pulled out a pad and pen. Naruto knew the old man liked to get ideas for a story anytime something interesting came up.

"The family needs an heir with the Uchiha and Hyuuga blood in them. Since I am-" She waved her hand over her belly. "Like this, there is a strong possibility I won't be able to give them that, so the next capable is my sister, Hanabi-chan."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "So your little sister is going to get handed off to Sasuke and he's going to accept?"

Hinata shrugged, uncomfortable in revealing this bit of news to him.

"Just like that." He wanted to make sure her life and happiness, as well as her sisters, were so easily traded off like a pair of cards in a game.

Hinata fidgeted with her sleeves.

"Naruto, remember when the Hyuuga's were shuffling through suitors for her cousin?" Jiraiya pointed out with the tip of his pen. "This is basically the same thing." He turned to Hinata with a disarming grin. "He wouldn't shut up about how glad he was that you weren't set up with anyone then…but…as of now…well…heh, this is good stuff."

Jiraiya's pen scribbled ideas on his notepad.

"And you're okay with that?" Naruto wasn't even sure where her heart was at this moment.

Hinata shrugged again. He could see it in her eyes how she must appear to him. In a way, this was leading to everything he had wanted, everything he had dreamed about for years, but it was too…convenient. It was so convenient it was almost sloppy. Another question came to mind.

"But you're supposed to marry Sasuke in a month and a half, right?" Naruto added another set of questions to his inquiry before she could answer. "Wouldn't they want to stop us from being together? Wouldn't they lose their political leverage?"

Hinata started to speak, but Jiraiya cut her off.

"Those are excellent questions, Naruto, but what did I teach you about looking underneath the underneath if something seems blatantly wrong like this?"

If there was one thing Naruto didn't really excel at it was looking past the obvious. A horrible trait for a future Hokage, he was sure. Actions spoke louder than words and all he knew about this whole Hyuuga family business were they manipulated and contorted people to do their bidding or what was good for their family. A part of him wondered if his Hinata-chan had actually succumbed to their ways they had tried to indoctrinate in her when she was a little girl, and she was doing nothing more than following her family's traditions. What contradicted this was what he knew of her way back then. Easily bullied and unable to keep up with the Hyuuga's expectations, she was left to fend for herself…or to be scooped up by a devastatingly handsome blond with blue eyes…a-hem! But now, with this casual talk (it seemed casual to him even though she seemed uncomfortable) he couldn't wrap his head around why this sudden change?

He shook his head and tried to think back a bit.

Okay, she said she had come to talk to him about getting healed. That was good. He didn't want her to endure who knows what for as long as she had. She would be able to get her Byuakugan back, so her family wouldn't look at her as a cripple anymore. She could have kids again, yeah for him should it go that way. Not so good if it was for Sasuke. Honestly, he wasn't even sure he would want to stay in Konoha if it worked out that way. Jiraiya's reason for being gone all the time kind of brought things into perspective now that he thought about it. He felt a bit more forgiveness for the old man than he had before. Still, there was just something else missing…the Hyuugas wanted her to marry Sasuke, because they assumed there would be some political leveraging now that the Hyuugas were part of the family and Itachi was going to be the Hokage.

Why would they let that go?

Unless…

"-there was something that could get them even closer to Itachi?" Naruto finished his own trail of thoughts out loud.

Jiraiya slowly clapped, smirking in what he assumed was pride.

"That can't be it," Naruto refuted, thinking that had to be a mistake.

Hinata agreed with a nod, but she held up a hand placate him. "What I had mentioned before about having the Namikaze and Uzumaki bloodline within the fold of the Hyuuga's is still true, Naruto-kun, however my treatments have been going on for a long time. There is always the chance that I may never have children."

He wanted to hold her so badly. Every time she said something like that he could tell was a new cut to her soul. If only she would let him lover her. Thinking of which, had that been what Sasuke did to earn her favor? He didn't seem like someone that coddled or cuddled.

What exactly was the appeal there?

"So…you're saying Itachi holds me in deeper regards than Sasuke?" Naruto was sure that was a huge oversight. Out of all the Uchihas that he killed, Sasuke was the only one he let live. He circumvented a direct order from the Hokage, something Itachi would never do unless he truly, deeply cared about Sasuke.

And he held Naruto's value above Sasuke's? That can't be right.

"So how does that help the family if you can never have children, Hinata? It kind of defeats that part of it."

"The family believes there might be a way to fix me, but it will require a little trip to Suna."

Suna. He and Jiraiya had passed through or near it several times. Each time, Naruto had been forced to spend most of his time away from the city and enjoy the hospitality of their elite guard and seal masters that usually keep Gaara under watch. It was very annoying. Still, he was able to catch some of the tumultuous uproar that many of the residents expected from Neji and Temari. Their many heated bouts usually had her in an uproar and Neji petulantly muttering about Fate only prevented him from one hell to live in another.

He hoped that bastard was hurting.

"So you're leaving?" Naruto could understand why she would come by. He would miss her. It would give him some time to take in everything she told him. He had to admit, even though he had just came back home and wanted to spend every moment with Hinata, after the revelation of her and Sasuke's engagement and all these weird twists, it would probably be best to have some time apart and get his head on straight. He had a lot to take in after come back from the war and all. How were his other friends doing? What was he going to do with himself now that Hinata may not be a part of his life anymore? How was Ayame and her father doing and had the menu changed over the years?

Something just clicked in his head.

"So you and Neji are on good terms then? You're off to see him?"

Hinata rubbed her palms together. "Yes, I'm off to see him, Temari, and my niece, Kensura."

"Neice? _Neice_, as in a baby girl? That would mean him and Temari…" Naruto looked at one of his hands and pointed a single digit at his other hand, which had an 'O'. Moving the two together, he shuddered, flapping his hands away from the other to try and erase the image. As pissed off and unsocial Neji was Naruto was sure he was a eunuch.

Hinata fingers twisted against each other, knotting and threading till it looked like she was going to tie her hands together. He wondered what she could be thinking. This had to be painful for her. Whatever reason she was going down there, she was going to see the man who took her ability away to have kids, to have an elite position in the shinobi ranks, properly give any man she would marry a child, and be able to enjoy the natural process of being pregnant.

She really was taking all this pretty well.

"Then I'll see you when you get back."

"I see…" Hinata responded despondently, reaching for the apron ties at her back. "I hope I haven't bothered you, Naruto-kun."

Okay, Naruto had been utterly clueless for the longest time about her feelings for him, but he had grown a little more perceptive since then. He knew she was emotionally conflicted about many things involving her family, about Sasuke, and about him. He wanted her to be happy…okay, that was bullshit. He wanted her to be happy with him, but he hoped he was mature enough to not be too openly hostile about it. The dejected way she turned away from him and started to fold her apron sent warning flags that he had just said something stupid. He expect to see Sakura come charging out of the nearest room and slug him.

He touched her arm, "What is it?"

"Eh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. I should let you-"

"Hey," Now he took her face with his hands, made her look right into his eyes. "What did I do?"

Dear Kami, she was beautiful. Her eyes reminded him of pearls, sea shells, and moonlight. How had he not fallen in love with her earlier? He knew how precious and amazing she was now and that Sasuke had his most desired woman at his side. She had been his, damn it.

When she covered her hands with his, she swallowed. He felt it. "I never told you what I wanted to talk to you about."

Hadn't she? He was sure that after all they talked about that it had to have come out…right?

"It wasn't about you marrying Sasuke sets the family up?"

She shook her head.

"About wanting to have both the Uzumaki and Uchihas under your family name?"

She shook her head.

"About Sasuke possibly marrying your sister?"

She shook her head.

"About how Itachi holds me, rightfully so, in higher regards than Sasuke?"

She shook her head.

"About you leaving to go to Suna?"

She chewed her lip, shaking her head again.

Sheepishly, he rubbed his head. "I guess I kind of bowled you over and didn't give you a chance to ask, huh?"

Hinata shrugged, folding her hands in front of her, smiling in forgiveness…at least he hoped it was.

Moving from her cheeks to her shoulders, he gingerly twirled his fingers into her straight indigo blue-black hair. "I'm sorry. What did you want to tell me?"

"Would you like to meet our children?"

·


	15. Ch 15 A Message

**AN: I apologize for the long break between chapters. Between the holidays, working full time, being a full time parent and employee, time has been very limited. I will try to update as much as I can. Without further delay, here is the next chapter.**

**Your Mistress.**

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 15 A Message**

**One Block Away From the Academy**

"The Lonely Swing, Uzumaki's Home for Children in Need," Naruto read out loud, touching the plaque in vertical kanji by the door of a modest three story home. A picture of a dejected little boy sitting on a swing under a bough must have brought a nostalgic pang to Naruto, Hinata guessed by the way he shook his head and grinned. Hinata stood beside him, blushing happily yet nervously. "I have to admit, you kind of scared me when you told me you wanted me to meet our children. I know I can do some amazing things, but even I have limits."

The way he chuckled and wouldn't look at her worried her.

"I had this created in your honor, Naruto-kun," Hinata watched his every move, hoping that this would make him happy.

When Hinata funded the home, she had used the money through city grants and her own personal funds from C, D, and a few B rank missions she was able to contribute to once she was up and going. She would have been qualified to do more had her Byuakugan been active. She even went as far as requesting donations from some of the businesses to furnish the home and clothe the children. Using Naruto's name with permission from the Hokage, she had succeeded in fulfilling one of her promises to him that day before he left. Her father and the family were against her not including the Hyuuga name to the home, believing they held some kind of ownership to the philanthropic project she had produced. Hinata had made it clear, with Sasuke's help, that this was a promise she made with Naruto and to herself. That she named it under Naruto's name was a choice that had nothing to do with the Hyuugas. In a simpering fit, they eventually agreed that it would be in bad taste to associate the Hyuuga name to such a simple building with non-shinobi children registered. That was the end of it. The Lonely Swing was hers and she dedicated it heart and soul to Naruto's memory.

_Do you like it_, she wanted to ask, but she held her tongue. This had been a remarkable personal accomplishment to her. When she found out Naruto had died, she really didn't feel like she had any real reason to go on. Sasuke had been there for her. Harsh and cold, demeaning and callous to her distress, he had been there to push her forward. Everyone else wanted to coddle her and let her go on about her misery with Naruto's passing. She couldn't tell Naruto how he helped her get past her misery that night with him.

Would she ever be able to live out that shame if Naruto found out? She would rather keep that secret and take it to her grave.

A loud crash sounded behind the door, making Naruto and Hinata jump. Cheers and scolding grew in volume, drawing Hinata's concern.

Naruto pulled the door open and held it for her. "After you."

XXX

She felt selfish for wanting more than this.

Hinata, along with four of the other girls, early teens to preteens, were holding infants in their arms, getting them ready for lunch. The older teens, both boys and girls, were assisting in preparing the food and setting the table. The little ones were cleaning up the mess they made after some scolding about taking care of what they had. The baby in her arms stirred, rubbing his little fingers across his eyes and gumming his fist. Hinata soothed him, humming softly into his ear. Awake, her warm little baby boy nestled comfortably against her breast. Naruto was shaking his head, uncharacteristically silent.

Did he disapprove? Had she thought that this legacy she had taken forever, it seemed, been a mistake? She really hoped he would love it.

"I am so proud of you, Hinata-chan."

Her blush spread across her cheeks faster than her mind could absorb his praise. When she looked at him, he wasn't just looking back at her but adoring her. It was humbling and…thrilling. Everything about him was just as she remembered. She didn't, no, couldn't miss his eyes going from her to the baby in her arms and then back again. His eyes that offered so much warmth and honesty also reflected a very vulnerable love. He loved her. He loved this side of her. Yes, her Naruto-kun was a man and saw her as a woman now, but this side of him recognized her, identified her as a woman that wanted children and to love children.

He reached out his hand to her and she took it.

"Now you don't have to wonder anymore, Hinata-chan."

She cocked her head, curious to what he meant.

"Remember when you were laying on the hospital bed, bandaged up and hurting, and you asked me if I thought you would have been a good mommy?"

She remembered.

"I was right. You really are the best, Hinata-chan."

She really did love him. She had so many secrets to tell him, some that she knew would upset him. She just needed to get permission first from him, Sasuke-kun, the other man she loved and for good reason.

Giggles and whispered guesses as to who Hinata was sitting next to came to a stop when the food was presented and placed down the middle of a large community table. There were loud inquiries as to who Naruto was, some polite and others, mainly from the boys, not so polite and straight out rude. Naruto answered simply, proudly, and enthusiastically that he was the future Hokage and whatever Hinata needed him to be.

After some snorts and more giggles, Hinata hushed everyone with a hand raised. "First, let's give thanks."

Hinata, Naruto, and everyone clasped their hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

XXX

After the food, the laughter, the questions, and the dreaded dishes, Naruto and Hinata were given well wishes when they left. Naruto got challenged a few times when some of the older boys felt like testing their mettle on the man who Hinata dedicated their home to. They felt like they were not only protecting their mother but a loving big sister. He, in turn, accepted.

Naruto was gentle in reminding them they needed to work on their fighting skills. He never struck them or allowed them to hurt themselves, when some of the overzealous scrappers all but stumbled into each other to get at him. He even took a few swipes on the chin, which he brushed off easily, so that the less experienced but just as eager could get their turn. Hinata could already see the glowing gazes and hear the little hearts beating of the teenage girls when they watched him get swarmed by a dozen boys who wanted to protect Hinata, their princess, their queen, and their mommy. She was flattered beyond words. Eventually, the boys were exhausted and left panting on their knees.

"Good job guys. Remember, always fight for what you believe in. No one will fight it for you." Naruto instructed simply, giving the boys a thumbs up and wiping his chin where a smudge of dirt remained.

The girls cheered. Hinata held a baby in her arms, clapping his little hands along with the other spectators. She wondered if it Naruto would be annoyed to have fangirls like Sasuke had. She decided to let the matter lie. Bringing his name up would only destroy his mood.

XXX

"That was fun," Naruto stretched his arms in the air, smiling and giggling to himself. "I kind of imagined if I was ever had a large family, that is what it would be like during the holidays."

Hinata shrugged. She wanted to agree with him, seeing as how she had lived in a large family most of her life, but the memory of large family gathers were anything but festive. They were either strict ceremonial events or public reprimands.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Naruto-kun." Hinata wasn't sure if she should mention what she was about to say next, fearing it would, indeed, bring Naruto down, but she had to let him know why she had did this for him.

"This really was awesome, Hinata-chan." Naruto folded his hands behind his head and looked up into the sky, smiling as happy as could be. "You kept your word to yourself and found yourself a new family. I'm so proud of you. You really are amazing."

It made her happy that he could so easily rain praise on her. She knew he meant it, every word of it. She hadn't just made herself a family, but given each and every one of those children one as well.

"Does Sasuke spend time with them?"

She hadn't expected him to ask that.

"No. He spends a lot of time away." He spent a lot of time with her father and doing missions for the Hokage. Right now, he was on a very special one. One, in particular, that required her to help. "Sasuke-kun-"

Naruto's jaw clenched so hard a muscle tensed along his cheek and neck. It was a habit to call Sasuke 'Sasuke-kun'. If only he knew…no, not yet. She couldn't tell him _that_ yet, but she did want to make one thing clear.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata fidgeted her fingers over the ends of her hair. "I know you and Sasuke-kun are…at odds because of me. I understand that, but you must know that I wouldn't have this home if it wasn't for him. He helped me fund it and kept it from being under the Hyuuga name. He helped me create this. I am thankful for him. You should be too."

Naruto didn't seemed convinced. If anything, his eyes seemed moodier and darker than they were before she had brought Sasuke's name up. Had she tainted the image of her promise to Naruto by involving Sasuke? Thinking back on it, she probably did.

She decided to try and change the subject before she ruined Naruto's mood after being so happy.

"Speaking of family, I need to go shopping for my niece. I was thinking about a quilt with her name stitched on it. Perhaps an outfit or a rattle?" Hinata asked, curious what Naruto would have thought appropriate.

While her attempt to distract him from what she had said about Sasuke's help, Naruto had seemed to only be politely listening. She sabotaged her only gift to him and, yet, the facts were just that, facts. Sasuke had helped her when the Hyuuga elders, including her father, were adamant about putting their name on the building. It was so frustrating and demeaning, but she wasn't going to falter on it. Sasuke's voice had shut them up, demanding that they let her do what she wanted. What did they care? 'Let her give the loser the only good thing he will ever be remembered for,' he had said. That was that. Now, things just seem to be getting worse and this was the only thing she had for him she had hoped would lift his spirits. She really wasn't sure what to think of this situation.

Then there was Neji and his child, her niece. She hadn't seen Neji since he nearly destroyed her sight. The last image she had in her mind of him was a sinister grim pinch of his lips before he put his hands over her eyes. All she saw was white afterwards and a dazzling kaleidoscope of different shades of white flecks dancing around her eyes. He had just destroyed her womb, making her…like this…making her flawed in the family's eyes. She had always been pathetic and miserable, but it was quite different to be pitied. She had always felt that if she believed in herself enough, she would get stronger, like her mother. Like all the Hyuuga women that loved their husbands, she had wanted to be strong for her husband, for herself. Now…now…

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hmm?" She turned to look up at Naruto.

Naruto was keeping himself just a little further than arm's length from her. A pale light radiated low, from about her waist. Looking down, she was surprised to see her chakra claws had exposed themselves. Why had that happened?

Despite the deadly cutting glow of her blades coming out of her fingertips, he threaded his fingers with hers, carefully, and squeezed her hands. "I know what you're thinking, Hinata-chan."

It came out of her, words quivering with pent up rage and mounting frustration. "You couldn't possibly know what I'm thinking, Naruto-kun."

"If I get it right," He shook her hands still humming with their chakra claws extended. "You'll put these away."

Looking away, she hid her eyes from him under her bangs. Her claws disappeared, dimming the light around them.

"Okay," Naruto continued undeterred, still giving her hands a squeeze. "You'll tell me how you see yourself with Sasuke after all is said and done?"

Hinata's was about to rebuke him, tell him that it wasn't in the plans as much as it had been before he came back. There were so many moving parts and so many things that needed to get done, but he just couldn't understand…no, he just couldn't be…informed right now.

"Fine, Naruto-kun," Hinata removed her hands from his, wiping at her eyes and pushing long strands of indigo hair from her face. "What was I thinking?"

Without missing a beat, he whispered in that husky, manly voice of his, deep and scratchy like the boy she knew all those years ago. "That everything you're going through is unfair. It's just not fair."

How could he know that? How could he-

"How could I know?" He touched her cheek with those hands, those magnificent and strong hands. She just wanted him to keep touching her…

"Because you have the same look in your eyes I do."

That's it. There really is not turning back, ever. Not that she would ever say she ever loved anyone more than him. Even Sasuke-kun was…was…She was going to tell him, everything. But, could she risk it? What if she was wrong? She was sure she could believe he would understand if he knew her as much as he seemed to. Right here, right now. Forget everything, she just had to let him know and there was need to hide anything from him anymore.

"Naruto-kun, I have to tell you what happened between Sasuke and I on the night you were buried."

Naruto paused, his fingers loosening on her hands. She could see walls start to come up that she had never seen before. He was fighting to keep them down, to trust her with his heart and his hope for whatever innocent mindset he had about his hopes for their future. She swallowed hard, clenching her fingers, open and close, open and close…

"Alright, Hinata-chan," His voice cracked, steeling himself, braving her confession. She could see it in his blue, blue eyes how much he was strengthening himself for her.

_Here it goes…_

"Naruto-kun…"

"Well look who it is! I can't believe it's true!"

A long blonde ponytail popped up from behind Naruto's back, soon followed by slender arms giving him a hug from behind.

"Eh!?" Naruto gawked at the arms circling him.

Hinata knew who she was and what her appearance meant. She swallowed hard and decided to stay quiet. "Good evening, Ino-chan."

"Hi!" Ino beamed, giving Naruto another tight hug from behind, making him visibly uncomfortable.

"Ino, it's good to see you but…uhm…they're touching my back." Naruto tried to politely separate himself from the girls generous…embrace. Hinata blushed at what body parts were touching her Naruto-kun. Ino had blossomed in ways that had Sakura fuming.

"Ino, please, behave yourself. This is not a proper way to greet Naruto-sama."

Hinata flinched, turning sharply to see Haku appear out of the shadows. If there was any male that rivaled some of the most beautiful women in Konoha, it was Haku. Still slender, elegant, fine boned and feminine yet masculine, his androgynous features were eerily desired among both men and women of the village. It was well mentioned that when the two decided to have children, they would be a force to reckon with.

A shiver went down Hinata's spine. Haku and Ino appearing meant one thing and one thing only: The Hyuuga's were not the only ones keeping an eye on her and Naruto.

Untangling himself from Ino's glomp, Naruto made his way near Hinata after receiving a brief but sincere embrace from the friend he made back at Wave. After some catching up, Ino turned an inquisitive eye towards Hinata.

She, in turn, firmly looked back, saying without saying, _I'm going to tell him._

Ino shrugged her dainty shoulder, answer in her feminine lilt, "I'm so glad I found you, Hinata-chan! Tsunade would like to see you about your plans to go visit Suna."

Hinata began to tell Ino that it would be a good idea if she brought Naruto-kun along. It would make things easier to explain that way if-

"Don't worry!" Ino squealed, giving Naruto another hug, making him visibly uncomfortable with all the girl parts she was pressing against him. "I promise to keep him occupied. Now go."

As silly as Ino was being and polite as Haku was keeping the chatter with Naruto pleasant, Hinata didn't miss the message no matter how pretty it was packaged.

"I'll return shortly, Naruto-kun."

"I'm sure I can handle these two clowns," Naruto chuckled, trying to dislodge his arm from between Ino's cleavage. "Hey, how about some ramen as we catch up, huh?"

"What a brilliant idea!" Ino knocked her knuckles against her head in a doofus sort of display. "C'mon, tell me about how you saved the world."

The duo pulled Naruto away, asking questions and giving glorious compliments to his shinobi prowess. Hinata swallowed hard. It was time for her to stand firm and let the truth be told. If anyone mattered to her, it was Naruto-kun.

Putting one foot in front of the other, Hinata made her way to the Hokage's office.


	16. Ch 16 What If

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 16 What If  
**

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked after the assistant closed the door behind her.

Tsunade gazed out the open window by her desk, sipping on some sake and enjoying the breeze teasing her long blonde locks. She didn't answer Hinata, simply stared with a quiet peace to the village she ruled…at least for the time being. Looking away to pour a second saucer, she gestured for Hinata to take it. Hinata gingerly took the offered drink, taking a sip and wincing at the strong alcohol.

"Drink, a little liquid courage helps loosen the nerves. Drink, drink," Tsunade poured herself another saucer and slammed it back as Hinata struggled to finish her one. After some dainty coughing and Hinata fanning her burning tongue and cheeks, Tsunade rested a strong yet delicate hand on Hinata's shoulders. Turning her to face the village outside her window, she fanned her fingers wide and gestured grandly. "What do you see, Hinata?"

Hinata rolled her tongue inside her mouth, trying to get the burning sensation to ease and her mind to remain focused, she took in the village wondering where the Hokage was going to go with this question.

"I see our people."

"Good," Tsunade nudged Hinata with her knuckle on Hinata's slender shoulder. "You said our people, not 'your' people or 'the villagers' or some other crap like that. Good answer, Hinata."

Tsunade poured another drink for herself, offering Hinata some more. Hinata politely refused but Tsunade filled the cup anyways. "I hate drinking alone. It makes me look like some kind of lush. You wouldn't want me to look like a fool now, would you?"

"Never, Hokage-sama!" Hinata blurted, but caught herself and her tone. "Forgive me, Hokage-"

"Call me Tsunade," Tsunade waved away the honorific and title. "Kami knows I'm not going to hold this position much longer, all the better really. My place isn't behind a desk but in the emergency room or research lab, or, hell, even at a nice casino or bar with some good liquor and easy marks to cash in on." Tsunade sighed wistfully, a half smile creasing her lips. "That sounds too good to be true, huh? Getting everything you wanted even after you've turned your back on all that mattered to you and all that you held dear." Tsunade took another sip, savoring it longer than the last. "Then they come to you and say, 'Hey, we need your help. Come and give us a hand and we'll make it worth your while. We'll put you in charge, you can change things around, and everyone will be the better for it'. In the end, you just try to make it past one day to the next, regretting saying yes, regretting every moment afterwards and praying that when your dues are paid that they'll let you go and be happily fucking miserable till Kami calls you."

Neither of them spoke. Each one gazed outside the window, their silent thoughts of what each was thinking lingering in the air.

"I don't believe in Kami anymore." Hinata said out loud, dipping her finger in the sake and tasting it.

"Oh?"

"I've always prayed to him to protect my family, to protect my Naruto-kun, to bring him home so we could…could…"

"Mm-hmm." Tsunade filled her saucer, gesturing for Hinata to continue on.

"When you told me Naruto-kun had to be dead when you found lung and heart tissue on those rods, I asked Kami to take me to him. I prayed to die so many times over…he didn't hear me. So…so now…"

Tsunade slammed her drink and pour another. "So far, it would seem Kami has been listening. But, please, keep going."

Hinata tried to answer several times, but she knew what Tsunade was trying to get at. "Now, with Sasuke and Naruto's return…I think he's…everything's just unfair. It shouldn't have been this way. None of it."

"I know how you feel, Hinata-chan. Remember my own losses and where I am now. Nawaki, Dan, my youth, all of that, gone for the sacrifices I made for the village. What I wouldn't do, what I would do for the sake to have it all back if given the chance. Hell, I will even admit to saying screw it, fuck it all,"

"Hokage-sama, please-"

"Didn't I say to call me Tsunade?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, I mean-"

"I understand, I understand, Hinata-chan, believe me, I understand." Tsunade patted Hinata affectionately on her back, giving the chesty Hyuuga an empathetic rub. "I would like to say, if I was in your shoes, screw it all, everything, anything, for the sake of my loved ones. And you can." Tsunade tilted Hinata's chin up to look into her pale moonlight lavender eyes. "That's what you want to say, isn't it? You choose Naruto over Sasuke."

Hinata's mouth moved, but in the end all she did was nod.

"As I said, I understand, Hinata, however," Tsunade leaned back, reached for a file on her desk and rotated it for Hinata to see. "I'm not trying to change your mind, but I do want you to be informed before you follow through with that action. As you well know, anything we do, big or small, has consequences. Like so."

Flipping the cover over, photos appeared. Some were out of focus while others were perfectly clear. One of the men she saw she recognized instantly.

"Otou-san."

"M-hmm," Tsunade pointed towards another, less recognizable. "And, him, I'm sure you recognize."

"No, I don't-"

Tsunade whispered one word to Hinata. Any color Hinata had in her pale features rushed away, leaving her lily white skin looking sheet white, ghostly and horrible.

"Him…and Otou-san…why?"

"Why else?" Tsunade closed the file. Tilting her head to dark spaces of the office, Hinata followed her glance and saw two red eyes in the darkness.

"Itachi-san," Hinata whispered, bowing her head. "I can explain-"

"There is your duty to your family," Itachi began, revealing himself from the shadows to walk past Hinata and face the Hokage's of the past. "Then there are your duties to your people. The one that always gets neglected are the duties to yourself, Hinata. I, too, understand the difficulties trying to do for one while sacrificing for the other. All I can say is can you weight your actions for one against the other and be able to endure everything that it destroys inside you afterwards."

"I don't know."

Itachi nodded, cancelling his Sharingan. "An honest answer." He turned to Tsunade and motioned for her to hand him something on the desk, an envelope.

"This is the invitation to visit your niece in Suna. You, Naruto, and Sasuke have our permission to leave."

"N-Naruto-kun, too?"

"Yes," Itachi tapped the envelope on the desk, twice, then handed it to Hinata. She accepted it with a gentle bow. "When you come back, we need your answer, Hinata. Who will you choose, my brother or your Naruto-kun?"

Again, words seem to fail Hinata, so with a quick bow she left the door, excusing herself as she exited.

Itachi's gaze lingered at the door Hinata had just left, the silence that followed interrupted only by Tsunade's emptying and refilling of her sake saucer.

"What do you think she'll do?" He asked her, tearing his attention from the door to the second saucer on Tsunade's desk.

"It's hard to say. She's usually very easy to read, but with everything she has been going through for the past few years I've seen an unusual amount of growth."

"Everyone has the potential to evolve once they've been pushed," Itachi finished the barely touched sake saucer and returned it to Tsunade. "I can only tell you that Naruto will be persistent and unyielding unless she takes the initiative. I've travelled with him for years. If he is like his mother and father, he will be relentless, especially when it comes to matters of the heart."

Tsunade nodded. "I'm sure he will." Taking her carafe of sake into her fist, she downed the contents in one long pull. "And I'm sure she knows what she has to do."

The ceramic sake carafe shattered in her hands.

XXX

Naruto couldn't remember Ino ever giving him this much attention in his whole life. In fact, he couldn't remember Ino ever being so touchy feely with him or anyone except for Sasuke. If he was younger and received this kind of over the top affection from her before he had ever known of Hinata's feelings for him he would have been putty in Ino's hands and wrapped around her little finger.

Now, it was just down right annoying.

"Ino, stop. Your man is right there!" Naruto peeled her arms away from his neck when she tried to nuzzle him cheek to cheek, giggling and humming appreciatively at his handsome face and pretty blond hair. Haku had simply sat to the side, that small half smile and perfectly poised straight backed posture that seemed uncomfortable yet perfectly natural to the man he was now. If Haku had any kind of negative feelings towards Ino's blatant pawing he didn't show it.

They had been catching up, telling him stories of who was now with who, how the village had reacted to Sasuke and Hinata's engagement, how the ninja clans were becoming more of a show piece and how local private security factions were more economical than the pricy shinobi were. It would seem consumer good and construction were all the rage now. Entertainment, music, flashy ads and even small factions of anti-shinobi protests were starting to grow throughout the villages in masse. The push for the diamyo to have the villages governed by a non-militant leader was growing, and the pause for an answer was also causing micro-aggressive rhetoric from the civilians.

This was great and all, but that was not what was bothering Naruto.

"Hinata wanted to tell me something about her and Sasuke. Something bad, I can tell." Naruto looked to each of his friends, hoping to find out anything by their body language.

Ino and Haku shared a look, but gave very little other than a 'Let's tell him' feel he got from it.

"Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke are engaged. Before that, you were her world. Everything she did, she did just to make sure you had a proper home to go to when you came back. When we all thought you were dead, and we all did all we could to prove it, she was in a very bad place in life. Very bad." Ino played with his hair and tugged at his ear with her fingernails.

He squirmed out of her hold again to look at Haku for answers.

"Naruto, when Itachi came back we all went looking for you and Jiraiya-sama. We found nothing. For a month, we looked, and, again, found nothing. With Kakashi dead, as well as the violent deaths of so many of the other shinobi it lead to your survival being all but impossible. I know whatever she has to tell you may be hard or even impossible to say, but she has always put you before anything else then." Haku now took Naruto's hand in his slender one. "She had to move on, Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't seem to like that answer. He stared at his hands for a long time. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out the little box he had been keeping next to his heart for what seemed like forever. Inside it was the ring he had journeyed for find her once he heard of the legend.

Ino opened her hand to him, and he gave her the box after sighing loud and long.

She opened it.

She hadn't changed, he thought to himself as she picked the ring up with two fingers, tweaking her nose this way and that, already dismissing the rather plain and homely looking ring as insignificant. Shrugging her shoulders, she placed it back in the box and offered it to Haku to look at.

He gave the ring a different type of inspection, not looking at it as just a material piece but as something with more than what he could see. "Why did you choose this ring?"

That made Naruto happy. Someone as deep and emotionally perceptive as Haku would ask such a thing.

"I heard a legend about this ring back when I was near Cloud. The ring is almost a thousand years old, and had been passed down from generation to generation, going through every country from Sand to Rain, from Grass to Flower and now to me. Every woman who has was presented the ring had not only said yes but also lived a full and wonderful life to the man she married. Kids, happiness, and, most of all, a true bond between husband and wife. I found the widow who owned it, told her my story, and she just handed it to me. All of her kids had moved away and left to marry outside of their country. She cherished the ring but didn't have anyone to give it to. She gave me her blessings. I've had this with me for five years now."

Ino's smile was radiant, glowing, and positively oozing with adoration. Haku, too, wore his glow of approval in the ring's history.

"You have chosen well, Naruto-kun." He handed it back to Naruto. "Please, do not be too harsh with Hinata for whatever she tells you. Sasuke has been decent to her. When you were gone, others would have taken advantage of her status and her delicacy. You should be thankful."

Naruto decided to stay quiet on the thankful part.

"Do you guys think that…well…you know, her and Sasuke have…" Naruto couldn't let himself think like that. He just couldn't see it, couldn't picture it-

"If they have, Naruto-kun," Haku rested his hand on Naruto's. "They've been discreet. We haven't seen anything, but we know they do spend a lot of time together."

"Naruto, honey, they're engaged," Ino puffed the long lock of blonde hair covering her eye. "C'mon, she's almost twenty and a girl has urges, you know."

"Yes, Ino, we all know about your urges," Haku sniffed indelicately. "Between you and Sakura, there are very few that didn't get to enjoy either of your conquests."

Ino dismissed the barb with a shrug. "It's not like you didn't have your options either, Haku-kun. In fact, I can say your playing field was greater than mine."

"I chose not to take it. I was saving myself." He announced primly and proudly.

"And just think you could have had all the fun you wanted and still ended up with me." She grinned cheekily. "You're the only one dad approved of, though."

"Perhaps it was the lack of tattoos and calling him anything other than 'old man'."

"Yeah, Stab was a different type of man." Ino giggled at the memory of one of her many, many dates visiting the Yamanaka Clan's home for dinner. Haku was a breath of fresh air and Inoichi had all but served her to Haku on a silver platter and begged to hurry up and marry before she could sully the name Yamanaka any further. "But that's beside the point."

Ino touched his cheek so he could look at her eyes that were just a shade lighter than his own. "But what if she had? Actually, screw it," she threw her hands in the air and pushed herself off the chair. "Let's even go so far as to say she's had multiple lovers, two, three or even a hundred!"

Haku made a face at such a thought. Naruto, too, didn't like where this was going.

"If she was here and you found out, do you think she would be any less of the Hinata-chan that you knew? Would she care for you any less? Want you any less? Is she no longer Hinata-chan because she doesn't fall into the ideal that you wanted?"

He didn't like that image Ino had painted for him. If anything, it made his stomach turn.

Ino looked past his shoulder and waved. "We've been talking about you."

Turning around, Hinata was waiting for him, hands folded in front of her. He would have liked to say she looked happy to see him, but he knew the look of distress even if she tried to hide it. He stuffed the ring back into his pocket and went to her.

He really did want his Hinata-chan back. He just didn't know who this Hinata-chan was from the one he remembered. Is that what Ino was trying to tell him?

He would have to find out.


	17. Ch 17 He Finally Knows

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 17 He Finally Knows  
**

"Hey," Naruto jumped from his seat to meet her, taking Hinata's hands into his own. Try as he might to make her smile by his simple touch, it didn't seem to be working. She looked at him for just a second, a sliver of notice, but her attention seemed directed towards Ino and Haku. He followed her gaze and saw two unrepentant set of eyes staring back.

_Oh boy_, he thought to himself. He didn't know what Hinata and the Hokage had to talk about, but this certainly wasn't going to end well. He was sure of it.

"Ino," She turned to the blonde Yamanaka and nodded, "Haku-chan," she greeted him with a nod, too. They returned her salutation with a nod of their own. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Not at all," Ino grinned cheekily. "We're just catching Naruto up."

"Is that so?"

Haku opened his hands disarmingly. "We're just trying to help, Hinata-chan. Please don't be mad at us."

"I see." Hinata lavender pupil-less eyes flicked from one to the other, eventually taking Naruto's guarded yet curious posture.

Naruto decided he needed to set things straight, but first he needed to get her away from these two. They were obviously making her pensive.

"Let's go, Hinata-chan. Let's find a place where we can talk." He turned to Ino and Haku, his voice intentionally deep with a hint of warning. "Alone."

Ino lifted her hands, gesturing she'll be good. Haku nodded his head, agreeing to his request/demand.

Taking her hand, he decided to try to talk to her, again, where they last left off: The Hokage Mountain.

XXX

Sasuke left the Hokage Tower, looking left and right, trying to figure where Hinata would have gone. He had just missed her. Her and Tsunade had talked and he received the same news as she had, so that had him worried. Things were moving faster than expected. Time tables were going to have to be pushed up, but there were things that needed to be confirmed before anything else...

"Where the hell is she?" He grumbled out loud, starting to make his way to the Hyuuga Compound.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura?" Sasuke turned to see the pink haired medic stepping out of the Tower behind him, rushing to his side with a warm smile on her pretty face. "I'm in a hurry."

He turned to leave, but she grabbed his sleeve, pinching it at the elbow. "Please, just...tell me again? Why her?"

"Now is not the time, Sakura." He snatched his arm from her and started to leave.

"Was it worth it, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke stopped, looking over his shoulder to Sakura to see her eyes tear in barely restrained anguish and vindictiveness. "Now that Naruto's back you know as well as I do that Hinata's going to drop you harder than you dropped me! You're only going to be a memory while they have a thousand babies and take over this village!"

"You really are annoying, Sakura. Good bye." Sasuke started to walk off again, but Sakura called out to him.

"I know where she went!"

Sasuke stopped. "Where?"

"I'll take you, but..."

Sasuke turned to face her, impatient and demanding with his glare.

"...I want you to kiss-."

He wasted no time, taking her by the back of her neck, holding her firmly around the waist, kissing her so fast, so uncommonly passionately and fiercely, that her hands dangled at her side and her legs buckled to jelly. The small sound in the back of throat mewled of pleasure and fevered desire.

But just as quick, he let her go. She tippy-toed in place, unaware of balance or how the world could move in two different directions at once. Her green eyes were half lidded and her hands poised out to try and regain her balance. When she could make heads or tails of where she was, she pointed in a direction, panting, "That way. She went to Ichiraku's, I'm sure of it."

Sasuke nodded and headed off.

"I'm coming with you!" Sakura scampered behind him.

XXX

"They went that way." Ino gestured down the road to her side. "I'd say about five minutes ago. You can catch them if you rush."

Sasuke didn't thank them. He started off with Sakura following at his heels.

"Oh, Sakura," Ino called out, making the pinkette turn. "It's good to see you again."

Sakura frowned at Ino, seeing too much malevolence and bad history in her eyes. Haku pulled Ino at her arm, steering her away to break the two girls' gaze. "Come, Ino, we have work to do."

"Yes, we do." Ino and Haku took a round about way down the same road.

XXX

"I think I know what you're going to tell me, Hinata-chan."

_Here we go_, Hinata thought to herself with growing trepidation and stomach wrenching fear. Folding her arms under her breasts, she closed her eyes and waited for the words to come and brace for the reality of her past to the surface.

They were back here of all places, on top of the Hokage Mountain overlooking the village, the moon glowing so brightly, so pretty. The wind seemed constantly moving, shifting the leaves and branches, making all sorts of wonderful night sounds. The air was impossibly clean and inviting. If ever there was a place to confess or be confessed to, this would be it.

Unless those confessions were meant to tear down another's soul, then a quick kunai to the heart would be preferable. Still, she had to make her stand. If there was ever a time to be true to herself and to Naruto, she had to be honest about Sasuke for his sake.

"I...I don't regret it."

Naruto's hand touched her chin, forcing her to open her lift her head. She refused to look at his eyes, though. She couldn't...just couldn't.

"Hinata-chan?"

"You...you have no idea what I was going through. You couldn't possibly understand what I wanted to do to be over what I was feeling. I loved you so much, and I just wanted to get over you and everything! I don't regret it!"

She trembled even in his touch. She had to say these things. He had to know what was in her heart of hearts. This hurt to finally voice what had been haunting her for so long, but it was also gloriously liberating just to get these words off of her chest.

She didn't regret it so much as wish she had known he was alive. For that, she would have stood true till the end, no matter how foolish it sounds.

"What about now, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her, wiping the tears she hadn't known were falling.

Opening her eyes, she saw him still standing there. How could he? How could he simply forgiving her for wanting to do such things? For having Sasuke take her to this very spot, undress with her mother's robe, get her on her knees, and-

"Yes, Hinata, what about now?"

Naruto and Hinata turned to the path leading to where they stood. Sasuke and Sakura made their way, each one weighing the other's attitude with perceptive eyes.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke the name with annoyance. "We're busy."

Sasuke brushed past him, keeping his eyes on Hinata with cool consideration. "This must be uncomfortable for you. Did you tell him?"

Hinata glanced away, turning this way and that. Everywhere she looked, there were eyes filled with so many powerful emotions she didn't know how to react. Sasuke's demanding stare, Naruto's hopeful gaze, and Sakura's victorious glint.

She looked away, over to the lights of the village starting to shine.

"Did she tell you, Naruto?" Sasuke moved past her, standing before perhaps the greatest ninja the shinobi world had ever known.

Naruto, to his credit, kept his focus on her. "I think what has happened in her past should stay there, Sasuke. Whatever she wants to do now is up to her. If she chooses you, then I can honestly say my purpose for the village has not changed. I came here to become Hokage and protect the village and its people. Even if that means you and her and whatever future you two have."

"Naruto-kun," She couldn't help but love. She wasn't worthy of him...yet...

XXX

Sakura had had enough. It was time to get the cat out of the bag and put the broken pieces where they fell. Be it Sasuke or Naruto, she wasn't going to end up alone dating some civilian, married with kids that had no prestigious history like a Namikazi or Uchiha. First Hinata takes her Sasuke-kun after they had built such a tender yet solid relationship together. Then out of nowhere, boom, Sasuke tells her that he and Hinata are going to be together. She couldn't believe it. It hurt so much...so, so much. Lastly, there was that night. That time when they went to bury Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke...she went up to the mountain to see what they were doing. She saw Hinata on her knees, with her perfect black blue hair flying in the wind, her large white breasts glowing in the moonlight, and Sasuke taking off his shirt. She couldn't see anymore. She had to run and run and run...but, she still had something that had to be said and known.

"Naruto, her and Sasuke fucked right here during your funeral!" Sakura blurted, annoyed and angered. From the way both turned to her, she wondered why they looked at her with annoyance and surprise.

"We...what?" Hinata's eyes blinked, turning to Sasuke then to Naruto.

"You're still spreading that rumor?" Sasuke sighed, long and hard. "You really are an annoying woman, Sakura."

Sakura's jaw worked, moving but unable to say anything. She had to be right. There couldn't be another reason for them to come up here. She saw it as clear as day, Hinata on her knees, naked with nothing but a pair of white panties looking at Sasuke with so much love and hope.

She wanted to throw up. This had to be a nightmare! After all she did with those boys...after all the times she told Sasuke to try and hurt him or get him back, she did all of those...things!

"Dear Kami, I'm going to be sick..."

XXX

"So...you didn't?" Naruto held his breath, glancing between Hinata and Sasuke. Sakura was noisily dry heaving behind a tree. Hope lodged in his voice and an unbearable pressure weighed on his chest. He had come to accept that there were just too many people hinting that these two had already 'been' together, yet no one had really said anything to confirm it. All Hinata had kept saying she had done something...then, if it wasn't this, then what was it?

Hinata shook her head, dark hair flying in a way that expressed how absurd the concept was. "No, Naruto-kun. I'm Hyuuga. I have to wait till I'm married before I can do...well..." She blushed and looked away. "I can't believe you thought I wouldn't wait till I was married. Besides, there is only one person who I would ever let...touch me, Naruto-kun." She poked at her fingers, trying to look at him under her pretty long locks to him. "Unless, I was married to another, my body has only belonged to one person."

The revelation was both uplifting and euphoric, but there was still that lingering question that had not been answered. Naruto turned to both of them, folding his arms, "Then can you explain to me why you would come here and get naked? In front of him?"

Hinata blushed, turning to Sasuke for some support. He came to her side, threaded his fingers with hers and looked Naruto unrepentant and guiltless. "I came here to keep her promise to you, Naruto. I came here to kill her."

XXX

**A/N: I want to apologize for the long delay for this chapter. Life has been hectic, and I've finally had time to finish. As for all of you who thought they knew where this story was going, I have to ask, again, are you sure you are right? I mean, seriously?**


	18. Ch 18 Some Answers, More Questions

**For the Good of the Village: Final**

**Ch 18 Some Answers, More Questions  
**

"It was my mother's robe. I didn't want to get blood on it." Hinata continued, glancing between Naruto and Sakura, her voice quavering and trembling but excited.

Sasuke pushed Hinata down on her shoulder, forcing her on her knees with a squeak. Pulling her collar to the side, he pushed his finger to the side of her neck, next to the hollow of the clavicle. "Here, a downward thrust with my family's sword and it not only pierces her heart but leaves a near bloodless mess for her funeral. She'd still look beautiful for you when she saw you in heaven."

Naruto slapped Sasuke's hand off of Hinata's shoulder and helped her up. "You think you're going to get a thank you from me?"

"It certainly doesn't deserve your hate." Sasuke retorted.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata pulled at Naruto's sleeve, making him look at her. "I felt you die, in my heart. I remembered waking up and getting pierced, right here." She touched the spot on his chest where he was struck with Pein's rods. "I was as sure of your death as I was of how I felt for you. I prayed for Kami to take me to you, over and over again. I kept waking up to another day. Then another, and another..."

"Hinata-chan..."

Hinata wiped a tear from her eye, but she smiled and turned to Sasuke. "When I said that I loved Sasuke, I meant it. Not how I love you, but how he was there for me and you. He understood what I was going through. He lost his brother a long time ago and it killed his heart. I was sure I lost you and it killed mine. Since Kami wouldn't take me..."

She gestured to Sasuke as a way of finishing her explanation.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura interjected. "You're still alive, and you two are engaged!"

"My father approached us before Sasuke-kun and I came here that night. He wanted to talk to us and the future of the Hyuuga."

"And that stopped you? Really?" Sakura asked with obvious disbelief.

"I have a little sister, Hanabi." Hinata answered firmly. "I wanted to make sure she was going to be protected. I didn't like how things were going in my family as they were. I could still be useful and, possibly, protect her."

"And the engagement?" Sakura flicked her eyes towards Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. "There's still a royal wedding in about a month."

"Ah...yes. That reminds me." Hinata pulled out an envelope, handing it to Naruto. "This is for you."

"Let me guess? Ramen voucher?" He chuckled, but his jovial smile lessened when he saw it was an invitation to go to Suna.

"You will be allowed to come with Sasuke-kun and I when we go visit my neice, Neji's nii-san's daughter. Do you accept?" Hinata looked up to Naruto hopefully.

"Does he have to go? Why can't it just be us?" Naruto grouched, eyeing Sasuke with distrust and just a little bit of comprehension. As much as he hated to admit it, everything started to make some sense.

"I could go!" Sakura raised her hand, waving it for everyone to see. "I could ask Tsunade-sama for a few days off-"

"You're not invited, Sakura." Sasuke snapped harshly, crushing Sakura's eagerness. He returned Naruto's distrusting glare with one of his own. Turning around, he took Hinata's hand, taking her down the path back to the bottom of the mountain. "Let's go, Hinata. Your father is waiting for you. Besides, we need to talk."

"But...wait-" Hinata turned her head this way and that, trying to get to Naruto, near desperate and struggling.

Sasuke jerked her close, eye to eye with her. "As I said, your _father_ is waiting."

Naruto closed his fists and stood next to the Uchiha, glowering down at the side of his face. The air hummed with the power he was radiating. He stood silent, quiet, and completely ready to level the mountain to protect his girl.

Sasuke tilted his head to Naruto, "Do I even need to say it?"

"No, no, you're right." Hinata waved her hand, holding the front of Naruto's shirt to calm him. "I'm okay, Naruto-kun. Please. I'll come get you in the morning, Naruto-kun. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura fidgeted with her hands, hoping to get him to look at her with Hinata in his hands. "Can we talk sometime? Please?"

He looked at her, to Hinata, and back to her again. "Let's go."

Naruto and Sakura watched as Hinata stumbled besides Sasuke pulling her down the path to the bottom of the mountain. She turned to wave, giving him her most hopeful and loving smile, until Sasuke tugged on her hand, hard, nearly dragging her to heel like a dog on a leash.


End file.
